


Q

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction, 唐人街探案 | Detective Chinatown (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, 恋童情节提及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 102,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 警告：含少量原创角色/张若昀情节，唐探大背景，非穿越，私设成堆，角色黑化，且可能涉及部分角色OOC，请各位看官自觉避雷。
Relationships: 少量原创角色/张若昀, 秦风/张若昀
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99
Collections: 作者自荐篇目





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：含少量原创角色/张若昀情节，唐探大背景，非穿越，私设成堆，角色黑化，且可能涉及部分角色OOC，请各位看官自觉避雷。

**_**“秦风同学，你为什么报考刑警学院？”** _ **

秦风的口吃不是天生的。

小时候虽然没有母亲陪在身边，但他和父亲的关系一直很好，再加上婆婆常年在家照顾他，所以年幼的秦风基本上是一个健康快乐的孩子。那时候的他，爱笑，爱玩，学习成绩也好，是典型的三好学生，传说中别人家的小孩。

但也就仅此而已了。

年幼的秦风是个普通人，没有逆天的逻辑推理能力，更没有过目不忘的超强记忆力。每当被问及“长大之后想做什么”，他都只会回答“什么都行，只要能赚钱养家就够了”。像同学们常常嚷嚷着的警察、科学家、董事长之类的念头从来没有在他脑海里出现过，因为那太不切实际了。

所以如果硬要说小时候的秦风有什么独特之处，那大概就是他的理性思辨能力发育得要比常人更早更成熟一些。

然而这平庸的一切都在他七岁那年破碎了。父亲被捕入狱的画面给他造成了巨大的打击。那是他第一次丢掉思考能力，全凭本能冲入人群抱住了父亲的大腿。强烈的恐惧和不安让他崩溃地大哭出声，尤其在警察将他拉开锁上车门的时候，他几乎失去全部的力气跌坐在地上嚎啕大叫。

而在那之后，他的记忆就像被人剪断了一样，突兀地陷入一片空白，然后接上医院苍白的天花板。

医生说，他醒来的时候距离他出事那晚已经过了48个小时，要是他一直昏迷下去，恐怕就要转入监护病房监控起来。可面对医生那庆幸的面容，秦风却一点也笑不起来。他直直地看着床边的婆婆，像变了个人，盯着她一句话也不说。婆婆被他看得心里有些发慌，连忙握住秦风的手关怀地问候起来。可秦风却被她这番举动弄得有些疑惑，不知为何只觉得婆婆在用一副假象刻意隐瞒什么。于是他拨开了婆婆的手，不顾她一瞬僵掉的身体，直视着她的双眼问道：

“父、父、父、亲、呢？”

这话说完之后，述者与听者都瞪大了双眼。

“我、我、我、怎、怎么——”

“小风你先别说话！”婆婆着急地打断慌张的秦风，一把抓住身边医生急道，“怎么回事！你们不是说检查过没问题了吗！我家小风怎么口吃了！”

无辜的医生被婆婆吼得一愣一愣，他连忙翻看病历上的记录，确定是做过检查没有损伤的。然而面对家属如此激烈的反应，他只能提出再做一遍身体检查的建议。

于是当天，秦风先后接受了神经科、放射科和精神科的检查。最终，医院给出的结论是生理结构没有损伤，极有可能是心理问题导致，只能靠患者自身努力自愈。

得知了这个消息后，婆婆就一直试图开导秦风放下父亲的事情。可她却从来不告诉秦风父亲究竟犯了什么罪。最后还是靠秦风自己去买报纸才发现的。原来，他的父亲是因为抢劫银行被抓，虽是初犯且抢劫未遂，但由于抢的是金融机构且致人死亡，因此依法加重刑罚被判无期徒刑。

秦风在看完新闻后将这份报纸偷偷藏了起来。他把它叠成小块压在床板底下，每天枕着它入睡。自那之后，每当他躺上床闭上眼的时候，他的脑里就会浮现出白天自己看到的所有场景，就像影片回放一样，一帧接着一帧在他眼前上映。起初他还以为这是幻觉或是做梦，因为每当那些画面播完之后，他都会回到父亲被捕的那个晚上，眼睁睁地看着他一次又一次地被人戴上手铐强行带走。

可随着发生的次数越来越多，秦风发现自己看到的画面也跟着越来越清晰，越来越细致，到最后竟真的和录像一样立体真实。那时他才终于意识到，这不是他的幻觉也不是他的梦境，而是他的记忆。

在发现自己拥有了过目不忘的记忆力后，秦风开始学习绘画。他一次又一次地将自己记忆中的画面还原到纸上。从最熟悉的家里布置开始，到稍有难度的街道布局，最后到父亲被抓那天晚上的现场还原。

秦风花了整整一年的时间，从一张白纸进展到一比一复刻，他甚至花了一个多月的时间反复比对确认每一个路人的脸。最后终于将当晚的场景完整地重现在卧室的墙壁上。

静坐在自己的床前，秦风的视线一一扫过画上出现的面孔，然后他闭上眼，让自己的思绪回到了那个晚上。

那天是一个平常的放学日傍晚。他和父亲一同离开学校大门，经过银行往家里走。但在走到银行门口的时候，父亲说要进去取些钱，便让他在原地稍等，自己一人穿过马路进了对面的银行。

那时已经接近银行下班的时间。一辆灰黑色的武装押运车停在银行门口，两个交接员和两个持97-1式18.4mm防爆枪的押钞员在他父亲进入银行不久后也走了进去。

可这时银行的保安将正门的卷帘放下了大半，从秦风的这个角度看，几乎把他的视线全部遮挡住，他只能通过脚步最后的转向判断押运员们走向了右侧的自助存储区，并用了约十五分钟的时间与银行职员进行钞箱交接。

十五分钟后，秦风看到他们提着五个钞箱回到了押运车，车子随即被开走。可这时父亲却还没从银行里出来，秦风疑惑地皱了皱眉，正想穿过马路看看情况，却突然听到一阵刺耳的警报。他顿感不妙地跑向对面，却意外被一辆疾速的自行车冲倒在地。

这一下撞得极狠，他几乎整个人飞出去地在地上滚了几圈，强烈的疼痛和晕眩感让他一时失去运动能力。他在一群围观者的窃窃私语中艰难爬起，双手费力地推开自行车主人意欲扶起他的胳膊，一双眼睛始终紧盯着银行大门。

然而一切都来不及了，临近的公安局已经派出警察冲进银行，黄色的警戒线把一群围观者隔绝在门外。鸣笛的警车接踵而来，几个着防爆装备的人迅速挡在警戒线外。等到秦风终于从地上爬起来的时候，父亲已经被人戴上手铐押了出来。

“爸！”那一刻他全凭本能大喊出声，身体不听使唤地直接冲出去抱住了父亲的大腿。但很快，一旁的警员就拉开了他，不管他如何嘶吼挣扎，都只是死死地将他按在地上。

“小风回家！快回去！”父亲着急地回头朝他大喊，可警察很快就按着他的头将他带上车锁上了门。

眼看着警车在自己面前扬长而去，秦风终于崩溃地大叫出声。

“！！”回忆到此中断的秦风有些难受地喘了口气。他皱着眉用力地抓了抓头发，强迫自己冷静下来后才起身走到画的面前。

那天的事情发生得太蹊跷了。首先是父亲不合理的举动。他明明在两天前才刚刚取过钱，他的习惯一直都是一次拿够一周的生活费，为什么又突然想起要去取钱呢。

再来就是那四个押运员和银行员工的行为。押送钞箱是一件很严肃的事，交接的工作理应在金库进行，即使是为了图方便在大厅进行，也不可能在父亲交易中的自助区附近进行交接。

还有就是银行保安的行踪。根据报纸上的调查结果，父亲当天挟持一名员工到柜台取钱，在发现她意欲报警时激情杀人，随后被赶来的保安制服。可保安理应一直待在大厅，怎么会等到人死了才意识到不对呢。

这种种的疑点都说明这次的事件父亲一定另有隐情，可警方却说监控录像上拍得一清二楚，凶器上也检验出了他的指纹，没有第二种可能性。

秦风百思不得其解。

除非是监控录像被人动了手脚。

可刑事案件的监控不是那么轻易地就能被调出来，秦风现在甚至连探监的次数都受到限制，所以尽管他常常抽空去看父亲，却也只能眼睁睁看他一天天变老变憔悴。

秦风无法接受无辜的父亲替人顶罪的事实，他想用尽一切办法将他救出。如果体制内的法帮不了他，那他就用体制外的法。

在那之后，秦风就跟着魔一样爱上了逻辑推理。从小说到游戏，从案件还原和犯罪策划，他每天都在用不同的方式风暴自己的头脑。他把自己的记忆宫殿越建越繁复，却始终将墙上的这幅画放在了中心。他总是围绕着那天晚上的案件发散性地思考，又一遍一遍地回到现场搜寻他可能错过的一切细节。

这样的工作他不厌其烦地重复了十年。一直到一款名为CrimeMaster的app上线，他才发现原来这十年来他一直在原地打转。

那个名为Q的世界第一让秦风注意到某个他一直忽略的地方。其实他看到过这个标记很多次了，但他从来没有在意，以为只是个被洗掉的纹身，没有意义的字母，一时的年少轻狂，直到今天他才发现自己错得有多离谱。

当时将他从父亲身边拉开的那个警察，左侧耳朵下方就有一个被洗掉的Q印记。

那一刻，伫立在记忆中心的画瞬间碎成了粉末。秦风愤恨地用白漆涂满了整面墙壁，然后用黑漆在上面画了个大大的Q。


	2. Chapter 2

**_**你为什么在这？** _ **

刑警学院面试失败的那天，秦风独自一人回到了当年的那家银行。但如今这地方已经变成了餐饮店，还被一家米粉店和一家肠粉店给割分了。这意味着当年的犯罪现场已经消失，证据也都被销毁，他父亲的案已经成了死案，再没有翻案的可能性了。

在这样的情况下要想把父亲从牢狱里救出来，他只能策划一次完美的越狱。但秦风心里明白，这根本就行不通。不是他觉得自己没能力，而是这样做的风险系数太大，成功与否完全取决于父亲的配合，但他不能把决胜权放在别人的手中，所以根本不可行。

可是这个想法在他的脑海里待了太久，久到已经成为一种执念，总在他不经意的时候浮现，仿佛一口钟在时刻提醒着他还有未完成的事。

好在幸运的是，他现在有了第二个解决事情的方法。如果Q真的和这一切有关系，那么只要找到Q，所有难题就会迎刃而解。

这也是他为什么会答应婆婆来到泰国的原因。

在秦风过去的人生里，除了父亲的案件，他和Q不再有过任何的交集。而且根据他从CrimeMaster玩家，黑客大师KIKO那里打听来的消息，Q的IP地址目前定位在加拿大。当然了，秦风不至于天真到就此相信Q就在加拿大，但他却有一种强烈的感觉Q很可能不在国内。既然如此，那或许离开这个地方才是找到他的最好方法。还有，如果他这个传说中的表舅真的是唐人街第一神探，那或许他对Q也并非一无所知。

于是，抱着向舅舅求助的希望，秦风搭上了前往曼谷的航班。

然而，当他终于见到唐仁的时候，他才发现自己究竟还是太天真。

在曼谷的第一个晚上是从体验超速驾驶开始的，虽然在泰国压根没有超速这一说法。灰白色的小绵羊飞一般地穿梭在城市主干道上，不断变换的方向和擦肩而过的汽车让秦风惜命地抱紧了唐仁。他好几次试图开口让他慢点开，可一张嘴就被灌了一口风，那浓重的汽油味呛得他浑身难受，最后还是只能认命地埋头躲在他身后自求多福。

半个小时的车程过后，唐仁把他带到了当地的酒吧街。曼谷是一个不夜城，夜晚往往才是这座城市露出真面目的时刻。踩着高跷的街头艺人花枝招展地在路上营业，然而再抢眼的妆扮也比不过那个挂在他们身上的价格牌来得吸人眼球。这或许是只存在于泰国的一种奇特装饰品，源自于他们引以为傲的性文化。

人群中的秦风抬头对上艺人们的双眼，观察的本能让他试图从这种外人难以理解的文化中搜寻一些“真相”。但一旁的唐仁却突然勒住他的脖子拐进一家酒吧。毫无防备的秦风被他吓得一个踉跄，为了迁就他身高而弯下的腰难受得几乎扭到。

穿过酒吧大门后，秦风感觉自己仿佛来到了另外一个世界。喧闹的音乐声和浑浊的气息充斥了整个封闭的空间。穿着性感的舞女在桌子上舞台上热情地扭动着。那些散发着浓香的身体就好像一个个吃人的妖怪，尽管秦风知道自己不该这样想，但他还是本能地躲开了那些朝他伸过来的手。

“哎呀你看你这么紧张做什么！”唐仁一脸嫌弃地对着东躲西藏的秦风道，他一把拽过拘谨的少年夹在胳膊底下，一路带他穿过人群来到一沙发前。

这时秦风的面前突然出现了一金链子，他好奇地顺着那项链往上看，很快就对上了对方同样探究的目光。

“唐仁，你什么时候变成这种口味了？”那人一脸囧样地看着秦风的脸问道。

唐仁这才紧忙松开他解释道：“哎呀不是啦，这我侄子啦，第一次来泰国，我带他好好见识见识啦。”

“你、你好，我是、秦、秦风。”秦风礼貌地朝对方打招呼道。

“欸你侄子还是个结巴？”对方一脸惊奇地看着秦风，“我是坤泰，有我罩着今晚随便玩啦哈！”

秦风本能地思考了一下坤泰这句话的意思。首先从他的打扮能看出他不是一般人，有正当的职业，而且职位不低。他和唐仁的关系比起朋友更像是上下级，但又不是正规的同单位上下属关系。那么一个正当职业者和一个街头混混之间能有什么样的利益关系呢？秦风几乎是一瞬间就想到了答案。

情报。

这个坤泰，不是警察就是警察相关职业的人。

这样看来，或许唐仁也并非真的像他表现的那样无知无能。

抱着继续观察的想法，秦风任由唐仁将他带到沙发旁坐下。他一边冷静地观察着这个酒吧的环境，一边用余光注意着唐仁的一举一动。在他看到唐仁给自己的酒里下了药后，他毫不犹豫地调换了两个酒杯，接着熟悉这个酒吧的环境。

泰国是一个性文化十分成熟开放的地方，因此供人娱乐的场所也有多种不同的类型，从传统的女性主导到特有的人妖主导，每一种特定的类型都能反映出客人的特定属性。而他们目前所在的这个地方显然是个女性主导的场合。从表演者到服务者，除了门口和角落里的安保人员，店内员工里几乎看不到任何一个男人。而与之相反的是，客人群体里几乎看不到任何一个女人，这表明此处的客人都是有着传统异性观的男性群体。如此泾渭分明的人群划分，很容易让一些弄虚作假的人暴露自己的身份。

“你看什么看得这么入神呢？”突然凑过来的唐仁吓了秦风一跳，“身边这几个不喜欢吗，要不要舅舅给你换几个啦？”

而听到唐仁的话后，秦风身边的几位酒女都像怕到手的肉跑了一样，个个争先恐后地拿起桌上酒杯往他嘴边凑。秦风为难地左右推脱着，那一副显然没有见过世面的模样惹得唐仁哈哈大笑。于是向来看热闹不嫌事大的唐仁一把就抓住了秦风的下巴，不管三七二十一拿起一个酒杯直接给他灌了下去。

秦风惊得瞪大了眼睛，带气的刺激口感呛得他喉咙发痒，没一会儿就狼狈地咳了出来，把酒洒了一身。可唐仁却丝毫没有感到抱歉，甚至笑得更开心。他指挥着一旁的酒女继续给秦风灌酒，没一会儿就把他惹得有些发毛。

“够了！”秦风一把推开酒女的胳膊。没拿稳的玻璃杯砸在地上碎成一片。然而这点动静在喧闹的酒吧里根本不算什么，就连负责镇场的安保人员都没往这边看过一眼。可是偏偏有一个人和秦风对上了视线。不是酒女也不是唐仁，而是刚才一直在吧台喝啤酒的一个华人，也是秦风觉得这整个酒吧里最突兀的存在。

这个男人不属于这个店里的任何一个群体，他不应该出现在这里，那他为什么会在这呢？

满怀疑问的秦风在酒精的驱使下冲动地想要上前一探究竟，他推开挡在面前的唐仁，脚步虚浮地朝男人走去。然后又推开一个路过的服务员，甩甩头努力看清眼前开始虚晃的场景。可这时唐仁的脸又挡在了面前，一张嘴叽哩咕噜地好像说了什么“你要去哪里”，“你换了我的那杯”，“药更猛啦”之类的话。秦风不耐烦地一巴掌拍开他的脸，继续往那个男人的方向走去。可这时他的脑袋已经晕到了极致，彻底扭曲的视线让他无法聚焦男人的面容。他本能地皱着眉凑近去看，可一低头就感觉身体失重了一般垂直倒下，紧接着他便失去了意识。

一时愣住的唐仁不解地看了看倒下的秦风又看了看眼前的男人，视线来回在两人身上扫了几遍后才恍然大悟道：“原来你小子喜欢这种口味，早说嘛！”

唐仁说着用力地拍了拍秦风的背，那力度震得高脚凳上的男人都跟着抖了一抖。

“呃……”男人不解地看向唐仁，一只手艰难地从秦风身体下抽出来，尴尬又不失礼貌地笑问，“你认识他？”

“他是我侄子啦！”唐仁笑道。

“那……你能帮忙把他扶起来吗？”男人接着笑问。

“不行啦，他是专门来找你的，我把他拉走不人道啦！”唐仁拒绝道。

“呃……”男人为难得几乎挂不住脸上的笑。无奈他只能自己动手试着扶起趴在身上的秦风，可没想到上一秒还沉得跟死猪一样的人下一秒就突然睁开眼抓住了他的肩膀。

被吓了一跳的男人几乎叫出声来，他瞪大眼睛看着面前的秦风，屏息的身体僵硬地等待着他的下一步动作。而这时秦风慢慢地凑近了他的脸，温热的气息扫在他的皮肤上，让男人不由得感到一阵战栗。

可就在两人的鼻尖快要碰上的时候，秦风却又突然闭上眼倒了下去。这一下直接让一旁看戏的唐仁可惜地叫了出声，一脸恨铁不成钢地道：

“都快亲上了你还晕什么晕呀！要晕也等亲上去之后再晕啦！”唐仁一边嫌弃地骂着一边抓住秦风的衣领往后拽。可没想到他一用力，秦风就伸手抱住了男人。而且他越是用力拽，秦风就把人抱得越紧。眼看是拉不开两人的唐仁果断放弃了这个念头。他走到两人身边看了又看，看了又看，最终对着男人道：

“要不你今晚就陪陪他啦。”

男人语塞，低头看了看趴在胸前的脑袋，又抬头看了看唐仁的脸，也只能妥协了。


	3. Chapter 3

**_**你想干什么？** _ **

要把一个烂醉如泥的成年人从酒吧搬到唐人街再搬到二楼的小木屋里可不是一件容易的事。尤其在同行的人只会说闲话分散你注意力的时候。男人觉得自己没有半路撂担子不干简直就是新世纪七大奇迹之一。

在他终于把秦风丢到床上之后，累出一身汗的他已经连站起来的力气都没有了。而跟他一同回来的唐仁却连一杯水都不倒给他，只笑嘻嘻地交待下“今晚就把他交给你啦，你们两个好好享受啦”就关上门走了。

男人几乎被他气笑了出声，忍不住腹诽这都是什么舅舅。不过话说回来，这小子确实是个好货色。刚刚在酒吧太突然了没怎么看清脸，现在仔细瞅瞅，长得确实清秀。

“哎呀，你这舅舅也真是心大。”男人一边自己感慨着一边撑着头打量秦风的长相。他轻轻用手抚过少年干净的脸，指尖在他脸颊上画了个圈，随后有意无意地滑过他的嘴唇。

还真乖。男人一边想着一边忍不住勾起了嘴角。他抱着些许恶作剧的念头凑近了秦风的脸，闭上眼轻轻地闻了闻他身上的气味。而就在他满意地退回时，却突然对上秦风的双眼。男人顿时吓得整个人抽了一下，紧张的心跳都跟着漏了一拍。

“酒醒了？”男人一边喘气拍了拍自己的胸口一边问道。

但秦风只是慢慢地把视线从他身上挪开，然后缓缓地看了眼周围的环境，问道：“这、这里——”

“唐人街，你舅舅的住处。”男人果断地接上他的话回答道。

“你、你是——”

“路人，好心送你回家的，不用谢了。”男人笑着再度打断。他撑着床坐了起来，正准备下去的时候却被秦风一把抓住了手腕，紧接着这人也跟着坐了起来。

“你、你不是、路、路人。”秦风加快了一点语速肯定道。他盯着男人看的双眼透着一股诡异的清醒，莫名地让人觉得心里发毛。

男人皱眉看他，不太适应地扭动着手腕试图挣脱秦风的手。“你什么意思？”

“你、为为什么、去酒吧。”秦风用力地抓住男人的手往身前一拽，阻止了他意欲逃走的行为。

“去酒吧当然是为了喝酒啊。”男人不明所以地回答道，挣扎的动作越发大了起来。

“不对，你要喝酒不会去这种地方。”秦风突然快速地否定道。说话间，他一把抓住男人的手往自己身后拽。顿时失去平衡的人不得已倒在他身上，神情看起来越发的可疑。

“你喜欢男人。”秦风看着男人的双眼道。

“我也喜欢女人。”男人毫不示弱地反击道，他看起来有些愠怒，但却没有慌张，可这反而让秦风更加在意。

“但你最近只跟男人来往。你在酒吧坐了一个晚上，身上的香味却很淡，说明你没有让店内的女人近身。我去找你的时候，你的身体是面朝我这边坐着的，可吧台分明在你的侧后方，说明你一整个晚上都在观察我们。还有你身上的酒味不重，说明你没喝多少。你本可以丢下我不管却没这么做，说明你另有所图。”

秦风一口气说了长长一段话，紧接着突然停下，探究性地看进了男人的眼底。

“但你的目标不是我。”秦风一边说着一边观察男人情绪的变化，“你的目标是唐仁，或者坤泰。”

男人沉默地和秦风对视了一秒，紧接着笑了起来。

“小弟弟，你就是因为这个才抱着我不放吗？”

秦风的眼里闪过了一丝疑惑。他抱着他不放？

“哎呀，我看你是侦探小说看多了。”男人端出了一副成年人的口吻感叹道。他用另一只手拍了拍秦风的肩膀，却又突然捏住了他的下巴逼他抬起头来。

男人跪在床上俯视着秦风的脸，墨色的双眼里渐渐染上了一些傲慢和挑衅。他缓缓挑起一边的眉毛，然后一点点低头凑近秦风，直到他们额头抵住额头，鼻尖顶住鼻尖。

“别想得那么复杂。”男人用气音低语道，“很多时候，很多事情，它就是很简单的。”男人说着歪头吻上了秦风的唇，趁着少年错愕的一瞬直接把人压在床上。

被压的秦风第一反应就是挣扎，可男人的舌头不知什么时候伸到了他的嘴里还和他的缠在了一起。每当他试图起身，男人就会用力地吮吸一下。那陌生的酥麻感让秦风有些手足无措地不知如何应对，他的知识告诉他这或许是一种可以称之为快感的感觉，但他从来没有经历过，他也不该跟眼前这个人一起经历这些。

可眼下的局面显然已经不受他控制了，根植于基因的本能在酒精和药物的双重催化下，很快就向男人的攻势投降。秦风开始无意识地回应男人的吻，甚至学习着他的动作把主导权夺回手中。

或许是因为感受到了秦风的妥协，被吻得舒服的男人渐渐放松了对少年的压制。而觉察到自己可以活动之后，年轻气盛的男孩立刻翻身将人按在了身下。可他的这番举动不但没有引起男人任何的慌张，对方反而还像早有预料地笑了出声。

秦风对此感到一阵憋屈，正犹豫着要做点什么示威，结果男人又抱着他的脖子主动吻了上来。有了先前的经验之后，这个吻很快就渐入佳境。秦风单手撑着床，另一只手按住男人的后脑不断地加深吮吻的动作。男人的嘴唇又肉又软，口感好得像是果冻，总让秦风不自觉地上牙去咬。他的力气有时候会太大，男人就免不了哼哼两声以示抗议。但在这个气息暧昧的环境，男人的抗议就像被奶化了一样，可爱得让秦风有点思维混乱。

这时，男人伸进他裤子里的手吓得秦风立刻回神缩开。但搭在他腰上的手阻断了他的动作。男人一边笑着安抚他别怕一边握住秦风的分身，他轻轻用指尖蹭过敏感的前端，趁着少年一时僵住慢慢加大了力度，然后把另一只手放进嘴里用唾液润湿，再伸入少年的裤子握住他套弄起来。

直接而刺激的快感很快就沿着脊髓一路窜上大脑，秦风的身体渐渐开始紧绷，吐露的气息也跟着炽热起来。被别人用手套弄的感觉和自己平时做的感觉完全不同，这种陌生而又不受控的动作充满了未知和紧张，而神经紧绷跟注意集中会进一步放大快感。少年朝气的身体因此很快就兴奋了起来，看向男人的眼神里终于染上了情欲。

“舒服吧。”男人有些得意地笑道。他抬起头去亲吻秦风的嘴唇，同时加快了手上的动作激烈地套弄起来。少年被他的这番举动打得呼吸急促，他略有不满地咬了咬男人的舌尖，手指不甘示弱地解开了他的裤子握住他同样有了感觉的分身。

倒是没想到男孩会主动起来的男人手上动作顿了顿，但没多久他就学会配合起男孩的节奏，把两人的前端蹭在一起彼此磨蹭，有时甚至会同时握住它们一起套弄。在双重的刺激下，男人的情欲很快就赶上了男孩的节奏。他情不自禁地张开嘴急促喘息，温热的身体无意识地往秦风身上蹭，仿佛在渴求着一个拥抱。但他又是那么地骄傲，宁愿一直隐忍着也不把话说出口，实在是忍不住了就张嘴咬住少年的喉结，像泄愤一样用牙齿去刺痛他的皮肤，却又像勾引一样舔吻他的皮肤。

哪里经历过这些的男孩不知道该如何回应，可压在身体里的一团邪火被撩得越来越旺，他就只能加快了手上的动作试图报复男人，也为了让自己快些发泄出来而粗暴地套弄着。这般蛮横的快感顿时就让男人呻吟了出声，他一边急促地喘着气一边配合着男孩的节奏摆起了腰。为了掩饰自己的失控，他故意在男孩身边低笑了一声，用一副游刃有余的语气评价道：

“看来你平时也没少做。”

秦风皱眉看了他一眼，隐忍的欲望已经将他的瞳膜染成了黑色，如今再被这样挑衅，那压抑的情欲便忍不住翻涌起来，使他的眼神变得越发兽性。

“生理需求人人有之，有什么出奇的。”

秦风说着进入了最后冲刺阶段。男人被他打得措手不及，一口气哽在喉头像是窒息般抽搐了起来。但他很快就回过了神一把按住秦风的手，不顾对方愠怒的不解硬是中止了他的动作。

“你做什么？”秦风语气不善地问道。快感被强行中断的感觉可一点也不好受，他的身体不受控制地轻颤了一下，挺立的下身更是一抽一抽地搏动着，显然是快要射了。

可男人却在这时勒住他的根部强行压下了他的欲望。秦风不爽地低吟了一声，用力抓住男人的手腕愤怒地盯着他。

“忍着。”可男人只是这样道，他的声音是抖的，说话的时候还在不停地抽着气，显然他自己也难受得紧。但他却坚持不让秦风继续做下去，而是粗暴地踢掉了自己的裤子，然后张开腿勾住秦风的腰把两人拉近了一些。

“你——”意识到男人想做什么的秦风顿时有些紧张起来。可男人却只是轻佻地一笑，单手拨开刚从裤子里拿出来的润滑剂瓶盖，然后将里面的液体挤在另一只手上。

“好好看着，哥教你怎么跟男人做爱。”男人说着把沾满了润滑剂的手指探向自己的下身，先是试探性地在穴口按了一圈，等到肌肉开始放松之后缓慢地把手指伸进体内。

那柔软的肉穴很快就接纳了男人的手指，泛红的穴口紧紧地吸住了他的手指，随着他不断进出的动作张开又闭合。男人的动作很熟练，他灵活地转动着自己的手指调整角度，脸上的表情随着指尖的不断深入逐渐变得绮丽，吐露的呻吟也越发得潮热暧昧。呆呆看着眼前这一幕的秦风竟有些发愣了，他甚至都不知道该把视线投放在什么地方，被男人撑开填满的肉穴显得太过色情，然而他潮红情动的面容也好不到哪里去，最后他只能退而求其中地看向男人起伏的胸膛，可没一会儿就发现此处的风景反而更加色情，他真是怎么看都不对。

而就在男孩内心纠结之时，躺在他身下的男人突然低骂了一声。那不满的语气让秦风本能地看向他的脸，结果一上来就对上了男人微愠的双眼。

“让你看你还真只会看啊！”男人气息不稳地骂道，仿佛有种恨铁不成钢的失望。

这是想让他做什么吗，可他该做什么呢？秦风顿时有些不解，唯有求助地看向男人，果不其然地看到对方翻了个大白眼。

“摸我的胸。”

“啊？”

秦风话音刚落就被男人狠狠地瞪了一眼，他连忙闭嘴低头看向男人的胸部，犹豫了片刻还是伸出手去握住了那两团肉。起先秦风以为男人饱满的胸部是肌肉形成的，因此一直预想着坚硬柔韧的手感。可碰上之后他才发现男人的胸极软，这是完全由脂肪堆积起来的肉团，没有经过任何的锻炼，就跟少女的胸脯一样，柔软而富有弹性。

这么想着的秦风鬼使神差地揉了揉手中的软肉，紧接着就听到男人低声地呻吟了一下，顿时就受了鼓励加大了劲。他隔着那单薄的布料用力地揉捏男人的胸，手指几乎要陷进那团软肉中，但很快就会被弹性的脂肪给挤回来。单薄的衣服很快就被他弄得皱褶不堪，敏感的乳头在频繁的摩擦之下也渐渐充血挺立。秦风敏锐地一把捏住了那颗肉粒，果不其然地看到男人轻轻地弹了一下，叫出声的呻吟也跟着变了个调。

聪明的少年于是开始变本加厉地玩弄起那两颗小肉粒。他用手指夹住它们揉捏拉扯，又时而用指腹用力地磨蹭乳尖。接二连三的激烈快感打得男人浑身泛红，他不自觉地开始扭动身体躲避男孩的蹂躏，然而立在他腰侧的双腿却总是不自觉地夹紧了男孩的腰，被润滑剂打湿的臀部一而再再而三地蹭上男孩的阴茎。

从未做过爱的秦风哪里受得了被人这般撩拨，沸腾的情欲在眼前艳景的刺激下变得越发无法控制。他甚至忍不住在心里暗骂了一句脏话，汗湿的手用力地按住了男人乱动的肩膀，紧接着低头咬住他的乳头用力地吮吸起来。

没料到这一下的男人差点就叫出了声来，他用力地推着少年的肩膀试图阻止他的暴行。但少年却强硬地拉开他的手按在了身旁，甚至卷起他的衣服袒露出他的身体，低头直接一口咬在那柔软细腻的皮肉上，像头饿坏了的狼崽子狠狠地吸着他的乳头。

带着疼痛的强烈快感花了男人的双眼，他有些失控地喘息了出声，敏感的身体活像一条搁浅的鱼反复地弹跳扭动。然而不管他怎样挣扎，男孩始终牢牢地将他按在身下，一张过于欺负人的嘴又舔又咬又吸地享用着他的身体，硬生生地把他吸出了生理眼泪。

至此男人方才的游刃有余可以说是全部崩盘了。他无助地捂着眼睛急促地抽着气，一双腿不停地夹住少年的腰用力磨蹭，挺立的分身反复顶到他的小腹，惹得少年不得不一把握住他好好教训一番。上下两个弱点同时被擒住的男人差点从床上跳了起来，他抽咽着抓紧了少年的肩膀，无意识地说出了几个求饶单字。但少年这一刻却像是聋了一般，完全不顾男人的“不要”加快了手上的速度，同时越发粗暴地舔咬起口中的软肉，最后同时发力直接将男人送上了高潮。

男人顿时瞪大了眼睛整个人颤抖了起来。秦风停下嘴上的动作抬头去吻他张开的唇。他慢条斯理地舔过男人的嘴唇和口腔，沾满精液的手顺着会阴摸到他的后穴，然后学着他刚才的动作探入了他的身体里。

秦风对人体结构向来感兴趣，他读过很多的书，也曾经拿自己的身体做过很多试验。但有的试验他一直找不到机会尝试，如今有了男人主动为他敞开双腿，他倒是省了不少的功夫。

男人的甬道十分柔软湿润，里头的肠肉充满弹性，显然是时常被锻炼的结果。秦风一边用手指感受着他的身体一边去猜测男人有过多少次性经历，然后又换了角度揉了揉他的前列腺，满意地发现男人的身体还是很健康的。既然没病，要做也不是不可以。秦风这么想着把手指从男人体内抽出，换上自己的东西抵住他的穴口。他没有和男人打一声招呼，扣着他的腰就直接一口气插了进去。

男人因他的这个举动低吟了一声，敏感的肠肉立刻收紧夹住了体内的肉柱，但又很快放松了一些让秦风可以运动起来。少年一开始的动作十分地谨慎缓慢，他试探性地开拓着男人的身体，用心去记忆他的每一个敏感点。等找到差不多之后，再慢慢地加快速度，直到男人开始有些急促地夹紧了他之后才彻底放开动作操干起来。

一下就进入了状态的性爱让男人爽得开始眼冒白光，逐渐意识到自己低估了少年的他在后悔的同时却又有些庆幸。可当他意识到少年压根没打算让他喘气的时候，他又开始怕了。连续的激烈的操弄很快就让他再度勃起，频繁被刺激穴心此刻已经酸到不行，每当男孩用力操进来时，男人都能感觉到自己的脑子里炸开了一朵烟花，体内深处迸溅的快感就像一把火烧得他全身发软。

再这么被干下去，他很快就要高潮。他需要喘一口气，哪怕就一下。可少年将他抓得太紧，他越是想逃，这人就逼得越紧。他越是让他慢一点，这人就越是蛮横地干。男人几乎要被他逼疯了，濒临高潮的身体止不住地打颤，吸得体内的东西一抽一抽地跳个不停。

他要射了。

男人只来得闪过这个念头，下一秒就被冲顶的快感打得神智溃散一片空白。

估计很久没有发泄过的少年这一下射得极多。当他终于从自己体内退出去的时候，男人都可以感觉到堵不住的精液紧跟着往外流。这种怪异的触感让他本能地夹紧了屁股，可收缩的肌肉反而挤出了更多的液体，它们就这样顺着臀缝流到大腿根部，最终滴落在床单上。

男人低喘着翻了个身想减轻这种诡异又羞耻的快感。可他刚一动，少年的身体就从身后贴了上来。紧接着一个坚挺的硬物抵住了他的后穴，还不等男人开口便强硬地插了进来。再次被填满的男人颤抖着低吟了一声，他发软的腰被少年捞起摆成一个跪趴的姿势，正要开口抗议两声，就被人挺动的动作操得只剩破碎的呻吟。

“你——唔——轻点——”每一下都被干到穴心的男人酸到几乎都要跪不住，可他身后的少年却还是那样持续有力地挺动着，就好像他压根就不会累一样。

而听到男人的抗议之后，秦风只是淡定地握紧了他的腰然后用力地往深处一插，语气平淡地回道：“你喜欢这样。”

“你——”

“我干得越狠你越想要，不是吗？”

“那也不能——唔——”

“没什么不能的，前列腺高潮没有不应期，只要我还硬着我就能让你一直高潮。”

“操——”男人只来得及骂出一个字就再也说不出话。少年又快又狠的挺动真把他的脑子干糊涂了。持续不断的高潮快感几乎超出他可以承受的范围，若不是少年做到后面的时候也累了，男人真的怀疑自己会被爽晕过去。

不过最后他们倒下的时候他离晕过去的极限也不远了。少年充满酒气的身体热得有些吓人，男人枕在他身上只觉得自己都快要融化了。可浑身无力的他连翻个身的动作做不到，逐渐涣散的意识让他眼前一黑，也不知算是睡过去还是晕过去了。


	4. Chapter 4

**_**你到底是谁？** _ **

“你轻点——”

男人的嗓子经过大半夜的折腾之后已经有些哑了，沙沙的嗓音混着断续的哽咽，每一下都像小动物可怜的低吟。但秦风知道，男人一点都不像小动物那样脆弱，他是柔软，但也韧性十足，他乐于包容，但从不屈从。他就像一个演员，用温和近人的外表包裹着骄傲坚韧的自己。这样的人，做事目的性都很强，所以秦风相信他接近自己一定有原因。

秦风渴望真相，渴望从男人那双漂亮但狡猾的眼睛里得到真相。他试着让他享受，也试过让他痛苦，他努力地让他崩溃过，让他哭，让他求饶，也尽力地让他平静下来，让他服从，让他听话。可不管是那种手段，男人始终藏着秦风想要的真相。直到两人最后都累得乏力，男人都没在秦风面前流露任何一丝破绽，这让秦风甚至开始怀疑自己，怀疑自己怀疑错了人。

最后，男人脱力地趴倒在他的身上，像一只玩累了的小狗哼哼地睡了过去。而秦风只能看着天花板不停地喘着气。他知道他输了。和男人的第一次交锋，是他输得彻底。

这一觉秦风睡得异常沉，以往总在这时候运作起来的记忆宫殿这次一点动静都没有，他甚至连一个梦都没做，整个晚上就好像只是他的一次眨眼，上一秒的天花板还亮着昏黄的灯，下一秒房间就被阳光全部填满。

头疼的秦风皱着眉揉了揉抽动的太阳穴，慢慢地撑着床坐了起来。他昨晚其实并没有喝很多酒，可现下身体的反应显然是宿醉了，真不知道唐仁昨晚到底给他灌了什么，还有那药……越想越头疼的秦风不由用力地甩了甩脑袋，结果这一动牵连到了某处内脏，顿时一股难以言喻的恶心感直冲喉咙，堵得秦风连忙捂住嘴巴跑下床四处寻找洗手间。

好在全球的建筑布局基本大同小异，秦风总算在快要兜不住的时候顺利吐了个痛快。然而这一动又牵扯到他脑袋上的神经，那越发难受的抽痛使他不得不趴在洗手台上喘了口气。他虚弱地拧开水龙头，用手捧起一些清水送进嘴里漱了漱口，等到好些时他才撑起身子洗了把脸。清凉的地下水很好地减轻了他的闷苦，终于舒服些的他抬起头对着镜子理了理自己的衣服，却无意中发现身后某个角落里的唐仁。

疑惑的秦风歪头打量了一下唐仁这个猥琐的姿势，然后皱着眉一脸嫌弃地转身看他。

“唐唐唐仁！你你你在干嘛呢！”

秦风话还没说完唐仁就已经吓得整个人虚软在地上，他捂着胸口回头一脸“我靠”地看着秦风，气道：“你想吓死人啊，结巴就别学人告密啦！”

“那、那就让你一、一大早偷看人洗、洗澡吗？”秦风扬着下巴反驳道。

“我靠你小子还有没有良心了！就许你一夜春宵不许我偷看洗澡吗！”

秦风一下想到了昨晚发生的事，顿时有些不好意思起来。唐仁见他害羞就立马来了劲，一脸坏笑地从地上爬起来蹭到秦风身边，调笑道：“不过还真没看出来，你一细胳膊细腿的，还挺给劲的啊！”

“说说说什么呢你！”秦风一把转过身去背对唐仁。

“嘿呀还害羞啦？”唐仁大笑道，“昨天一晚上嘎吱嘎吱的时候怎么不见你害羞啊，我昨晚在楼下被折腾得一晚没睡好你知道吗？”

“行行了，别再说了！”秦风一甩手就准备回房，然而走了两步又突然想起来什么，拐回来问道，“对对了，昨昨晚那个人你你认识他吗？

“不认识呀。”唐仁果断道。

“你你确定？”秦风谨慎道。

唐仁闻言思考了一下，确定道：“真的不认识啊。”

秦风顿时皱着眉嫌弃地扫了唐仁一眼，抱怨道：“那那你就这么把把我丢给他？你你怎么当人舅舅的。”

可意外的是，唐仁对此却一脸委屈道：“明明是你先死抱着人不放，你还来怪我？”

那一刻秦风突然愣住，紧接着紧张起来。他一把抓住唐仁着急地看着他的眼睛追问道：“你你确定你没看错？”

“废话！”唐仁一把甩开秦风的手，当场把昨晚的场景重现了一遍，“你就这么死命地抓着人家不放，我想拽都拽不开啊。”

秦风顿时觉得浑身都凉了，他想起昨晚男人和他说的话，他当时以为这只是男人的一句谎言，可从没想过竟然是真的。他为什么要抓着他不放？就算他意识到这个人有问题，也不至于这么冲动。他当时一定看到了什么或者注意到什么！到底是什么，能让他在意识不清醒的时候都本能地想要去抓住。

秦风咬着牙关努力地回想在酒吧里的场景，然而他的记忆因为酒精和药物的干扰已经变得混乱不堪，不论他如何回想，结果都是一片扭曲模糊的画面。

该死！

秦风不甘地狠狠抓了把头发，把一旁的唐仁吓了一跳。

“你撞邪啦？”

“昨晚那个人！”秦风一把抓住唐仁问道，“他给你留电话了吗？”

“当然没有啦。”唐人不明所以地挣脱秦风的手，“你没问他要电话？”

秦风没有回答，只是一脸懊悔地叹了口气。唐仁一看这反应就猜到了答案，连忙端出过来人的姿态同情地拍拍他的肩膀，安慰道：“哎呀没事啦，第一次嘛，流程不熟练也是可以理解的啦，大不了舅舅今晚再带你去找其他好货色啦。”

秦风闻言无语又嫌弃地朝他翻了个白眼，拨开唐仁的手就准备回房。却没想到唐仁坚持地追上来直接扑在他背上，把毫无防备的秦风差点直接压趴。

“哎呀你别这么丧啦！这样吧，你不是喜欢破案吗，舅舅带你去办案啦！”

一听“办案”两个字的秦风顿时眼睛就亮了，他回头激动地抓着唐仁的肩膀，语气里全是压抑不住的兴奋：“你你你说真的吗！”

“你这结巴怎么一时好一时坏的呀。”唐仁牛头不对马嘴地奇怪道。

“你你你先别管这个，你真的要带我去办办案吗？”秦风激动道。

“君子一言驷马难追啦！”唐仁得意地笑道。

“我我我马上去换衣服！”秦风笑着一路跑回房间，兴奋地甩开床上的被单捡起地上的衣服往身上套。然而这时，一张突然进入视线的小卡片叫停了他的动作。

秦风谨慎地捡起那张小卡片，这应该是一张名片，紫色主调，色彩斑斓，很像是娱乐场所的名片，只可惜正反面上的文字都是泰文。秦风认真地记下了卡片上的文字，又低头闻了闻卡片上的味道，但没捕捉到什么特殊的气味。他有些疑惑地把卡片攒在手里，然后趴在地上仔细地差看了一遍房间的地板，在确定没有发现第二张名片之后才把手里的卡片收进了口袋。

这时唐仁在外面敲门催促，秦风便赶紧把衬衣塞进裤子里绑好腰带。

“这这是你的吗？”门一打开，秦风就把刚刚捡到的名片竖在唐仁面前。

唐仁斗鸡眼地看了一圈，夺下名片正反翻了翻，然后还给了秦风。“不是我的啦。”

“那那你知知道这是哪儿吗？”

“没听说过啦。”唐仁摇头道，“行啦快走啦，我们要迟到啦！”

唐仁说着急匆匆地就下了楼，秦风也只好暂时把名片收起来赶紧跟上。

曼谷的唐人街颇有点上世纪八九十年代的中国街头的既视感，密集的楼房，遍天的竹棚，路边的理发店和随处可见的小摊贩。秦风跟着唐仁游走在窄巷里，恍惚间有种回到了小时候的错觉。孩时的他也总是这样跟着父亲在广州老城区里到处闲逛。父亲是个爱下厨的人，为了找一口好吃的，他们常常不远千里地跑到各处的菜市场，尤其是那些隐藏在窄巷里的市集，你永远都猜不了你能在这里发现什么宝贝。

那时候，父亲曾经指着巷道里的一处石阶梯跟他说过一句话，城市和人不一样，城市是藏不住秘密的，但我们要学会去发现秘密。当时的秦风还听不懂父亲这句话是什么示意，他疑惑地看着那处石阶梯，看了半天也没看出个所以然来。一直到许久以后他再次跟着父亲来到这巷子里买鱼时，才发现那处石阶梯支了个理发店，店主人是个精神的阿姨，她手里的电动剃发器翁嗡嗡地响着，一层接一层的头发接二连三地落在地面上。这时秦风才猛地回过了神，张着嘴愣愣地看着那些卡在缝隙中扫不掉的头发。

那是秦风第一次发现，原来父亲远比自己以为的要细心和聪明。

“找到了！”唐人突然响起的声音打断了秦风的回忆，他回神后下意识地往身前看，却发现原本走得好好的人不知何时蹲在了垃圾堆旁。他好奇地上前一看，只见唐仁笑得一脸贼光地抱起了一只脏兮兮的小狗。

“找找狗？”秦风下意识地发出了疑问，“这这就是你说的办案？”

“哎呀你一个小孩子家懂什么啦。”唐仁直接无视了秦风的疑问抱着小狗就走向了最近的一家宠物店。秦风无语地跟了上去，但还是先说服自己不要轻易被表象骗了，也许事情没那么简单。可当他看到唐仁拿出一张照片要求店主人把小狗染成图片上的模样时，他还是忍不住为自己的天真翻了个大白眼。

“你你这是诈诈诈骗！”秦风气愤道。

“诈你的头！我这是关爱空巢老人做善事啦！”唐仁一边翻着白眼一边拿着钱大摇大摆地走着。

秦风简直被他的厚脸皮气得说不出话。“接接下来干嘛，找找完狗找猫猫吗？”

“哪有那么多猫猫狗狗给你找啦。哎，你别拉长个脸嘛。这样啦！这些钱你拿去，给自己买点好吃好喝的啦，我就先去享受一下啦！”唐仁说着把手里的一叠钞票塞进口袋，然后重新摸出一些皱皱巴巴的钞票，从里面抽出两张面值二十的泰铢（共计约合人民币九元）塞到秦风手里，接着就拔腿跑了。

“你！”秦风一时没反应过来拉住唐仁，就只能看着他得意地跑进不远处的一家街头理发店躺下。无语的少年翻着白眼叹了口气，看着手里的两张二十泰铢气笑了出声。不过走了这么大半天他也确实渴了。秦风扭头看了眼身边的菜市场入口，犹豫了一下还是决定进去逛逛。

曼谷的市集大多都是露天的，最多在顶上支一大片连续的布蓬挡一挡毒辣的阳光。秦风跟在一自行车后缓慢地走在狭窄的过道中，一边观察着周围摊贩上的商品，一边注意着四周的环境变动。这时他注意到不远处有一家小超市，便加快了步伐穿过人群朝那走。简陋的小超市商品品种有限，秦风大致看了一圈后选了几瓶饮料和水，又随手抓了些零食。结账的时候他有些不好意思地用英语问了句多少钱。收钱的老板娘顿时笑得有些暧昧，只见她从柜台后探出半个身子凑近了秦风，用不太标准的中文问：“小哥哥从中国来的？”

秦风尴尬但礼貌地干笑几下，一边后退半步一边从口袋里摸出钞票。而这时老板娘的笑容突然僵了僵，紧接着坐回了自己的座位上，但依然笑着对他道：“一百五十铢。”

秦风正疑惑老板娘的态度为何突然转变，低头数钱时才发现自己把早上捡到的名片也一起摸了出来。顿时他的脑里闪过了什么，他一边把钱递给老板娘一边拿起拿名片笑问：“姐姐，你知道这是哪儿吗？”

听他这么一问，老板娘眼里又闪起了微妙的光。她再度把身子往外探了探，用手指夹住名片扫了扫，然后回道：“这谁不知道，天堂酒吧嘛。”

“天堂酒吧？”

“嗯~整个曼谷最出名的同性恋酒吧，而且仅限男性。”

秦风了然地挑了挑眉，紧接着凑上前乖巧地朝老板娘笑了笑，追问：“那姐姐你知道这酒吧怎么去吗？”

老板娘受用笑着吸了口烟，低头看了一眼名片上的地址，然而思索了几秒后她有些抱歉地耸了耸肩，道：“这地址我不知道中文怎么讲，你可以打车过去，把名片给司机看就行了。”

没得到答案的秦风有些失望，但也没关系，因为最重要的信息他已经确认了。他感谢着从老板娘那里接过名片，然后快速地跑去找唐仁，准备让他带自己去酒吧。却没想到自己刚从菜市场里跑出来，就和一脸狼狈的唐仁撞了个正着。

“快跑！！！”

“哈！？”

“跑啊！！！”

冲得极快的唐仁一把抓住秦风的手往前跑，还顺走了他手里的袋子直接甩在迎面冲过来的人脸上。被吓了一跳的秦风不明所以地瞪着唐仁，质问的话正要出口，结果就被人一把按住脑袋往下压。紧接着竟然有个铁盆直接从他头顶越了过去。秦风吓得眼睛都快瞪出来了，好不容易喘过来一口气正要开口，结果又被唐仁一把推进竹篓摊，紧接着居然还响起了枪声！

顿时秦风就吓得大叫，发软的腿几乎站不起来，还是唐仁又硬把他拉起来一路狂奔拐进曲折的小巷，最终躲进某个僻静的角落才躲过一劫。可这时秦风已经吓得嘴都合不起来了，他活像一只吓破胆的土拔鼠，瞪圆着眼张大了嘴愣愣地看着面前的唐仁。

“你你你你——”秦风止不住地紧张道，“枪枪枪枪——怎怎怎么会有枪！”

“我有个屁的枪啦！”唐仁气急败坏地骂道，“那是警察的枪啦！”

“警警警察为为为什么开枪打打打你！”

“我怎么知道啦！嘘！”唐仁话音刚落就捂住了秦风的嘴，秦风条件反射地连忙也捂住他的嘴。这时巷子外面传来了轻微的脚步声，隐约还能听得到有人的对话声。两人于是对视了一眼，顿时默契地拔腿往反方向狂奔。

“在那边！”

行踪被暴露的他们再一次陷入警察的追击，无辜的秦风被迫跟着唐仁跑得腿都快断了，却在这时才想起来自己压根就没必要跑，警察要抓的又不是他！顿时理清思路的他连忙刹车停下，吓得一旁的唐仁也跟着刹车狼狈地停了下来。

“你干嘛呀！”唐仁急道。

“你你先把话说清楚，他们为为什么追你！”秦风气喘吁吁地问道。

“那我怎么知道啦！”唐仁急得跳脚道。

“那那你怎么知道他们追的是你！”

“有人告诉我的啦！”

敏锐的秦风立刻捕捉到疑点，上前一步逼问道：“谁？”

“那我怎么知道啦！哎呀你到底跑不跑！你不跑我跑啦！”唐仁急得已经开始在原地高抬腿，这时路口又传来了警察的追击声，吓得他连忙撒腿狂奔。

秦风下意识地想叫住他，结果被身后传来的枪响吓得猛一缩脖子，回头就看到一群堪比黑社会的暴力分子嘶吼着朝他冲了过来。顿时求生的本能让他拔腿就跑，再也顾不得什么无辜什么清白，只管着保命先了。

两人于是又在曼谷街头狂奔了半天，本来都已经出了唐人街结果最后又莫名其妙地绕了回来。但好在路上已经耗掉了大部分的警察，剩下的那些也基本上和他们一样，已经累得有气无力基本靠爬的了。这时狼狈不堪的两人又躲回了之前来过的那个小角落。他们各自靠在一边的墙角上喘着气，一边喘一边留意着外面的动静。

“你、你、到、底、犯、犯、了、什、什、么。”即使已经跑得肺都快爆炸，秦风也依旧不忘正事。

“都、都、说了、我、我不知道、啦！”唐仁一脸气急败坏道。

“那、那给你、打、打电话、那、那个人、是、怎么、说的？”秦风舔了舔脱皮的嘴唇问道。

“他、他就说、他们、是来杀我的。”

“杀你？”秦风皱眉道，“他、他们不是警察吗？”

“泰国黑警多了去啦！”

“那那也不对，这么大大阵仗，不不会是黑警。”秦风笃定道，“而而且，他们要杀杀你，肯定有有原因。”

“可我真的什么都不知道啊！”唐仁急道。

秦风皱着眉陷入了沉思，突然他想起了一个人。

“坤泰呢？”秦风看着唐仁道，“他不是警察吗？”

唐仁一脸恍然大悟地挥了挥手指，紧接着拉住秦风的手一路跑回了住处敲响了楼下的某扇门。

“谁啊？”一个女子不耐烦地前来开门，在看到唐仁之后立刻变了脸，二话不说就把他们拉进了屋，“你怎么还敢回来！不知道他们都在抓你吗！”

“我总得搞清楚事情嘛！”唐仁说着着急地从口袋里摸出电话拨通了某个号码。

这时女子才注意到一旁的秦风，警惕道：“你又是谁？”

“我我是他侄子，秦秦风。”秦风礼貌地朝女子点头道。

女子上下打量了一下秦风，确定他不是什么可疑分子之后才走到唐仁身边，着急道：“怎么样，你问清楚了没？”

“杀人！？”唐仁突然叫道。

“杀人！？”女子和秦风紧跟着也叫道。

然而唐仁又没了下文，只是呆呆地拿着被挂掉的手机，急得两人连忙上前摇醒了他。

“怎么回事啊，什么杀人！？”

“他、他、他、他说我杀人了。”唐仁又怕又懵地看着女子道。

两人顿时吓得后退了一步。

“你、你杀人了？”

“我没有啊！”唐仁着急地跳起来辩解道。

“杀人犯都是这么说的。”秦风回道。

“你到底站在哪边的啊！”唐仁气得骂道。

“你杀谁了啊！”女子紧跟着问道。

“我都没杀人我哪知道杀谁了啊！”唐仁叫道。

两人正欲继续追问，不料屋外传来了敲门声。三人顿时噤声，紧接着女子朝他们指了指上楼的楼梯，唐仁立刻心领神会，拉着秦风就往楼上躲。

女子留在客厅整理了一下表情，然后拉开门对着外面的坤泰笑了笑。可着急的男人并没有回应她，大步跨进屋后就跟她打听唐仁的下落。女子无辜地摇了摇头，反过来打听究竟发生了什么事。而此时楼上的两人也正趴在楼梯口专心地竖着耳朵偷听。在听到黄金的时候女子忍不住惊呼了一声，此时楼上的唐仁也吓得叫了出声，好在秦风及时地捂住了他的嘴。

总算把事情听明白后，两人默契地对视了一眼，决定暂时先离开这里躲一躲再说。

趁着夜色，唐仁带着秦风躲到了一处私人码头，这里常常有偷渡的船只出入，是公认的灰色地带，就算出了事警察也轻易不敢踏足，所以是他们现在最安全的藏身之地。暂时不用再跑路之后，秦风总算可以冷静下来认真地思考这件事。

根据坤泰刚才的说辞，警方现在认为唐仁谋杀了一名叫颂帕的手作者，并且私藏了黄金。这个颂帕隶属于一个犯罪团伙，他们之前从一名叫闫先生的黑帮人物手中偷走了一笔黄金。黄金被藏在颂帕的手工作坊内，然而人却在昨日被发现死于非命，藏起的黄金也不翼而飞。根据监控录像，在过去七天内进出过作坊的人只有唐仁，时间和颂帕的死亡时间吻合，所以凶手只可能是他。

但秦风总觉得哪里不对。

“黄金。”

“啊？”唐仁疑惑地看着突然说话的秦风。

“你刚才听到黄金的时候反应很激动。”

“我真的什么都不知道啊！”唐仁着急道。

“你别总急着否认。”秦风头疼道，“你如果真的没有杀人就把你知道的一切都告诉我，我会帮你找到真凶。”

唐仁第一反应是嘲笑秦风的天真，然而面对自己目前的如此窘境，再加上少年坚定的眼神，他就突然什么也说不出来了。

“那天，我是去收包裹的……”

颂帕的手工作坊十分简陋，好像穷得连电都用不起一样，唯一的光源便是里面的隔间透出来的灯光。唐仁只能摸黑走进作坊，一边走一边大声叫唤里面的人。结果好家伙连个面都懒得露，随手一指唐仁脚边的一个包裹就把人打发走了。唐仁在心里轻轻地切了一声，拿起包裹上的一叠钞票数了数，确认没错之后把钱收进了口袋，抱起包裹头也不回就走了。

“就这样？”秦风问道。

“就这样啦。”唐仁确认道。

“他没告诉你包裹里装的是什么？”

“问钱不问货，管送不管验。这都是行规啦。”唐仁回道，“谁知道里面会是黄金啊！难怪这么重！”

“你还记得包裹送哪儿了吗？”

“一个地下停车场！”

两人默契地一同起身往地下停车场赶去。路上秦风突然想起了之前一直被他丢下的事，他一把拉住唐仁的胳膊，问道：

“今天那个电话是谁打给你的？”

“我不知道啊。”唐仁说着掏出手机翻了翻手机通讯录，“你看，我不认识这个号码。”

秦风接过手机扫了眼号码，紧接着反拨了回去。他举起手机凑到耳边，果不其然地听到了一串系统提示音。

“欸，不过打电话给我的人，说的是中文。”唐仁忽然想起来什么道。

“这边不是很多人都会说中文吗？”

“不是我们这种中文啦，是你这种中文啦！”

秦风一愣，随即瞪大了眼睛。“你是说，给你打电话的是中国人？男的女的？”

“男的，声音还挺好听的，嘶，仔细想想好像还有点耳熟……”

秦风心里顿时有了一个大胆的猜测。

“是昨晚和我在一起的那个男人吗？”

唐仁一惊，连忙拍手激动道：“就是他啦！”

秦风忽然觉得身上起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。而就在此时，秦风的手机突然震动了一下，他对这个提醒再熟悉不过，这是有人在CrimeMaster上发布了新的任务。秦风连忙掏出手机点开app，一上来就被自己和唐仁的通缉令吓得手心开始冒汗。

Q，秦风皱眉紧盯着任务发布人的名称，拿着手机的手止不住地开始微微颤抖。

你到底是谁？


	5. Chapter 5

**_**“是你。”** _ **

当秦风和唐仁到达地下停车场的时候，他们要找的那辆车早已经不见。留在地面上的痕迹很旧，估计在唐仁送货的那天车子就已经被开走。顿时失了信心的唐仁一屁股坐在地上哀嚎，可秦风依然不死心地趴在地上想寻找一丝蛛丝马迹。

泥土往往是一个很好的帮手，它能告诉秦风这辆车来自哪里或者去过哪里。但秦风毕竟没有狗鼻子，他只能耐心地反复地确认这些泥土的味道。然而唐仁似乎十分不耐烦，一直用脚踢他屁股。秦风不满地说了他一句，又低头去闻了闻。可谁想这唐仁还越来越起劲了，连踢带拽地折腾着他，烦得秦风终于忍不住扭头骂他。

然而这一抬头，秦风才发现身边多了些陌生人。顿时感到不妙的他连忙站起来躲到唐仁身后，两人小心翼翼地往后撤，一边撤一边好声好气道：

“各位大哥，有话好好说啦，千万不要动手啊！”

“不想动手是吧，行，乖乖把黄金交出来！”为首的一个矮个子大声地恐吓道。

“怎么又是黄金！”唐仁崩溃道，“我真的不知道黄金在哪里啊！”

“不知道啊？真不知道啊？”

“真不知道啊！”唐仁卖惨道。

“哎呀真不知道那就没办法了……动手！”

随着矮个子突然的一句大吼，一个黝黑的壮汉立刻提着唐仁的衣领把人拎起扔在了一旁的柱子上。秦风被他吓了一跳，连忙撒腿就跑。可这壮汉比他还要高上许多，人一伸手就抓住了他的衣领把人拉回来甩在墙上。这一下撞得可不轻，秦风只觉得呼吸一顿，喉头都漫开了一股腥气。眼看壮汉马上就要再给他一拳，秦风连忙举起手挡住脑袋，然而预料之中的疼痛并没有发生，反而听到一声惨烈的哀嚎。紧接着这壮汉就痛苦地倒在了地上，不知何时过来的唐仁一把拉住秦风的手就往外跑。

矮个子显然没料到这一反转，愣了半秒才赶忙追上去。于是昨日在唐人街发生的一幕仿佛又重演了，秦风被唐仁拽着逃得昏头转向，一整天没吃饭的身体很快就有些虚脱，终于在又一个拐角处不堪重负地倒了下去。

“我去！关键时刻你掉什么链子啦！”唐仁着急地蹲下来拍了拍秦风苍白的脸，然而已经有些晕眩的秦风实在是跑不动了，他费力地拍开唐仁的手，正想说些什么就看到唐仁被人一棍子敲晕在自己身上，他顿时吓得把话憋回去，正要抬头看，结果眼前一黑，直接被人用布袋蒙住了头。

再度恢复视野时他们已经被带到一个废弃仓库。一脸凶狠恶煞的陌生人拿着手里的铁棍哐哐哐地敲击着一旁的铁架，为首的矮个子拉起裤脚蹲在唐仁面前，最后一次耐心地问道：“黄金到底在哪里！”

可唐仁就算是急哭了也答不出他想要的答案。“我是真的不知道啊！！！”

“你他妈再说不知道试试看啊！！！！”而矮个子显然也气炸了，他不知从哪儿掏出了手枪抵住了秦风的脑袋，吓得两人都僵硬了身子。

“可、可是……”唐仁欲言又止地看了看秦风又看了看矮个子，“可是你就算打死他我也——啊啊啊！”

唐仁话还没说完就被突然响起的枪声吓得大叫。

“知不知道！！你他妈到底知不知道！！！”

“知道知道知道！”真心被吓到的秦风终于忍不住大叫了，不然让唐仁再这么玩下去自己这命就要被玩没了。

终于听到答案的矮个子立刻冷静了下来，他收起枪看向不停喘气的秦风，再一次拉起裤腿蹲在他面前。

“说。”他把枪口抵在秦风的脖子上，逼得他不得不抬起头来，“黄金到底在哪里。”

“在、在海鲜市场。”

“你他妈当我傻子吗！”

“我说的都是真的！”秦风大叫道，“那辆面包车是送海鲜的，黄金就在车上，找到车子就能找到黄金。”

“曼谷这么多海鲜市场，这要找到什么时候去。”一旁的壮汉忍不住插嘴道。

然而这时矮个子却突然举起手打断了他的话，看向秦风的眼神认真了起来。

“你确定真的在海鲜市场？”

“车子肯定已经报废了，但他曾经的主人一定在海鲜市场工作。”秦风肯定道。

矮个子点了点头，更加用力地把枪口抵在秦风的脖子上。

“要是黄金不在车上，我就杀了你们丢去喂鳄鱼。”矮个子凶狠地恐吓着，随即立刻起身带上同伴前去找车，只留下壮汉一人在这里看守他们。

终于把人打发走的秦风这才松一口气，他趁着壮汉背对他们的间隙小声地问唐仁：“有办法离开这里吗？”

“你以为拍电影啊，说走就走。”唐仁一脸嫌弃地说着，然而一只脚却不安分地在地上勾着什么。

秦风疑惑地顺着他的动作看过去，紧接着眼里亮了亮。他朝唐仁比了个加油的眼神，同时小心地注意着壮汉的举动。只可惜，用铁丝开锁本就是门技术活，用手都不一定能百分百成功，更何况用脚？若不是求生的本能盖过了生理厌恶，秦风是决不可能容忍唐仁的脚在自己脸上跳华尔兹。那恶心的滋味，真让他连胃酸都吐出来了。

“我们现在去哪里呀？”虽然两人顺利从壮汉手里逃脱，但他们现在依然是通缉犯，事情距离解决还远着呢。

“找黄金。”

“你要跟他们抢黄金！？”唐仁惊道。

秦风闻言嫌弃地看了唐仁一眼，解释道：“黄金根本就不在车上。”

“哈？所以你刚才是骗他们的！？”唐仁激动道，“你就不怕他们回来寻仇！”

“现在整个泰国都在通缉我们，多他们几个也没关系。”秦风毫不在意道，“现在更重要的是搞清楚颂帕的死究竟是怎么回事。”

“等等，你不是要找黄金吗？”

秦风闭上眼无语地叹了口气，终于忍不住说出这几天一直憋在他心里的话：“就你这智商，也好意思叫唐人街神探？”

“你懂什么你！我上知天文下通地理还英俊潇洒无所不能——”

“行了行了，你这些话就留着回去跟你的房东吹吧。”秦风嫌弃地打断道。他和唐仁来到了路边的一个米粉店坐下，一边填饱肚子一边分析现在的情况。

“本来我也以为黄金就在车上。但当刚才那些人出现的时候我就知道错了。”

“为什么呀？”

“颂帕和他们是一伙的，他们把黄金从闫先生那里偷出来，先藏在了颂帕的手工作坊，然后借你的手转移到面包车上，那么最终接手的一定是刚才那群人。可他们并没有把车开走。”

“所以呢？”

“这就说明真相有两个可能性。第一，颂帕把黄金转手给其他人了。第二，颂帕自己私藏了黄金。可是第一种可能风险系数太大，因为你运送黄金的时间他们都知道，如果要等到你把黄金送到之后再转手，两拨人马一定会在停车场碰头，所以不可能。所以真相只有一个，那就是颂帕私藏了黄金。”

“所以黄金一直在手作坊里！”唐仁终于跟上了一点思路道，“可是不对啊，那车子是谁开走的？还有警察已经把手作坊搜了一遍，没找到黄金呀。”

“车子应该是被他的主人开走了，他和颂帕是同伙，你送包裹的时候他人就在车上。这两人的关系应该很好，团伙里的其他人也认识车主，但他并没有参与这次的黄金偷窃事件，所以一开始他们没有怀疑到他身上。这就能解释为什么刚才我一提海鲜市场，那矮个子的脸色就变了，而且问都不问我到底是哪个海鲜市场就带着人去找车。”

“懂了，所以是颂帕和别人联手坑了这笔黄金想独吞！那杀人的人会不会就是他同伙？”唐仁追问道。

“时间对不上，不可能。”秦风果断道。

“他请了杀手？”

“如果真是这样，他压根就没必要陪颂帕演这出戏。在黄金到手的第一天直接杀人越货，反而不会暴露自己的行踪。”

“所以说来说去，黄金还藏在手作坊里，那为什么警察没找到？”

“要是所有警察都靠得住，还要侦探顾问做什么。”

秦风说完两人便结了账，趁着夜色偷摸来到手作坊附近。

“等等，我还有一个问题不明白。”在唐仁配锁准备开门的时候，他又突然想到了什么。

“说。”秦风警惕地观察着四周的环境。

“所以颂帕的死和黄金到底有什么关系呢？”

“好问题，进去再说。”

唐仁的这个问题其实正好问到了盲点上，这也是秦风疑惑的地方。因为按照警方和他们一直以来的思路，谋杀颂帕的人目的是为了偷走黄金，可现在黄金分明还在手作坊内，如果杀他的人真的是为了黄金，总不至于连一点问出黄金下落的耐心都没有就直接动手吧。唯一合理的解释就是凶手根本不是为了黄金杀人，颂帕谋杀案和黄金失窃案根本就是两个案子！

想通了的秦风顿时感到一阵战栗，他紧张而又仔细地查看手作坊里各个角落，从地上灰尘掉落的厚度到案发处的打斗痕迹，他努力地通过各种线索还原当时的作案的场景。可无论怎么重建，他都无法还原凶手躲过监控进入这个密室的方法。

“除非——”

“除非？”听他讲了一路的唐仁已经彻底放弃自己的思考了，他紧张地看着秦风，焦急地等待他的答案。

“门口的监控每七天自动更新一次，每更新一次就会覆盖之前的内容。颂帕的死亡时间在第四天，那天也正好是你出入手作坊的日子，所以要么你就是凶手，要么凶手在四天前就已经躲在这里了。”

“四天前？”唐仁惊讶道，“这也太玄乎了吧！”

“这是唯一的解释！”秦风肯定道，可突然他又想到了什么，顿时一阵毛骨悚然，“今天几号了？”

“什么几号了？”唐仁一时跟不上他的思维速度。

“外面的监控不仅没有拍到凶手进入手作坊也没有拍到他离开！”秦风瞪大了眼睛看着唐仁问道，“那凶手去哪儿了？”

唐仁被他吓得浑身一震，正想要说话的时候突然看到秦风身后出现一个人影，连忙一把推开秦风抬腿踢他。冲动的杀手顿时被打了个踉跄，但他立刻稳住身子举刀又挥了过来。唐仁连忙双手扛下杀手的攻击，又刁钻地抬腿踢中他的下体。顿时那人就卸了力被撂倒在地。唐仁趁机赶紧拉住秦风逃跑，回头却发现杀手不知何时点起了火，滚滚浓烟自四周逐渐包围了他们。而这时杀手已经从地上爬起逃往门口，两人连忙追上，却被倒塌的木架挡住了去路。

熊熊大火越烧越旺，两人不得已被逼近了角落。呛口的浓烟眼看就要彻底充满整个空间，渐渐开始有些窒息的秦风虚弱地捂着口鼻坐在地上咳嗽，而焦急的唐仁则在一旁拼了老命地催尿。

“快点快点快点！”唐仁心急如焚地自我催眠着，然而他越是着急就越是没有尿意。耳听着秦风的声音已经虚弱得接近无声了，慌张的唐仁真是急得想撞墙的心都有。要死也不能在这里死啊，这地方阴僻又阳亏，一看就是脏东西扎堆的地方，死在这种地方十有八九会变恶鬼啦！唐仁一边胡思乱想着一边继续抖着命根子，可他呛得眼泪都快出来了也没挤出一滴尿。眼看大火马上就要烧到跟前，唐仁真是无计可施只能大喊：“如来耶稣满天神佛救救我们啊！”

哐——！

唐仁话音刚落，手作坊的大门突然传来一阵巨响。仿佛真的是神仙显灵，一个人影突然冲进来塞给他们一人一条湿毛巾，紧接着拽住他们就一口气往外冲。

终于脱离了火海的两人狼狈地倒在路边疯狂咳嗽。秦风一边努力顺气一边抬头去看救他的人，在瞄到来人鼻尖的一颗痣后，他终于忍不住道：

“是你。”

这时一旁的唐仁也认出了男人，跟着做了个惊讶的表情指着他道：“怎么是你？”

而面对两人的质问，男人却只是俏皮地一笑，仿佛他不过是刚好路过随手帮了个忙罢了。“举手之劳，不必言谢。”

秦风对男人的这个态度充满了强烈的怀疑。他警惕地从地上爬起来远离了男人，锐利的双眼紧紧地盯着他的一举一动。

“你一直在跟踪我们？”

“跟踪这个词过分了啊。”男人不满地为自己辩解道，“我不过是见你在里面待了半天也不出来，有些不放心而已。”

“你黑了我的手机定位？”秦风立刻反应过来道。

“啧，你这人说话怎么这么难听呢。我不过是跟你手机配了个对而已，什么黑不黑的。”男人一脸嫌弃地翻了个白眼道。

“你到底是什么人！”秦风有些激动地问道。

男人浅浅一笑，答道：“普通酒吧老板一个。”

秦风大致也猜到了男人的身份，知道他没说谎，但依然不信任。于是场面一度僵持，最后还是男人忍不住提醒道：

“咱们再这么看下去，警察可就要到了。”

一听到“警察”二字，唐仁就立刻跳起来拽住了秦风。“不能让警察抓到我们，还是先跑为妙啦！”

秦风顿时有些为难地看了眼唐仁，没法还是只能暂时默许男人的跟随，三人一起离开手作坊躲到附近的码头去。

跑了两天早已又饿又穷的两人可怜兮兮地并肩坐在埠头的阶梯上，一旁的男人端来了两碗在路边摊买来的米粉，十分好心地递给了他们。秦风接过碗的时候依旧一副十分警惕的样子，但好汉不吃眼前亏，还是抓紧时间赶紧填饱肚子的好。

坐在船柱上的男人颇为好奇地看着两人狼吞虎咽的模样，当然主要看的还是秦风。他拱着身子托着腮，上扬的眼尾笑得有点毫无防备，却又因为过于放松反而叫人觉得奇怪。

秦风尝试着冷静下来仔细地观察一遍男人，看能不能从他的发型、衣服、鞋子、还有其他小细节搜寻到一些蛛丝马迹。然而整整一分钟过去了，他除了能看出来男人的确是从酒吧过来的以外，什么也看不出来。不过这也说明男人的酒吧离这里应该不远，因为他是步行过来的。

“昨天你为什么打那个电话。”既然靠观察看不出什么所以然来，那就只能通过对话进一步了解。

“因为他不是凶手。”男人说着看了唐仁一眼。

“你怎么知道他不是凶手？”

“直觉。”

秦风闻言皱眉，眼里多少有了些愠怒。“就这么儿戏？”

“事实证明我没错，不是吗？”男人不以为然地挑眉道。

“那你怎么知道警察抓的是他。”

“猜的。”

“你那天去酒吧是为了这件事吗？”

“无可奉告。”

“你刚才见到凶手了吗？”

“见到了。”

“为什么不拦住他。”

“弟弟，他可是个杀人犯，手里还拿着刀呢，你让我拿什么拦他，命吗？”

秦风无言以对，男人的举动是正常的，他没什么立场和资格去责怪他，可不知为何，看到男人这副轻描淡写的模样，他就莫名其妙的火大想生气。但他现在不能感情用事，男人的出现太过蹊跷，要说跟这案子一点关系都没有是绝不可能的。可他究竟在这里面扮演了一个什么角色？

“最后一个问题。”秦风谨慎且严肃地看着男人，“你认识凶手或死者吗？”

男人闻言笑了笑，他从船柱跳到阶梯上蹲在秦风面前。

“你不是很聪明吗？这个问题应该难不倒你吧？”

秦风没有回应男人的挑衅，只是起身把碗送回了米粉摊。一旁的唐仁见秦风走开了便连忙跟上，一边鬼鬼祟祟地回头打量着男人一边小声问：

“这小子到底是什么人？他会是凶手吗？”

“体型不对，不是他。”

“那他到底是什么人，帮凶？”

秦风回头看了男人一眼，还是忍不住对他那张无辜但又藏满了秘密的笑脸皱了皱眉。

“总之，先静观其变吧。”

唐仁知道秦风这是打算和男人一起行动的意思，便赶忙回头朝他大声道：

“那边的！快报上名来！”

男人像是被唐仁的举动逗笑了，有样学样地把手举到嘴边朝他们大喊：

“我叫张若昀！”


	6. Chapter 6

**_**“你想要什么？”** _ **

手作坊被烧之后，警方立刻加强了对案发现场的警戒，这意味着秦风他们短时间内是不可能再回去寻找线索了。不过昨晚凶手的露面和行动也不是毫无价值可言，至少能证实秦风之前的猜测，他根本不是为了黄金杀人，甚至有可能他压根就不知道黄金这件事。那既然不是为财，就极有可能是私人恩怨。所以接下来他们的调查方向，就该是颂帕的社交生活和人际关系。

买卖情报的交易在世界哪一个地方都不是罕见的事情，作为唐人街出名的情报贩子之一，唐仁自然有着不少门路能搞来颂帕的家庭住址甚至常去地点。在前往颂帕住房的路上，秦风对着那份名单反复地阅读和记忆，跟在一旁的两人都有些好奇地看着他认真的表情，最后还是唐仁问出了张若昀心里也在好奇的问题：

“你看这么仔细你能看得懂吗？”

“看、看不懂也要记下来。”

“看不懂也能记？你这是最强大脑啊。”张若昀闻言忍不住调侃道。

“你俩少、少废话。等会到、到了以后，你们把这上、上面认识的地方都、都标出来告诉我。”

“我不干，又不是我的案子，我才不淌这浑水。”张若昀果断拒绝道。

“不、不帮就算，反、反正也没指望你。”秦风嫌弃且依然戒备地斜了张若昀一眼。听到唐仁喊到地儿了之后便收起地点名单，没急着上楼而是先观察了一下附近的环境。颂帕家住在一个移民杂居的地方，周围隐约能感觉到有不少已经在这生活了两到三代的移民家庭，大多数居民的泰语都讲得十分流利，但听到中文的时候还是会有所反应。相比起龙蛇混杂的唐人街而言，这里的环境要相对干净一些，也因此对于外来人的出现，他们的反应会更明显。

眼见已经有人开始偷瞄着他们窃窃私语，秦风便收回了视线迈步上楼。简陋的木门前贴了警察的封条，撕下进屋后，里面的环境肉眼可见地已经被搜过了一番，但秦风依然坚信在这里能找到他们所需要的线索。示意张若昀把门关上后，他首先把怀里的地点表拿出来铺在桌面上，然后从一旁的柜子上拿了根笔递给唐仁。趁着唐仁忙活的时候，他快速观察了一遍房屋的格局，几乎是瞬间就觉察到房间数量不对。

“他不是一个人住。”秦风笃定地说道，没有理会身后桌旁两人的同时抬头，独自打开了两间卧室的照明，继续着自己的分析，“这个家里到处都没有女性用品的痕迹，说明和他同居的是一个男人。”

“我知道了！他是个GAY！”唐仁顿时激动道。

“房间整洁没异味，不是伪娘就是GAY。”张若昀闻言笑着在一旁附和，“也是有点道理。”

秦风闻言无语地回头看了两人一眼，终究是连槽都懒得吐，翻了个白眼便走进左侧这间目测是颂帕的卧室开始调查。房间里的家具摆设都十分简单，门边的桌上放了一台电脑和一部相机。秦风试着破解了几次电脑的密码都没有成功，便转而拿起桌上的相机查看。相机虽然不是今年新出的款式但外表看着还算崭新，大部分的按钮都没有使用过的痕迹，可快门的按键上却已经明显被磨亮了。这说明死者在遇害之前应该很常使用这台相机，但却不是因为爱好摄影。此外相机内部的SD卡消失了，机身内存也没有任何的照片。秦风把整个房间都仔细搜了一遍，也没有找到SD卡的踪迹。如果是警察拿走当证据了，他们一定会把相机本体也带走。这说明拿走记忆卡的人不是警察，也不太可能是死者自己，那就只可能是凶手了。

秦风想着暂时离开了颂帕的卧室进入隔壁的房间。一进门，他就能感觉到两边的装饰有着截然不同的风格。颂帕的房间十分的简洁，而右边这个卧室到处贴满了海报堆满了东西。靠床摆放的书桌上，隐约能看到堆了几本漫画，桌底下还有一个瘪气的篮球，这说明房间的主人年纪不大，应该是他的儿子。但奇怪的是这个房间到处都铺满了灰尘，打开衣柜还能闻到刺鼻的潮味和霉味，显然已经荒置了一段时间。

“小唐，你今天去买情报的时候有颂帕儿子的消息吗？”秦风问道。

“颂帕儿子？”唐仁歪着头努力地回想了一下，片刻后才恍然道，“啊我想起来了！他儿子好像前不久失踪了，听说已经死啦。”

“什么？”秦风震惊地回头，“什么时候的事？怎么死的？”

“大概三个月前吧，我也不太清楚啦。这跟颂帕的死有关系吗？”唐仁不解道。

“三个月？”秦风皱着眉沉思道。回过身来走到那架靠墙的单人床面前，却没有仔细看床而是直接趴在地上用手电筒照亮了床底下。结果没想到这一照就立刻看到了墙上的两个脚印，顿时激得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩连忙从地上爬起来。

“你看到什么啦？”唐仁被他这一惊一乍的反应吓了一跳道。

秦风轻喘着气大步走到桌前坐在唐仁对面，努力镇定下来之后才把自己的思路跟他讲了一遍。

“凶手一直在跟踪颂帕，对他的行动了如指掌，所以他才能躲过颂帕的觉察，悄无声息地溜进手作坊。他知道颂帕有一个儿子，也知道他儿子出事了。一般来说，家里人过世之后，他的房间和物品都一定会被清理干净，一旦被保留原状，做这件事的人一定是有某种执念。他们不想忘记，但又不敢直视，他们会保护这个房间，但又一定会远离这个房间。凶手就是利用了这一点，一直躲在他儿子的床底下跟踪监视他，直至完成最后的杀人。所以凶手一定认识颂帕，或者至少，和他的儿子有某种关系。”

“另外还有一点，颂帕的房间里有一台频繁使用过的相机，很可能是他在调查他儿子失踪遇害一事的时候用到的。凶手把里面的记忆卡拿走了，他为什么要拿走？要知道颂帕在调查他儿子的时候，凶手是一直在暗中跟踪他的，理论上说颂帕的相机里根本就没有能够威胁到他的东西，除非……”秦风说着短暂停顿了下来思考，他想要在给出结论前重新确认这一段推理的逻辑性，但很快他就听到一个声音在旁边慢悠悠地把他的话接了下去。

“除非凶手和颂帕儿子的失踪有关系。”张若昀自顾自地刷着手机道，“他知道颂帕在调查此事，就先下手为强了。”

“所以凶手就是杀死颂帕儿子的真凶！他为了掩盖自己的罪行决定再次杀人！”唐仁迅速激动道，这回他总算一听就明白了。

“是不是真凶不好说，但他儿子的死和凶手一定有关系。”秦风摇了摇头，还是对这个冒进的想法持保留态度，“对了，你刚看了半天，这上面有学校吗？”秦风一边问唐仁，一边把地点表转了过来。然而定睛看后他才发现表上空空如是，唐仁根本一个字都没写。秦风顿时震惊地看向唐仁，瞪圆的双眼写满了恼怒和失望。

“我、我看不懂啊……”

“看不懂不知道早说啊！”

“那你之前也没问嘛！”

秦风气结，要不是看在同坐一条船的份上，他真想把唐仁狠揍一顿。要知道他们现在的情况十分危险，如果他们中没人能看懂这份资料，就只能下楼去找人打听。但凶手很有可能是这片社区的居民，否则他每天的出入和跟踪不可能不引起大家的关注。原本他们私闯民宅的举动就足够引人注目，要是再加上四处打探，一定会打草惊蛇。无奈，秦风只能把目光投向一旁正在刷手机的张若昀。感觉到视线的人挑眉笑了笑，很快停下了动作一脸玩味地凑近秦风。

“怎么，结果还是指望上我了？”

秦风微一皱眉，倒是意外男人居然对那句随口一提的话如此在意。

“你能帮忙吗？”虽然至今还是摸不清男人的底细，但秦风就不信有他盯着，男人还敢在背后搞什么小动作。

“我是个生意人，没有利益的买卖，我不干。”

“那我们就做个交易，你想要什么？”

张若昀闻言好像总算认真地思考了一回。只见他沉默地打量着秦风，像审视一件商品一样缓缓地扫视着他的模样，视线在划过他眼下那三点整齐的泪痣时，还特别留心地多看了几眼。

“你叫秦风？”随后张若昀问道，用着疑问但又肯定的语气。

“对。”秦风大方地承认，倒也不意外男人知道他的名字。虽然他确实从来没有自报家门过，但只要留心听过唐仁对他的称呼，一般人也能大致猜到他叫什么。

张若昀满意地勾唇一笑，从口袋里摸出自己的手机给他递过去一个二维码。

“这我微信，加个好友吧。记得对我开放朋友圈啊。”

秦风眉头一皱，一时有点跟不上男人的套路，但他还是掏出自己的手机扫了一下二维码。结果刚一加上，对面的人就把他电话抢过了过去，不仅强行改了备注还把聊天窗置顶了。

“不许乱改啊，改了我就立刻报警举报你们。”张若昀一脸欠揍地威胁道，十分得意地笑着把手机还给了秦风。

秦风看着置顶栏上的“朵儿宝贝”四个大字，只觉得一股恶寒从尾椎直窜上脊梁骨。他显然很是嫌弃地瞪了一眼对面的张若昀，随后催促般地把地点表推到他面前，用手敲了敲桌子示意他赶紧办正事。正握着手机编辑消息的张若昀闻声低头瞥了一眼，这才努了努嘴指向中间某一栏的地名。总算得到消息的秦风立刻开始谷歌地点，找到导航之后便拽着两人快速离开前往目标学校。

这时，秦风的微信突然震了几下，他原本想无视却无意地点开了聊天窗。结果开屏就是一版的艳照，吓得他连忙退出同时举高了手机，免得被唐仁看到些不该看的。然而一旁的张若昀还在偷笑着持续骚扰他，一张接一张的照片接连不断地传入他的电话里，一看就知道是那天趁他睡着时候偷拍的，其中有他单人的还有他俩一块儿的，有能播的还有一大堆必须得打码的。被烦得急躁的秦风实在是忍不住回头没收了他的手机揣进兜里，顿时没了乐趣的人不满地叫着伸手去抢，却一下就被秦风抓住手腕别到了身后。

“你要真这么饥渴就自己去找男人。”

本来想要挣扎的张若昀一听这话就停下了动作。他回过头来看到身后的秦风，故意勾引地朝他舔了舔嘴唇。

“那我要是只想要你呢？”

“那就用你知道的情报来换。”秦风说着用力推开了张若昀和他拉开距离。男人踉跄了几步过后回头看他，却没有生气，反倒像赞赏地朝他勾起了嘴角。秦风无语地翻了个白眼，实在是不想和他纠缠地移开了视线。男人的嘴一看就没有那么容易能够撬开，与其把时间浪费在他身上，还不如先把手头上能查到的线索都先捋清楚。

这么想着，秦风便再度看向了手机上的导航，加快脚步地往目的地前进。他们要找的这间学校距离颂帕居住的社区并不算远。大约二十分钟的脚程后，他们就到达了学校的正门。泰国的寒暑假时间要比中国早两到三个月，因此这会儿学生们都在学校里上课。课间的操场热闹非凡，他们围着铁栏绕行的时候，有不少学生都注意到他们往这边看了过来。这时一个老师模样的人穿过操场走向了他们，在看到唐仁出示的伪造警察证时十分怀疑地打量了一下他身上邋遢的着装，一直到秦风机灵地一把夺过证件并谴责他的偷摸行为时，才算勉强相信地把他们放进了学校。

三人在学校里找到了颂帕儿子的班主任，向他简单打听了有关失踪的事情。但由于事发时候学校正在放暑假，所以校方手上所掌握的信息也不多，唯一能提供给他们的，就是颂帕儿子生前所在的班级学员名单，还有一些平时关系较好的朋友名单。

“丹这个孩子啊，一直都很安静，很听话，从来不闯祸的，所以他的突然失踪也让我们觉得很奇怪。你们之前不是说会努力调查的吗，现在还是一点消息都没有吗？”

“事、事情可、可能比我们想、想象的要复杂。”秦风随口搪塞道，“你、你能告、告诉我，他、他失踪前和谁、谁走得最近吗？”

“丹在学校里基本上没什么朋友，大多数时候都是独来独往的。不过他和他同桌的女生关系不错，但他的父亲好像不是很喜欢他们走得太近，我记得有一次家长会上他还提出过想给丹换座位呢。”

秦风一听就知道这可能是重要线索，连忙拿出小本子准备记录道：“你、你能告诉我，这、这个女孩的住址吗？”

从学校那边拿到了地址后，三人又风尘仆仆地上路前往目的地。而就在他们快到楼下的时候，路边一个亮眼的粉色招牌瞬间抓住了秦风的视线。顿时激动的人连忙翻出怀里的地点表仔细搜索，因为名字是个英文而且还是单词，所以秦风几乎是一眼就看到了这个地点。

Lucky，幸运，幸运咖啡馆。这是颂帕在死前最常来的地方之一。之前秦风想了半天也没想到这个单词究竟代表着什么，一度差点以为是什么风月场所。但现在一切都对上了。相机，踪，女孩，咖啡馆。颂帕在死前一定是在调查他儿子的死因，并且他已经有明确怀疑的对象了。秦风想着便拽着唐仁拐进了这家咖啡馆，一把将颂帕的照片塞给唐仁示意他去询问服务员有没有见过这个人。落在后头的张若昀双手插兜地踱进店里，相比起两人在意的线索，他显然对店内的装潢和空气中的咖啡香更感兴趣。

不经意回头瞄了一眼的秦风不满地皱眉瞪着他，觉察到视线的人随即收回视线装无辜地眨了眨眼睛。秦风没好气地用鼻子嗔了一下，实在是忍不住问道：“我、我看你对这案子也没、没那么感兴趣，你、你跟着我们到底想干什么？”

“谁说我不感兴趣了。”张若昀反驳道，“这不是看你们进展不错，用不着我操心嘛。”

秦风闻言眯了眯眼睛，上前一步凑近了男人问道：“你、你就这么肯定，我、我们方向没错？”

“你不是世界排名第二的名侦探吗？我相信你的能力啊！”

“你、你也玩CrimeMaster？”秦风下意识追问道，可话音刚落他就被唐仁一把拽了回去，说是已经问到要问的事情了。无奈秦风只能暂时把思绪又放回案子上，他一边听着唐仁的复述一边赶到窗边的一张小桌坐下，眯着眼睛就跟壁虎一样趴在玻璃上仔细地观察对面这栋居民楼。

被他拽着的唐仁本来也想坐一会的，但无奈秦风不放手，他就只能蹲跪在桌子旁，于是空出来的那张椅子就被张若昀给霸占了。顿时心里不平衡的唐仁狠狠地瞪了他一眼，没想到男人比他脸皮还厚地朝他做了个鬼脸。唐仁这气得呀，伸脚就想要去踹他。可无奈服务员偏偏在这时插了进来，还扭扭捏捏地拿着枝笔和小板子问“Coffee or tea”。唐仁被他那阴阳怪调激得一阵鸡皮疙瘩，正想让他滚蛋，就看到张若昀翘起二郎腿悠闲地点了杯咖啡。

“靠！你是来喝咖啡还是来办案的！”实在是忍不住的唐仁不爽地朝张若昀骂道。

张若昀被他搞得抿唇憋笑，眨了眨眼睛十分单纯地回道：“我是来追你小侄子的呀！”

“靠！”突然躺枪的秦风转头瞪了一眼张若昀，后者却是早有预料地朝他抛了个wink。

一脸嫌弃的秦风白眼都快翻到天上去了，不打算在此久留的他很快就收起了照片起身离开。蹲在桌旁的唐仁一时懵逼地问了句“这就走啦”，但还是迅速地起身跟上了他。至于点了咖啡的张若昀倒是没急着走，他安静地看着两人穿过大街走进建筑，随后拿起刚上的咖啡抿了一口。接着又扫了一眼陆续停在路边的黑色轿车，继续安静地把咖啡喝完。等到杯子终于见底之后，他才起身跟上两人的脚步，从电梯直上六楼，与正在门口和屋主僵持的两人撞了个正着。

“你们两个搞什么呢，问个话都问半天！”张若昀语气不善地插入到两人中间，眼见门里的男人正阴沉地盯着他们，便怒得直接上脚狠踹了一下铁门，“你他妈怎么回事啊！拒绝配合调查是吗？不知道我们一天天的忙得要死要活吗！还不赶紧把门给我打开！”

男人被张若昀吼得脸色越发得阴沉，可他的狠厉还没来得使出，就又被张若昀的一击狠踹激得浑身一震，握拳颤抖。

“他妈的你开不开门！真他妈想蹲局子是吧！？”

男人盛怒地瞪了张若昀一眼，沉黑的双眸里甚至闪过了一丝杀气。然而迫于地位的压力，他还是收起怒意给他们打开了家门。带头进屋的张若昀一脸大爷样地翘腿坐在沙发上，撇着嘴示意两人赶紧干活。两人顿时配合地演起了戏，一边询问着有关女孩和丹的基本信息的问答，一边暗中观察男人的反应。其实男人的身份他们已经猜出来了，现在只是在进一步确认。果然男人全程表现得很焦躁，在被问到他这几日的行程时终于坐不住地起身赶客。然而此时的客厅大门却被人从外面用钥匙打开，一瞬四双眼睛都看向了进屋的女孩。被吓了一跳的人惊讶地回看着他们，男人见状便赶紧走到了女孩身边将她挡在身后，同时示意他们三人赶紧离开。

“有关丹失踪的事情，之前我们就已经说得很清楚了，我们跟这件事一点关系都没有，你们要是没有证据就不要再来打扰我们了！”

“嘿你这是什么态度！”唐仁不爽地指着男人的鼻子正要上前去说他，却被身旁的秦风伸手拦了下来。心里已经有了大概想法的少年礼貌地朝男人扯了扯嘴角，一边说着“再见，打扰了”，一边去看他身后的那位女孩。视线对上的一刻，女孩就像是害怕地躲避着缩了回去。可在秦风他们离开的时候，却又探头注视着他们的背影。用余光捕捉了这一切的秦风基本已经确定了接下来的捕获计划。

离开的路上秦风一直在脑中完善着自己的计划，因而并没有注意到身边慢慢落后了的张若昀，直到他和唐仁突然被人从楼里推了出来。毫无预兆的惊吓让两人踉跄着从楼里跌了出来，正准备回头吼他一句发什么神经，却被眼前出现的西装男吓得呆在了原地。瞬间明白了什么的两人连忙转身就跑，可刚一动就直接撞上了堵他们的人，下一秒便是眼前一黑直接被扛走。

“靠！老秦你那相好到底是不是和他们一伙的！”

“谁、谁相好了！要、要不是你，我、我会和他扯上关系吗！”

躲在楼里的张若昀偷笑着看两人被塞进了车子，直到车队开远了之后，才想起看一眼时间然后匆忙地赶回自己店里。

而此时车上的两人还在卖力对骂着，实在是被炒得耳朵疼的西装男不得不怒骂着扯掉了他们的头套。总算重见光明的两人迅速开始打量周遭的环境，但此时他们早就不在刚才那街上，身边也全是没见过的陌生面孔。敏锐的秦风一下就感觉到这群人的气场和之前来找他们要黄金的那群混混完全不一样，看样子很可能是黄金的真正老板找上门来了。果然，就在他这么想着的时候，坐在他们对面的那位西装男便道：

“闫先生要见你们。”


	7. Chapter 7

**_**“狐、狐狸精！”** _ **

“老板！你回来啦？”

“来得正好，手机给我。”

****

“欸？”

热情的看店小伙脑子一愣，完全没想到消失了一夜一日的老板回来之后要做的第一件事居然是抢他手机。熊熊燃烧的好奇心顿时让他把工作忘得一干二净，歪着头便好奇地凑近张若昀，想看看他都在自己手机上捣鼓些什么。

“老板你手机怎么了？”

“被人抢了。”

“啊！？”这是什么神展开，“那要兄弟们帮你抢回来吗？”

“什么玩意儿，给我好好看店，我自己去要就行。”张若昀说着不断放大地图查看自己的手机定位，有了大概方向后便转身就走，动作快得小伙都没来得及反应，只听见一句“手机借我啊”然后就没人了。

又要一人独守空店的小伙忍不住叹了口气，一旁的同事见状凑上来轻撞了他一下，和他一同看向张若昀离去的大门，十分八卦地问道：“老板这是咋了？最近几天老是不见人，搞得店里生意都差了不少。”

“可不嘛。而且你有没有发现，他身上穿的还是昨晚的衣服。”

语毕，两人都仿佛明白了什么地对视了一眼。

“我就说嘛！被抢走的手机还能说要回来就要回来吗？”

“嗐！都是情趣。”

两人顿时忍俊不禁，连忙整理好脑子里不太合适的意淫画面，各自忙活去。

而此时路上的张若昀并不知道自己在伙计们心中的形象已经彻底跑偏，他正忙着一边更新着位置信息，一边调整前进路线。在一处红绿灯前停下的时候，他习惯性地扫了一眼周围的环境，却忽然看到几辆熟悉的警车从一处转角驶过。一眼就认出车里人的张若昀连忙踩下油门趁着转灯追了上去，在大概确认他们的目的地和自己一致后，迅速抄近路赶在他们前头抵达。

彼时秦风和唐仁已经从闫先生那里离开，此刻正躲在码头商量该如何在三天之内找到凶手和黄金。虽然他们现在离真相已经很接近了，但最关键的点还是没能掌握住。凶手到底为什么杀人，杀人的证据又在哪里？还有黄金究竟藏在手作坊何处，为什么警察和他们翻了两遍都没能找到？时间不多的他们实在是不能再耽搁下去，更何况凶手已经和他们碰过面了，虽然现在他可能还没认出他们来，但今天的上门一定也让他开始有所警惕。他会畏罪潜逃吗？还是会再次杀人？

越想越着急的秦风连忙起身要去继续调查，却转头就被突然出现的张若昀吓得险些叫出声来。身后煞不住车的唐仁一下撞在他背上，酸疼的冲击刺得人大骂脏话，歪头见是张若昀后更是气不打一处来。

“靠！怎么又是你！”

张若昀倒是不恼，歪了歪头就示意两人赶紧跟他走。“警察快到了，先上车吧。”

“谁知道你是不是又要坑我！老秦我们不能听他的！”唐仁死活不愿意地抓住了秦风的胳膊道。

张若昀闻言像是不屑地笑了一声，完全无视唐仁地看向警惕的秦风。“你要真不信我也没关系，手机还我总行吧。”

秦风从怀里掏出张若昀的电话丢给了他，却也拽住了唐仁一把推向车门。

“上车。”

唐仁震惊地看着直接跨进副驾驶的秦风，又抬头对着张若昀狠狠地摇了摇手指，那模样就仿佛自家的白菜被猪拱了一样，惊讶却又郁闷到不行。

“狐、狐狸精！”

面对唐仁幼稚到不行的辱骂，张若昀简直快绷不住自己的表情。“谢谢夸奖啊。”他噗一声抖了抖肩膀笑道，一脸受不了地摇了摇头坐进车里。

唐仁见状生怕自己被张若昀丢下，赶紧也拉开车门钻进后座。果然他刚一关上门张若昀就踩下油门扬长而去，突然的加速扯得他整个翻上椅背，简直是要多狼狈就有多狼狈。

“你能、能不能系个安全带。”目睹了全程的秦风叹气着翻了个白眼，实在是觉得丢人。

被嫌弃的唐仁顿时就更来火了，一下趴上两人的椅背，侧头就对着秦风耳朵大喊：“你怎么不让他好好开车呢！我才是你亲舅舅啊！见色忘义！”

“表、表的！”秦风理直气壮地反驳道。

“血浓于水啊！”唐仁一脸痛心道。

“行行了！赶紧坐好！”秦风没好气地回道，说话间不经意地瞥了一眼张若昀，见对方正看着他笑便也说了他一句，“你你好好看路！”

其实秦风并不是因为信任张若昀才上的车，而是今天的码头气氛和之前相比都有明显的不对。不论是米粉摊的老板，还是躲藏在船屋里的流浪汉，每一个都好像在暗中盯着他们。虽然秦风想这应该是闫先生的意思，但也不排除里面可能混进了警察的人。而且一直被盯着不利于他的思考，所以不管有没有警察要来，他都是要想办法摆脱视线离开这里的。

但离开之后要去哪里呢？现在这个时间去接近女孩肯定不合适，手作坊被封了他们暂时也回不去，至于颂帕的家里已经没有过多搜查的价值了，再在那处逗留反而会引起不必要的注目。但除了这些地方他们还有别处可以去吗？现在满大街的屏幕上都在随机播放着通缉令，他们根本找不到一个可以正常落脚休息的地方。想着就觉得疲累的秦风皱眉靠在椅背上，好像现在才发现他来泰国这么久，除了第一天晚上竟再也没有睡过觉。

“累了吧。”

秦风闻言睁开眼看向身旁的张若昀，却在不经意扫到周围陌生的街景的时候警惕地坐直了身。专心开车的张若昀无语地看了一眼紧张兮兮的少年，实在是忍不住吐槽道：“你至于吗，我看着就这么像坏人？”

“来来路不明，身份不明，目的不明，你你说呢？”

“行，你最聪明，你说了算。”张若昀懒得和秦风多费口舌，把车子倒进停车位后便解开安全带下车，“这是我家，要不要进你们自己看着办。”说着他便甩上车门转身离开。

后排的唐仁见状赶紧凑上来询问秦风的意见，同时管不住自己的老毛病又掏出那寻龙尺来比划。“嚯！这房子风水还不错！就是不知道他住的哪一间。”

“跟跟上去不就知道了。”秦风说着解开了自己的安全带。后座的唐仁闻言“啊”地一愣，见秦风真下车了才慌忙跟上。

“你今晚真要住他家？你不怕他再坑我们一次吗？”

“他他还能怎么坑，闫先生的人是看着他把我们带走的，我们要是出事了，黄金找不到，他他也不会有好下场。”

“说得有道理。”唐仁一听这才放心了些。

“怎么样，你们决定好了吗？来还是不来？”张若昀回头朝两人问道，顺手锁了路边的车。

“来就来！谁怕谁！”唐仁大声回应着，昂头挺胸地哼着走进了公寓大门，秦风则在后面安静地跟着。

张若昀住的地方一看就知道很不错。曼谷繁华区的高级公寓，复式双层精装户型。门锁采用的是最新一款的电子加密智能锁，除了常见的指纹和密码录入，还可以收录声音、瞳膜等其他生物信息。另外门口还安装了一个点阵红外摄像头，秦风抬眼和它对视的时候，还能清晰地看到镜头正在自动对焦。

“柜子里有一次性拖鞋，换鞋了再进来。”

进屋之后首先看到的是靠墙摆放的纯黑鞋柜。秦风打开最边上的一扇小门，只见一大摞全新未拆的一次性拖鞋将此处堆得满满当当。鞋子从来没用过说明没人来做客过，配合门外的密码锁和监控，基本可以断定张若昀是个很注重隐私安全的人。但他又一直备着这些拖鞋，还毫无防备地把他们领进了自己家，说明他其实渴望与人交际。一个想要交际却没有交际的人，往往自卑，缺乏安全感，有一定的信任危机，内心藏满了渴望倾诉却无从诉说的秘密。这种人在成长时期很可能经历了孤独与背叛，长大后要么内向自闭，要么外向有魅力，前者一般是顺受的结果，后者通常是报复的结果。

这么想着，秦风看向张若昀的眼神便不由得深了几分。这个男人，恐怕比他最初想象的还要更不简单。他可能不仅是个演员，而是兼任着导演以及编剧。

“换好鞋就去洗澡吧。你们跑了那么多天估计衣服都没换过吧。楼上楼下都有浴室，唐仁你用楼下的吧，秦风你去楼上洗。”张若昀说着给唐仁指了下方向，看他进去之后再示意秦风跟他上楼。

楼上的浴室是张若昀卧室里配套的浴室。秦风刚跟着他走进了房间，还没来得及看一眼里面的大概模样，就突然后背一疼整个撞在了墙上。随即紧压上来的是张若昀微重的躯体，一天没喝水的嘴唇干燥地紧贴着他的双唇，粘腻的舌头蛇一样地钻进他嘴里放肆地掠夺。本能有些抗拒的秦风皱眉推开了张若昀，可才刚一分开，男人又搂着他的脖子再度吻了上来。这一次他的动作要更加有挑逗性和勾引性，恰到好处的重舔蹭得秦风喉咙一阵酥麻，紧抓着男人肩膀的双手也不自觉地换了种用力的方式。

感觉到默许的张若昀于是完全贴上了秦风更加深入地吻着他，渐渐被快感击败的少年恼怒地按住男人后脑，手掌扣住下巴硬是抬起了他的头颅开始反击。阵地转移过后，敏感的男人很快就给出了熟悉撩人的反应。暧昧的呻吟配上酥软的身体，被唾液打湿的双唇仿佛又回到了曾经弹软的果冻触感。想要泄愤的秦风于是用力咬了好几口，舌头卷着张若昀的软舌报复般狠狠地吸了一下。

顿时酥爽的张若昀呻吟着就想索取更多，可秦风却在这时一把推开了他。心有不满的人拽着他的衣服再度靠近，这回少年实在是忍无可忍地大喊了一句：“够了！”

“我、说过，你要想跟我做爱，拿、情报来换。”

张若昀抬眼看着秦风暗黑的双瞳，双手勾住他的脖子仰头迫近了他。

“你为什么就这么肯定，我知道的对你一定有用呢？”

“因为，你比所有人都要先知道，命案的发生。”秦风垂眸紧盯着张若昀道。

“你给唐仁打的那通电话说明你一直在监视警方的动向。所以你去酒吧的那一天，其实是为了坤泰。一个普通的酒吧老板，又不在唐人街做生意，为什么要盯着这片辖区的警察不放？而且你盯他的时候，还没有人知道颂帕的死。只有你，预测到了这一切的发生。”

“所以我一直很肯定，你要么认识凶手，要么认识死者。今天你和凶手碰面的时候，我一直在观察你们两个，不是他。所以你认识的人是死者。一个酒吧老板和一个手作坊主人，一个住着高级公寓的有钱人和一个住在移民区的普通人，八杆子打不到一块的身份地位，能扯上关系就只有一种可能，他是你的客人。”

“但我仔细看过颂帕生前常去的地方，没有天堂酒吧。也确实，以他的收入，根本消费不起全曼谷最出名最豪华的酒吧之一。所以你一定还有其他的店，你在你的店里见过他，甚至可能听他提起过儿子失踪的事情，也知道他在跟踪女孩。你猜到了他可能要干一些可怕的事情，所以当你发现这个人许久已经没出现的时候，你有了不好的预感，你开始着手调查，直到遇上我们。”

“如果你说的是真的，那你这不都推出来了吗，还用得着问我？”

“我只能推出事情的发展经过，推不出你具体知道些什么。颂帕儿子的失踪是所有问题的关键节点。如果搞不清楚这件事，就算我知道凶手是谁，我也解不开这个案子的真相。”

“真相真的这么重要吗？”张若昀不解道，“你就不怕哪一天，你所追寻的真相会颠覆你对这个世界和你所熟知的一切的看法吗？”

张若昀是很认真地在询问这个问题，然而秦风的反应完全出乎他意料。少年紧盯着他笑了，就好像他刚才说了个什么天大的笑话一样。然而他的表情又是那么的僵硬和诡异，仿佛戴了一层剥落的人皮面具，眼里的热度也逐渐冰冷了下去。

“我才不怕。”然后他听到少年开口了。

“因为它早就已经颠覆过了。”

“在我父亲被冤枉入狱的时候，在我第一次意识到Q这个符号的时候！”

忽然变得暴戾的秦风让张若昀震惊地瞪大了双眼，难以呼吸的身体让他第一次感受到仿佛被死神注目的那种恐惧感。可紧接着秦风又冷静了下来，他渐渐收敛了自己的情绪，淡淡地看着面前的张若昀，冰冷的眼神仿佛带着一种复杂的轻蔑和不在乎。

“所以不管它会给我带来什么，我都不在乎，我只要真相。”

张若昀微张着嘴喘了口气，方才那就像是过山车一样的大起大落的情绪冲击让他大脑一时有些空白。可等他终于理清楚后，他却突然嘴角一抽，紧接着胸口急速地抽搐着，最终竟没忍住笑了出来。于是这时轮到秦风疑惑地一愣，像是被他这反应搞得莫名其妙。

“你笑什么？”

“没什么，我就是……挺开心的……”张若昀笑得都快直不起腰，双手甚至没有力气继续搂着秦风的脖子，只能收回来环住他的腰。

“我之前以为，我们是截然不同的两种人，但现在我发现了，其实我们是同一种人。”

秦风狐疑地看着怀里的张若昀，忽然有点听不懂他在说什么。

可张若昀不在乎，他现在完全沉浸在了自己的喜悦中，甚至不介意秦风非要把他们的性爱变成一场交易。“你想知道的事，我可以告诉你。但说好了啊，你今晚一定得让我爽。”张若昀说着吻了吻秦风的嘴唇，随后好像真是心情愉快地放开了他。

“好了，你快去洗澡吧。衣服都在柜子里，喜欢哪件随便拿，洗好了下来吃饭啊。”张若昀说完就自顾自地结束了话题转身离开。

秦风有点没跟上节奏地看着他的背影，疑惑的眉头是皱得更明显了。但很快，他就放弃了纠结选择接受。反正从一开始，男人在他心里就不算是什么正常人。不过秦风并不认为这对男人来说是一种不好的或者是贬义的评价。因为在他看来，现在人们所说的正常，不过是这个世界的大多数人用来分类自己，排除异己的标签，因为“常”所以“正”，这样的正常，不要也罢。

那天等两人都洗过澡后，他们三人就聚在客厅的餐桌旁吃了顿丰盛的晚饭。饿鬼投胎一样的唐仁左手一根烧排骨，右手一只卤鸭腿，嘴里还在忙活着咬碟子里的意大利面。而旁边的秦风虽然吃相稍好一点，但也耐不住是真饿，双手捧着半边烧鸡直接就上嘴开啃。

早就吃饱了的张若昀含笑着托腮欣赏秦风的吃相，那说喜欢就显得肉麻，但说欣慰又更加奇怪的眼神看得秦风嘴唇打架，实在是忍不住道：“你能、能不能别看了，怪尴尬的。”

可张若昀却十分坚持。“你吃东西的样子下饭，我喜欢。”

秦风无语。“你这会儿又没在吃饭。”

于是张若昀改口了：“除了下饭也下酒。”

秦风听完简直控制不住自己的白眼，但也只能作罢，谁让他寄人篱下还吃人嘴短，张若昀爱看就看吧。

不过有句实话不得不说，他做的菜是真好吃。


	8. Chapter 8

**_**笑脸。** _ **

淅沥的水声在一门之后隐隐约约地响起，没有间断，也没有多余的杂音。抓不到规律的节奏反而叫人不会过分在意，大脑渐渐放松过后，身体也就自然跟着困倦起来。

浴室门终于被拉开的时候，一涌而出的热气混着淡淡的清香迅速压上了秦风。稍稍有些转醒的人迷糊地睁开一条缝隙，正犹豫着要不要动一动，就感觉到床铺轻微晃了下，紧接着一个人半压上他的身体，带着一嘴绿茶的清香吻住了他的唇。

身体一下暖热起来的秦风顺从地接受了这个吻。他重新闭上了双眼，双手搭在张若昀的腰后，张开的双唇毫不反抗地任由他索取，但又不给他任何主动的回应。过于平稳的的呼吸听着就像是已经睡着了一样，让放肆舔过一圈的张若昀慢慢地停下来。

“我就知道你累了。”张若昀轻笑着说道，听起来倒也不恼。

秦风闻言努力地又撑开一条缝，微微侧头看向已经枕在了他肩上的人。“抱歉……”他知道他答应了张若昀今晚要和他做爱，但连日来的奔波实在是耗光了他的体力。要是没有条件让他休息还好，他兴许还能强撑着自己的意志力坚持下去，可一旦他开始放松了，所有的负面状态就会在瞬间压垮他的身体，让他不得不面对现实。

“道歉就不用了，我带你回家本来就是为了让你睡个好觉。”张若昀说着关了房间里的灯，只留下门口小廊处的一抹暗光。

周围暗下来后，秦风就觉得困意更重了。发胀的大脑几乎完全停止思考，但他还记得和张若昀的交易内容，那些现在可能只能从他这里得知的真相，让他十分在意并且不愿就此放过。于是他翻了个身抱住张若昀，在男人略感意外的眼神中缠上他的腿，轻吻他的额头。

“明、早……我会抱你的……所以、你知道的……记得告诉我……”

张若昀失笑出声，忽然就觉得这小孩实在是认真得有点过于可爱。“行了，你想知道的我明早跟你说，至于做爱嘛，就等你精力好点的时候再说吧，到时候连本带利一起还我。”

“你打算、怎么收利息？”

“这我还没想好，之后再说吧。一天没睡，我也困了。”

秦风有些不太认同地皱了皱眉，大概是总下意识觉得男人可能会趁机“勒索”他。然而现在的他实在是没有多余的力气向他追问，本来就撑不开的眼皮在看到张若昀闭眼之后就变得更加沉重。罢了，说到底也就是做爱而已，没什么大不了的。这样想着，秦风总算放任自己彻底合眼睡去。

又是一夜无梦的深度睡眠让秦风在醒来的时候依然觉得有些困倦。过度劳累后突然休憩的大脑就像哄不好的孩子，从意识重回清醒的那一刻起就一直在隐隐作痛。感觉不适的秦风皱眉呻吟了一声，轻轻推开靠在身上的张若昀，撑着床慢慢坐了起来。

被他推开的人顺势翻了个身接着睡，裸露在外的衣服皱巴巴地堆叠着，外伸的四肢夹着被褥形成一个蜷缩自抱的姿势。秦风留心地多看了两眼张若昀的睡姿，尤其是他始终收在胸前的双手和侧向朝下的脸部。这是典型的无安全感型睡姿，大多出现在幼时刚和父母分房睡，或是青春期因叛逆与父母产生矛盾的时候，随后通常会随着年龄的增长逐渐好转消失，除非在童年时期有过无法磨灭的心理阴影，或是成长过程中一直饱受着不安的折磨。

你身上到底背了多少故事？

秦风下意识地想着，不知怎地缓缓朝张若昀伸出了手，似乎在犹豫着想摸一摸他的头发，却在指尖靠近了他耳廓时忽然注意到一个奇怪的地方。顿时警惕的秦风立刻收回了手，随即侧过了身体仔细地查看着张若昀耳后的一处皮肤。他之前从来没注意过这个地方，也许曾经看到过，但因为痕迹太淡，又有头发的遮挡，再加上只是无意一瞥，所以他根本没有觉察到不对。直到现在他才发现，这不是污泥，也不是阴影，而是一个被洗掉的纹身。

熟悉的位置再加上熟悉的情景，秦风几乎是瞬间就想起了当年那个警察身上的Q。剧烈加速的心跳让他忍不住凑近了开始仔细观察张若昀身上的这个印记，但就在他刚看清轮廓的时候，熟睡的男人突然扭头看向了他。被吓了一跳的秦风瞪得眼珠子都快掉出来，他紧张地看着眼里没有一点睡意的张若昀，又冷又热的身体几乎是瞬间就出了一身汗。

可这时张若昀却又打着哈欠移开了视线，就好像刚才的一刻清醒只是秦风的幻觉。他慵懒地伸着懒腰，眯起的双眼甚至挂上了一点生理湿润。他仿佛不解又嫌弃地看了秦风一眼，故意往旁边挪开一点后才拉着肩膀坐起身来。

“你看什么呢？”张若昀问着又打了个哈欠，随后眯着眼睛拿起手机看了眼时间。

秦风这会儿已经冷静了一些，但还是情不自禁地盯紧了张若昀的耳后。“你、耳朵后面，是纹身吗？”

“嗯？”张若昀像是反应了半秒才意识到秦风在说什么，在应答的同时用手摸了摸自己的左耳后侧，“你说这个啊，很久之前纹的了，后来洗掉了。”

“为、什么洗掉？”

“不喜欢就洗了呗。年少轻狂的事谁没干过。”张若昀笑道。

“那、你之前纹的、是什么？”

“怎么？你也想纹身？”张若昀好奇道。

“你先回答我。”秦风强硬道。

“就一个笑脸。”张若昀宠道。

“笑脸？”秦风狐疑，似是不信地侧头看向张若昀的耳后。张若昀无奈地叹了口气，干脆转过身拨开头发按下耳朵，把那处地方彻底露出来给他看个明白。

“怎么样，看清楚了吧？”

秦风没有回应，只是用手轻碰上那处肌肤，指尖沿着残存的轮廓一点点仔细描摹着。这个被洗掉的痕迹要比警察身上的淡许多，因此已经看不出原来的模样了，只能勉强认出大概是个圆形的图案。没什么收获的秦风于是收回了手，他静静地看着张若昀左耳上的两个耳洞，又扫了一眼他嘴唇下侧的唇洞。

“不疼吗？”

没头没尾的一句问话让张若昀愣了愣。

“你说纹身吗？”

耳朵是人体神经分布最密集的地方之一，纹在这附近铁定都是剧痛，更何况他不仅纹了，还洗了，而且显然洗了不止一次，不然痕迹不会这么淡，所以也不怪秦风会有这种疑问。只不过以少年的聪明才智，问这种答案显而易见的问题实在不是他的风格，所以张若昀想，他实际想知道的是为什么。

可就算男人猜到了少年的言外之意，他也没打算就此把答案回答他。毕竟他又不是做慈善的，和少年也不是什么亲密无间的关系，没必要对他这么慷慨以及诚实。

“没事了，当我没问。”秦风大概也是看出了张若昀在故意扮傻，或是意识到此刻去打探还太唐突了一些，因而收回了视线同时结束了这个话题。

谈话结束后两人先后去了洗漱，之后张若昀就下楼开始料理早餐。这次他准备的是酸辣口的泰式汤米粉，用虾膏熬成的浓汤自带一股鲜香诱人的味道，因而即使粉里除了鸡蛋鱼丸什么也没放，唐仁和秦风还是馋得一人各吃了两大碗。

“还要吗？”在看到秦风捧着碗又一次把汤喝得一点不剩的时候，张若昀便又忍不住露出了和昨晚一样的暧昧笑容来。秦风被他看得总觉得哪儿不对，身体一不适应，张嘴就打了个嗝。于是张若昀当场就笑了，面对着秦风窘迫又略微不满的眼神，讨好一般地把面前的水杯推翻了他跟前。

这时一旁的唐仁也狼吞虎咽地吃光了第二碗，一见两人又在无视他存在地开始调情，立马就护崽子一般地伸长了手把碗横在两人中间，吆喝让张若昀再给他来一碗。

“锅里有，自己去。”可张若昀只是按下了唐仁的胳膊，看都没看他一眼地回道。

“嘿你这是什么态度！还没过门就脾气这么大，要真嫁进来那还得了！”

“啧！你、又、胡说八道什么呢！”秦风忍不住皱眉打断道。

“老秦你千万不要信他！这种人我见得多了，他们最擅长装无辜装贤惠来骗你这种无知少年，等你上钩之后一下就人财两空了！”

秦风无语地翻了个白眼，忍不住怼道：“他、要是女的，你还这么说吗？早、早就爬人家床上去了吧？”

“我！那也是因为你舅舅我经验丰富手段高超，一定能让人疯狂地爱上我啦！可你看看你啊，明显就涉世未深一脸好骗啦！”

“行、行了！吃你的粉去吧！”秦风一脸嫌弃地打断道。趁唐仁哼着起身去拿锅的时候重新看向对面的张若昀，表情瞬间变得严肃道：“咱们、谈正事吧。”

“你、到底是怎么认识颂帕的？”

“唐人街有一家云朵酒吧，在曼谷还算出名的，但你可能没听说过。”

秦风思索着皱了皱眉，正努力回忆相关线索，就听到唐仁突然插嘴道：“这我知道啦！是很出名的同性恋酒吧嘛！”

“没错。”张若昀附和道，但双眼始终看着秦风，没有理会唐仁，“不过有一点你推得不准。云朵不是我的店，只是我跟那个地方有一点渊源，不时地就会回去看看。”

“我有时会在店里兼任调酒师，所以和客人都有过一些来往。颂帕是这家酒吧的常客，但每次来都是一个人静坐，他不喜欢和人交流，只知道捧着手机反复翻看里面的照片。”

秦风疑惑地露出了好奇的眼神。张若昀见状微微勾唇一笑，眼色暗了下来叫人看不清楚情绪。

“他喜欢他儿子。”

“他喜欢他儿子！？”唐仁震惊道。

秦风同样也惊大了双眼，忍不住问：“你怎么确定？就因为他看的是他儿子的照片？”

“我确实没有实证。”张若昀承认道，“但他的那种眼神我见过，很多次。当一个父亲，那样看着自己的儿子，深邃、折磨、癫狂、却又快乐……说明他爱他。”

“你这么了解，你有经验？”唐仁忍不住道。

“你闭嘴！”秦风皱眉呵斥道，却也控制不住自己探究的眼神。

“但当然，这一切都只是我的推断，我没有证据。”仿佛是意识到了秦风想问点什么，张若昀迅速地收敛了自己的情绪并且打断了他。

“我意识到不对的时候，是大概三个月前的一个晚上。他进店的时候神情恍惚，手里还拿了一个笔记本一样的东西。他连续好几天都是这样，而且精神状态一天比一天糟糕。我跟其他客人打听过后才知道原来是他儿子失踪了。”

“出于人道主义安慰，我在一个晚上给他送了一杯酒。他那个时候看起来已经很糟糕了，警察那边一直没有好消息，甚至让他做好最坏的打算。他的精神状态已经濒临崩溃了。”

“所以我给他提了个建议。警察破案是要讲业绩的，失踪人口案向来是最耗费精力财力又最不容易侦破的案子，与其靠警察，还不如靠自己。”

“原来是你让他去查那个女孩的！”唐仁激动道。

“我只是提了个建议，让他从他儿子最亲近的人开始着手。而且我是让他去找私家侦探查的，我没料到他会亲自动手。总之，他之后就开始随身背着个相机，来酒吧的次数也越来越少了。我不知道他都查到了些什么，但我想应该是有进展了。因为他突然就不来店里了”

“刚开始一天两天的时候我还不觉得有什么。一直到后来大半个月都不见人的时候，我就忍不住跟其他人打听了一下他。那时我才发现，竟然没有人在最近见过他。”

“之后我就去了一趟他的手作坊。大门紧闭。问周围的人，也是说这两天都没见他开过门。然后我就走了，我觉得事情不太对。”

“你没有敲门确认？”秦风狐疑道。

“门口可是装了监控的，我打听的行为已经够引人注目了，要再去敲门，真出事了我一定会被警察找上门来。我可不想惹麻烦。”

“但你还是好奇。所以你开始关注这片辖区的警方动向，尤其是负责带队，同时还和所谓的唐人街第一神探有密切来往的坤泰。”

“没错。但在酒吧那天，其实我后来是想走的，因为我发现所谓的唐人街第一神探，实际上就是个神棍。”

“臭小子你骂谁呢！”

“那你为什么没走？”

张若昀暧昧地一笑，双臂枕着桌子凑上前去吻了秦风一下。“你说呢？”

坐在一旁的唐仁皱着眉看看秦风又看看张若昀，眼见着两人又快要亲到一起去，顿时就受不了地把他们强行分开。

“你们两个到底是来办案子还是来谈恋爱的！专业点行不行！”

“你先把碗洗了再说吧，就知道吃。”张若昀嫌弃地瞥了唐仁一眼道，随后又重新看向秦风，“总之我知道的都已经说了，这就是你要的真相，满意了？”

“颂帕喜欢他儿子这一点是我没有料到的，但这也能解释他对那个女孩为什么执念这么深，丧子再加上失去挚爱的痛苦，很容易让他产生犯罪的念头。女孩的父亲很可能就是觉察到了这一点，才会选择在他之前动手。但截至目前，这所有的一切都只是我们的推断，我们需要直接证据。”

“去女孩家里看看吧，你不是一直想跟她聊聊吗？”

秦风点了点头，起身想要出发的时候才想起自己身上还穿着张若昀的睡衣，连忙扭头去看挂在阳台处吹风的他的衣服。

“别看了，还没干呢，跟我来吧。”张若昀说着将他们领进了一个衣帽间，还是第一次在现实中看到这样豪华配备的两人都不由得瞪大了双眼。

“靠！你也太有钱了吧！”唐仁一边骂咧着一边却又忍不住拿起柜子上的一副墨镜戴上，“靠！这也太适合我了！老秦你也试一个！”说着他就给秦风塞了一副款式相近的墨镜，弄得秦风戴也不是不戴也不是。

“你们慢慢挑吧，小心点别弄坏就行，否则账都记你头上，你，肉偿，啊。”张若昀说着拍了拍秦风的肩，交代完就离开衣帽间上楼更衣去了。

片刻后，换好了衣服的张若昀一边戴着手表一边下楼，抬眼就看到两个穿着长风衣戴着黑墨镜的人貌似一脸拉风地从衣帽间里走了出来。那扑面而来的土潮暴击让他瞬间大笑了出声。

“他有脸撑着就算了，你这，噗，盒盒盒盒盒，比买家秀还惨烈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“你懂个屁！我这才叫时尚和潮流！”唐仁呸一声反驳道。

“行、了，赶紧走吧，我们时间不多了。”秦风催促道。

三人于是一路吵闹着下楼上了车，但其实全程只有唐仁和张若昀在斗嘴，秦风则是一直低头盯着自己的手机不知道在干嘛。有些好奇的张若昀在上车之后偷瞄了一眼他的屏幕，见到有些熟悉的界面之后才知道他原来是在玩CrimeMaster，便一时忍不住调侃道：“怎么，几天不上发现自己排名掉了？”

张若昀话音刚落，就看到屏幕上闪过了YOU WIN的字眼，紧接着排行榜页面上，秦风的名字就从第四直接回到了第二。然而这时候他却停了下来，好像没有要冲击第一的意思。

“为什么不接着打？”张若昀好奇道。

“他现在不在线。”

“不是还可以离线挑战吗？”

“不，我想跟他实时对战。”

“行吧。”张若昀无所谓地耸了耸肩，“到了，下车吧。”

秦风收起手机解开安全带，正下意识地观察着周围的环境时又看到唐仁拿出了那把寻龙尺，顿时忍不住啧了一声，没眼看地带头上楼。

今天是周末，按理来说男人和女孩应该都在家里。然而门打开之后，他们看到的却是防盗链后只有女孩的单独身影。

“小妹妹，今天只有你在家吗？”唐仁问道，那模样要多猥琐就有多猥琐。

“你们是……昨天的警察？”女孩显然认出了他们，一双眼睛不自觉地往唐仁身旁的秦风身上望去。

秦风见状直接一把拽开唐仁走到女孩面前，友好地扬起了一个笑容，努力地不结巴道：“你、你好，我们、就是想问几个问题，你、方便开一下门吗？”

女孩点了点头，取下了防盗链给三人打开了家门。进屋后他们都下意识地四周环顾了一圈，在确认男人真的不在后回头朝女孩询问道：“小妹妹，你爸爸呢？”

“他去上工了。”

“那你妈妈呢？”唐仁又问。

“我是个孤儿，是养父把我从福利院里带回来的。”

三人都有些意外地挑了挑眉，但也没有过多地追问。秦风和唐仁进屋后还是在昨天的沙发上坐了下来，女孩则在他们的对面坐着。站在一旁的张若昀好奇地打量着周围的环境，在瞥见两间卧室的时候朝秦风比了个眼色。意会的秦风随即朝女孩解释他们可能需要四处看看进行搜证，得到了允许后张若昀便走进了男人的卧室开始翻找可能的证据。

这时客厅里的女孩下意识看了他一眼，然后又回头扫视着唐仁和秦风，仿佛天真地朝秦风笑问：“你年纪这么小，就可以当警察啦？”

“我、我是警校的实习生。”秦风早有准备地笑着回道。

“你说话一直都这样吗？”女孩好奇道。

“我以前受过伤。”秦风随口搪塞道，“对了，你父亲、这几天都有回家吗？”

“他之前一直在加班，好像是前天晚上才回来的。”

时间对上了。

“你们是来调查我爸爸的吗？发生什么事了吗？”女孩有些担心道。

“我们就是来了解一下情况而已啦，你不要紧张啦！”唐仁笑道。

正好这时张若昀从男人卧室里出来了，秦风便问道：“怎么样，有什么发现吗？”

“不算有。”张若昀含糊地应了一句，转而看向一旁女孩的卧室，像是抱着一种来都来了，不看白不看的想法，朝女孩问道：“小姑娘，我能看一下你的房间吗？”

“你无缘无故看人家女孩子房间干嘛啦！”唐仁顿时激动道。

“没事，警察叔叔你想看就看吧。”女孩倒是不太在意的样子。

“那我跟你一起去看啦！”唐仁闻言立刻就要起身，可马上就被一旁的秦风给拽了回去。

“你给我坐下！”秦风没好气地骂道。

对面的女孩忍俊不禁，对着两人笑道：“你们比之前来的警察有趣多了。”

“见、见笑了。”秦风不好意思道，“其实、我们今天来，主要还是想了解一下丹失踪的事情。你、能跟我们说说你知道的事情吗？”

“丹是我的同桌，我们两个的关系还算不错吧。他平时是在学校里是个挺安静的男孩，朋友不多，但和大家的关系也不算差。”

“那他失踪之前有过什么异样吗？”

“嗯……”女孩歪着头努力回忆了一下，摇摇头道，“跟平时没什么区别。”

“那你最后一次见他，是在什么时候？”

“放假前最后一天上学的时候。”

秦风点了点头，见张若昀还没从女孩房间里出来，便又为他争取时间地继续问：“丹的父亲，你见过吗？”

女孩的表情一顿，视线下意识地移开道：“可能以前在家长会上见过吧，但我没印象了。”

秦风略微在意地皱了皱眉，又接着问：“那你有听丹提起过他的父亲吗？”

女孩看着桌子摇了摇头。

“那你知道，丹的父亲一直在跟踪你吗？”

“什么？”女孩仿佛意外道，然而她的表情却有种诡异的不自然，“丹的父亲？他为什么要跟踪我？”

“在学校里你和丹是玩得最好的朋友，丹出事之后，他的父亲很自然地就会怀疑到你。据我们了解，自从丹失踪之后，他父亲就一直在跟踪你，还经常在你们家对面的幸运咖啡馆里偷拍你。这些你都不知道吗？”

女孩表情僵硬摇了摇头，显然有些心虚地移开了视线。秦风疑惑地紧盯着她，正想要再追问一句，就被从房间里出来的张若昀给打断了。

“小姑娘，这是你的日记吗？”张若昀拿了一本蓝白花色的记事本走出来，正向女孩确认呢，就被人一把夺过了本子死死地抱紧在怀里。

一下都吓到了三人同时看向紧张又害怕的女孩。这时女孩好像终于假装不下去了，打着寒战就起身请求他们离开。一旁的唐仁不解地上前想要安抚和询问，但很快就被秦风拦了下来。脑海里已经有了一些思绪的秦风礼貌地和女孩说了句再见，然后就招呼着另外两个人一同离开了他的家。

路上唐仁一直不解地抓着他询问，但还在整理思路的秦风暂时没有精力回应，便先把人都领到了幸运咖啡里坐着，一边观察着楼上动向，一边完成自己的思考。

“这小姑娘一定知道颂帕在跟踪她。”张若昀对着秦风肯定道。

秦风认同地点了点头，但又有些疑惑道：“可我觉得她没有把这件事告诉她的养父。”

“有日记啊。大人不都最喜欢翻小孩子的日记了吗？”张若昀补充道，“你看她刚刚那个紧张的样子，日记里肯定写了跟颂帕有关的事。”

“你看日记了吗？”秦风问道。

“我是那种乱翻人隐私的人吗？没看。”张若昀仿佛感觉被冒犯了一般回道。

“喂喂喂！你们看那是什么？”这时坐在一旁的唐仁突然拽住了秦风示意他抬头。

“糟了！”秦风在黑烟从窗户飘出的瞬间就起身跑了出去，两人顿时跟上，三人一路赶到女孩家里疯狂敲门，见都没有人回应后干脆直撬锁撞门进屋。

“这边！”率先进屋的唐仁一把冲进厨房踢开了着火的笔记本踩灭，赶来的秦风抱起地上的女孩查看呼吸，一旁的张若昀捡起地上的药瓶，在看清上面的标签后迅速打电话叫了救护车。

“这是安眠药！她服毒自杀！？”唐仁抢过了张若昀手里的药瓶惊道。

“救护车马上就到了，先送医院吧。”张若昀说着抱起秦风怀里的女孩快速下楼，秦风捡起地上的笔记后也随即跟上。在等待的时候秦风快速翻看了一下日记的内容，旁边的两人都同时好奇地凑过来问了句里面写的什么。

“杀人动机。”秦风简略答道，随即合上了本子开始高速思考，紧接着他突然把张若昀怀里的女孩塞给了唐仁，同时拽着他往车子走。

“哎你们丢下我干嘛去啊！”唐仁顿时紧张地拽住了秦风道。

“杀人动机有了，现在就差证据和黄金了！你送她去医院，我们去找证据。”秦风说着拍掉了唐仁的手把张若昀推上了车。

“哎！你们别丢下我啊！”唐仁着急地拍打着张若昀的车门，然而男人已经踩下了油门扬长而去。

“这样真的好吗？他要是去了医院，警察那边一定会收到消息。”车上的张若昀看了一眼后视镜道。

“这是引开警察注意力的唯一办法，不这么做，我们根本找不到机会进手作坊。”

“啧啧啧，看不出来啊，你心还挺狠。”张若昀笑道。

“正义都是需要牺牲的。你就这么理解吧。”秦风说着就听到了一大串警笛声在路的另一侧开始极速靠近，他连忙戴上墨镜拉高风衣领子挡住自己，一直沉默低头直到车队完全经过后才重新露出脸来。

“这么说，你觉得自己是正义的一方？”张若昀好奇道。

秦风闻言轻笑了一声，不带任何情绪的双眼竟让人莫名看出了一丝淡漠的冷意。

“所谓的正义与邪恶，不过是取决于人们站在哪个角度，如何去评价罢了。但其实本质都是一样的，都是人为了达到某种目的，采用的某种手段而已。”

秦风说着掏出了怀里的日记本，开始一页一页地翻看了起来。张若昀安静地看了他一阵子，直到绿灯亮起才收回视线专心开车。

女孩的笔记本里被撕掉了一大部分，秦风对着光仔细观察了一下后面的页面，确认过没有落下任何痕迹后才开始往回看。刚刚在路边他看得着急，只隐约扫到了最后两页上面的痛苦情绪，还没来得及看清女孩到底写了些什么。如今从头开始看时，才发现女孩详细地记录了她从隐约怀疑到确认自己被跟踪的情绪变化，她所有的恐惧与不安都透过尖锐激烈的词语完整地记录在了这个日记本里。哪怕是他这样一个外人，在读过之后都忍不住起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，可想而知要是被她的养父看到了，那该是一种怎样的愤怒。

然而当秦风翻到后面的时候，他却突然被一页的描写惊得完全怔在了原地。他不敢置信地快反复阅读着上面的内容，又来回将这几页用力翻了好几遍。那魔怔一样的行为引得身旁的张若昀忍不住回转头，实在是有些担忧地问道：“你怎么了？”

“不对……不对……不对……”然而秦风就跟走火入魔一样不停地碎碎念着什么，紧接着突然回头朝张若昀问道，“你刚刚在男人房间是不是发现了什么！”

“啊？呃，算是吧。”张若昀说着拿下手机点开了一张图丢给秦风，里面是一张女孩的照片，照片旁还放了几个打了结的用过的安全套。然而就在他想解释的时候，又听到秦风突然神经兮兮道：“这就对了！快！去手作坊！快点！”

“到了到了到了！”张若昀被他吼得整个人都跟着紧张了起来，“你到底怎么了？”他急急忙忙地停好车，却刚解开安全带就看到秦风推门跑下了车，“哎！你！”张若昀叫都叫不住他，也只好赶紧下车跑着追上。

重回手作坊的秦风定在了那尊佛像面前，瞪大的双眼紧紧地盯着他手里的降魔杵。跟着进来的张若昀一肚子疑问地看着他，正想问他你看什么呢，就又看到秦风突然跑进了里间的工作室，疯一样地扒拉着桌椅倒塌的杂物，粗喘地盯着颂帕的死亡现场。紧接着他突然拿起手边的一根铁棍狠狠地砸了一下桌子，巨大的声响吓得跟过来的张若昀叫了一声，但也多亏了这一下，他才意识到秦风是在犯罪再现。

“你都搞明白了？”张若昀轻声问道，安静地看着秦风越过了他快速跑向生活区。这一次他就没有再拦着了。

“黄金我已经找到了，就在那尊佛像里，不信你去看他的眼睛。应该是火灾导致的坍塌把他的外壳敲碎了，这才露出了里面的黄金。”秦风一边说一边用力推开了面前的破碎木板，踩着满地杂物走进了生活区。

“唐仁来这里运货的那天见到的人不是颂帕而是凶手。他故意没有点灯，就是为了迷惑唐仁的视线。其实那个时候颂帕早就已经死了。”

“可他是怎么在这里躲了三天的？中间警察可是来搜过好几遍的啊。”张若昀问道。

“所以我们一定要找到他的藏身之处。工作间和大厅根本没有可以躲的地方，唯一的可能就是生活间了。”秦风说着又吃力地推开了一处阻挡，然而这时头顶的一片瓦砾却突然坠下，一旁的张若昀连忙拽着他往一边躲开，却因为用力过猛两人双双跌倒在地。

顿时一阵灰尘铺天盖地袭来，两人狼狈地咳嗽着挥了挥手，相互搀扶着从地上爬了起来。这时张若昀注意到天花上好像空了一个窟窿，便推了推身边的秦风示意他抬头。一下就明白了什么的两人赶紧找来支撑物爬上天花，用手电和手机照亮了上面一整片空旷的区域，甚至找到了没有被烧毁的鞋印。秦风迅速拍下了照片，却在这时恰好接到了唐仁打进来的电话，同时手作坊外也迅速热闹了起来。两人对视一眼后连忙跑到了门口，果然一上来就遇到了冲进来的唐仁的紧接着是跑得上气不接下气的黄兰登，还有紧跟其后的坤泰。

“老秦！救命啊！老秦啊！”一见到秦风就跟见到救星一样的唐仁连忙躲在他身后，被推着挡了挡箭牌的秦风一下撞上黄兰登，紧接着手上就立刻多了一副手铐。

“跑？我让你跑？妈的！来人！把他们都给我铐上带回局里！”

“等一下！”秦风大喊着叫道，“我已经找到黄金了！”

现场顿时一片寂静，躲在他身后的唐仁惊喜地冒出头来，十分激动道：“老秦你真的找到黄金了？”

“就在你们面前！看那尊佛像的眼睛！”

离佛像最近的坤泰第一个抬头去看，眯着眼仔细观察了一番后才惊叫：“好像还真是在里面欸！你们看！”霎时所有人都围了上来，硬生生地把黄兰登挤到了最边上。

“看、看什么看！鉴定组呢！还不赶紧滚过来鉴定！”黄兰登气得怒骂道，又凶狠地转过头瞪着唐仁，“就算找到了黄金，你也是杀死颂帕的凶手，跟我们走！”

“不对！他不是凶手！”秦风侧身一步挡在了黄兰登面前，“真正的凶手我也已经找到了，我现在就可以带你们去找他。”

“听到没有！我就说我不是凶手啦！”唐仁紧抓着秦风的衣服又怂又呛地骂道，随即又一脸狗腿地抱紧了秦风，“我就知道老秦你一定可以的啦！不愧是舅舅的乖侄子啦！”

“行了赶紧起开，恶不恶心。”秦风说着就一脸嫌弃地甩开了唐仁。

黄兰登还是半信半疑地盯着他们，但想想，就算他们说的是假的，现在也跑不掉了，于是才勉强地点了点头，示意他们上警车带路。

三人便一同回到了女孩入住的医院，在她的病房里找到了她和她的父亲。

还戴着手铐的秦风冷静地指了指窗边的男人，笃定道：“他，就是杀害颂帕的凶手。”

男人皱眉看向了秦风，一旁的黄兰登也是一头雾水地在椅子上坐了下来。

“你说什么东东啊，这人谁啊，杀人动机又是什么？”黄兰登不解道。

“他是这个女孩的养父，而这个女孩，是颂帕儿子的同学。颂帕的儿子在三个月前突然失踪，警方多次调查搜寻都没有结果，这让这位父亲感到十分的绝望。于是他开始靠自己的努力私下调查，他知道自己的儿子有一个关系很好的女同桌，并且通过他儿子留下的日记怀疑到了这位同桌的身上。他开始跟踪这个女孩上下学，不断地拿着相机偷拍她，甚至为了报复，对她实施了强奸。”

“够了！”男人突然的大喊吓得众人顿时噤声，床上的女孩也都一脸痛苦地垂下了头，抓紧了自己的被子。但秦风却始终一脸平静，不为所动。他默默从怀里掏出一本笔记本，举在空中让所有人都看了一眼。

“女孩羞于把这一切说出口，于是就用日记的方式把全部事情记录了下来。而这一切，都被她的养父偷偷地看到了。羞愤至极的父亲立志要为女儿报仇，于是他开始跟踪颂帕，在监控录像更新之前潜入了他的手作坊，并且选在了唐仁前来送货的这一天实施杀人。随后他换上了颂帕的衣服，在唐仁面前假扮颂帕。事成之后他又一直躲在手作坊顶部的废弃通风管道，靠着生活区里面的水和干粮一直待到了监控录像即将更新的那一天，一把火烧了手作坊同时离开这个犯罪现场。”

“这一切不过是你的猜测，证据呢？”男人冷漠道。

“你离开了这么久时间，却还没有被解雇，说明你事前一定请了假。只要去你工作的地方跟你的上司核实，就可以发现你的假期时间和犯罪时间完全吻合。”

“这不过是巧合。”

“我就知道你会这么说。”秦风笑着掏出了自己的手机，点开了刚才在手作坊里拍到的那张照片，“这是我在通风管道里找到的鞋印，你敢把你脚上的鞋子脱下来，拿去痕检科做鉴定吗？”

男人的表情在这一刻才总算有了些许的崩塌，一旁的唐仁见状连忙高兴地大叫起来。然而谁都没想到这时候秦风话锋一转，却又把矛头指向了床上的女孩。

“但是我刚才说的，只是这本日记里的故事。”秦风说着走近了床上的女孩，把日记翻到记录着女孩被强奸的那一页，摊开放在女孩的面前，“接下来我要说的，是另外一个不同的故事。”

“在这个世界上，有着很多不幸的家庭。男孩出生没多久，父母就离了婚，他在跟着父亲生活的过程中，逐渐发现到了父亲对自己不寻常的欲望，男孩为此备受折磨。女孩的经历和男孩很类似，很小就时候就没了父母，之后被养父从福利院带回了家里，本来以为可以开始新的生活，却意外发现养父对自己有着不同寻常的感情。这样两个相似的孩子因为缘分的巧合在一个学校里成为了同桌，同病相怜的他们很快就找到了共同语言成为了好友。但很不幸的是，这件事情被男孩的父亲发现了。强烈的嫉妒和恐慌让这位父亲一而再再而三地想要分开他们，他不断地向学校提出更换同桌的要求，甚至可能时常对自己的儿子给予精神压力。因此感到痛苦的男孩绝望地向女孩发出了求助。女孩于心不忍，便同意了帮他。”

“于是这两个孩子开始谋划如何摆脱自己变态的父亲。他们策划了一出好戏，先是让男孩假扮失踪，由此引导男孩的父亲对女孩产生病态的怀疑甚至犯罪的倾向。发现了男孩父亲开始对自己实行跟踪后，女孩迅速编造了一本假日记，利用强奸的事件去刺激那位深爱着她的养父，借他的手除了男孩的父亲。我想，这本日记后面被撕掉的内容，应该就是杀人的方法。在男孩的父亲成功被除掉之后，女孩又打算借警察的手将他的养父除掉。但很可惜，她没有想到我们掌握了男孩父亲是个同性恋并且深爱着他儿子的事实。所以她的计划落空了。”

“但当然，我说的这一切，都只是我的推测。死者的性取向虽然可以去找他常去的同性恋酒吧要监控录像确定，但他毕竟也是结过婚生过孩子的人。至于他对他儿子的爱，也不过是旁人观察后得出来的推断，没有实质性的证据。而关于你到底有没有被人强奸，我想你既然敢写出来这样的故事，就应该对自己的身体做过些什么，就算现在让你去做体检，也是没有用的。我之所以跟你说这个故事，只是因为我想知道一个真相，丹根本就没有失踪，更加没有死，对吗？”

秦风说着紧紧盯住了女孩的双眼。一直沉默的女孩平静地看着他，然而过了一秒后终于忍不住阴笑了起来。秦风瞬间明白地直起了身子，皱着眉情绪复杂却又仿佛惋惜地闭上眼叹了口气。

“你果然比我想的要聪明。”女孩阴恻恻地笑道，银铃一般的声音本该是动听的，但此刻却直叫人汗毛直竖。

“你太大意了。”秦风平静地回道，“你不应该冒这个险。”

“呵呵，你不会真的相信，这个世界上有完美的犯罪吧？”

秦风眉头一皱，忽然警惕地看向了面前疯癫的女孩。

“秦风，你这么聪明，可你为什么斗不过Q啊？”

秦风浑身一怔，忽然激动地拍上了女孩的桌子。“你知道Q！？”

然而这时的女孩却不再说话了，只是一直在对着秦风大笑，那可悲又可怜的神情就仿佛在嘲笑和怜悯他一样。

“你也玩CrimeMaster对不对，你是不是认识Q，你们的计划他参与了吗！？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“你说话啊！”

“秦风！”越看越不对劲的张若昀连忙一把拽开秦风，“你冷静点。”

疯狂喘气的秦风挂了一身汗地注视着女孩，一直到张若昀彻底挡在他面前阻隔了视线之后，才终于咳嗽着抽出身来。此时，床上的女孩和床边的男人都已经被警方戴上了手铐，至于秦风手上的则被黄兰登解开取了下来。可在最后临走前，秦风还是忍不住回头看了一眼床上的女孩，女孩脸上别有深意的微笑，仿佛刺激到了他脑海深处的某个地方，进而让他产生了一个可怕的猜想。

Q这个符号，也许比他以为的还要复杂。


	9. Chapter 9

**_**求我啊。** _ **

距离秦风回国还有不到两天的时间。唐仁原本想尽一下地主之谊，带他去逛一逛大皇宫之类的旅游景点。但秦风从医院回来之后就跟着魔了一样，一直拿着手机不放，不吃不喝也不理人，搞得唐仁十分尴尬，终于还是拍拍屁股回唐人街去了。

临出门前，唐仁对着吧台边的张若昀喊道：“喂！你送我回去啦，顺便把他的行李带过来，我看他也不想跟我走了。”

张若昀闻言貌似在考虑地看向沙发上的秦风，见他完全没有反应，便当他默许地点了点头。虽然这一趟来回花不了多长时间，但他还是提了一句冰箱里有吃的跟喝的，让秦风饿了就自己拿，要是累了就先去睡。然而这一趟叮嘱依然没收到任何回应，张若昀忍不住皱了皱眉，但还是先出门去了。

路上唐仁一直在打听秦风说的那个Q到底是什么东西，但张若昀一时半会儿也说不清。于是他又反过来询问，秦风为什么对Q执念这么深，是不是他父亲的入狱跟Q有关系。唐仁闻言一阵意外，显然没料到张若昀还知道此事。男人便跟他解释，是之前秦风跟自己无意中提及的，具体的他也不清楚。唐仁这才放下了一点戒备，但也无能为力摇头，表示这件事他也不太清楚。

“我只是听他婆婆提过啦。这小子一出生就没了妈，他爸爸也在他小时候不知道犯了什么被抓进牢里，他当时就在边上看着，刺激很大好像还进医院了。所以他婆婆一直让我不要去打探他父母的事情啦。”

“那他这次来泰国是干什么的？”

“他婆婆说他大学面试没过，人家不要他啦。所以他就来找我散散心嘛。”

“面试？”张若昀好奇道，“他考的什么大学？”

“这我就不知道啦，不过看他这个神神经经的样子，估计也不是什么正常的大学啦。”

“警校。”张若昀忽然道。

“什么？”唐仁一时没跟上。

“中国的大学需要面试的只有两种，自主招生和警校，前者通常在高考前，后者在高考后，所以从时间上看，他考的是警校。综合他的个人能力，这个答案也不出奇。”张若昀分析道。

“他居然想当警察？”唐仁意外道，“那他为什么没考上呢，因为口吃吗？”

“我觉得不是。以他的能力，一点口吃不算什么，而且他推理的时候也不口吃啊。”

“那是因为什么？他成绩太差？长得太丑？啊！我知道了！一定是他太瘦弱！”

“他瘦弱？”张若昀突然笑了出声，“上次差点没把我手扭了，还瘦弱呢。我跟你说，你这小侄子发起狠来比狼还吓人。”

“这也不是那也不是，那他到底为什么没考上？”唐仁略暴躁道。

张若昀沉默了，其实这个问题的答案他也说不准，只是在综合了秦风这几天的表现之后，有了一个隐约的猜测。而这个猜想的浮现，让他感到了一阵兴奋，尽管带着些许的恐惧，但他依然渴望着去证实它。想着就忽然有点心跳加速的张若昀忍不住抓紧了手里的方向盘，他紧紧地盯着眼前路仿佛秦风就在他面前，压不住的嘴角似笑非笑地勾着。

旁边的唐仁一脸懵逼地看着他，等了半天都不见回应，便气得骂道：“靠！你怎么跟那臭小子一个样，老是说话说一半的！”

“这叫不是一家人，不进一家门。”张若昀故意刺激他道，果不其然就听到唐仁又“靠”了一声，骂咧着推门下车了。得逞的男人笑得过于减龄，抽了钥匙也跟着下车后，和唐仁一起走进了他的房间。路上他们遇到了这里的女房东，唐仁立刻就换了副嘴脸热情地贴了上去，但一下就被人缩着肩膀给躲开了。

“唉？这人又是谁啊？你大侄子？”为了转移注意注意力，女房东把目光投向了张若昀，同时远离了唐仁一些。

“谁是他舅！”唐仁立刻否认道。

“那你干嘛把秦风的行李给他？”女房东疑惑道。

“我是他侄媳，但还没过门。”张若昀半真半假地玩笑道，正要伸手去接秦风的行李，却不料唐仁一下就把东西收了回去。

“靠！你还来真的是吧！不行我还是去把老秦接回来，免得被你辣手摧花。”

“你们都住一块啦？秦风不回国了吗？”女房东八卦道，说着还瞄了一眼楼下的车。

“回，过两天就回了，主要是他衣服还在我家晾着，就先暂住下来了。”张若昀一边和女房东说着，一边上前一步把唐仁手里的行李箱抢了过来。

“欸你！”

“哎呀人家年轻人谈恋爱你凑什么热闹啊，进屋呆着吧。”女房东皱眉拦住了唐仁道。张若昀感激地朝她看了一眼，又俏皮地和唐仁说了句“舅舅再见啦”，就带着秦风的行李下楼了。

“靠！阿香你别被他骗了，这小子一看就对我们老秦图谋不轨啦！”

“我看啊你就是嫉妒人家比你年轻比你帅，重点还比你有钱，你看不惯人家。”女房东毫不留情地拆穿道，“他要是女的，你说不定早就把秦风一脚踢开自己住进他家了。”

“我是这样的人吗！我的心里只有你啦！”

女房东呵了一声，都懒得和唐仁多嘴，自己回屋去了。

另一边，张若昀带着行李回到家里的时候，秦风还是他出门之前的那个样子。对面被唐仁打开的电视也一直维持着原样，此刻正在播放一则富豪新婚的娱乐新闻。张若昀随手关掉了屏幕，丢下遥控后正对着秦风坐在茶几上。盯着仍然毫无反应的人看了一秒后，终于夺了他的手机扔到沙发角落去。

“都刷一天了还不够啊，没看出来你还有自虐倾向。”张若昀皱着眉语气冰冷地说道。尽管他知道自己没什么理由和资格不爽，但他压抑不住心里的那团莫名的火。他还就真的不明白，Q就是再重要，值得秦风这样废寝忘食地去追吗？

没了手机的人总算赏脸看了张若昀一眼，却没有预料中的生气或不满，只是略微疲惫地看向了他：“我只是想搞明白真相。”

“你跟Q到底有什么过节？”张若昀按捺不住道。

秦风闭上眼摇了摇头，脑袋搁在沙发的靠背上高高仰起，凸起的喉结就这样毫无防备地裸露在张若昀面前。视线被吸引了的男人忍不住多看了几眼，一种莫名的欲动在脑里作乱着。仿佛注意到他的视线，秦风收回了动作看向张若昀。

“我爸杀了人。”

突如其来的剖白让张若昀一时没跟上，但秦风显然已经进入了自己的回忆里，暂时分不出心思去管他。

“我不知道事情的经过到底是怎么样的。我也不知道他到底是不是凶手。那天发生的一切都太蹊跷了，从他说要去银行取钱开始，押运车、保安、自行车、警察，所有的一切就跟设计好的一样。我知道可能是我自己想得太多，可我始终搞不明白，如果是真的那他的动机是什么？抢劫金融机构可是重罪，我们家虽然不富有但也不穷，有必要吗？还要为了这件事情杀人，有可能吗？”

张若昀安静地听完这长长一串，仿佛理解般接道：“所以你怀疑他是被陷害的。”

可秦风的回答却有些出乎他意料。“如果真要往这个方向想，我更倾向于这是一个实验。”

“实验？”张若昀不解道。

“一个犯罪实验。”秦风盯紧了张若昀道，“我爸只是被利用了的一颗棋子。”

“那这跟Q有什么关系呢？” 张若昀不懂。

直到秦风终于说出真相。“我那天见到Q了。”

“什么？”张若昀惊道。

“虽然可能只是另一个巧合，但我确确实实看到了，在把我拉开的那个警察身上，有Q的纹身。”

在听到警察和纹身的那一瞬间，张若昀的神情从惊讶认真转变为疑惑探究。他挑起了一边的眉毛，仿佛在思考什么，可眼神有些发散，又像在回忆什么。

“他的纹身跟你一样也是在左耳后侧。”但秦风好像没注意到的张若昀的状态变化，又或是注意到了却故意不说，而是继续补充着有关纹身的细节，“只是更靠下，更往外一些。”

张若昀微微皱着眉往下扫了一眼，一个人影在他脑里迅速浮现但又被他瞬间抹去。不会吧……

“你在想什么？”

被打断的男人对上少年探究的双眼，那一刻他差点想移开视线，好在最后还是强压住了冲动，即使可能情绪有所暴露，但他依然快速冷静下来回看了秦风的双眼。

“没什么，你继续吧。”

有些疑惑的秦风盯紧了男人的双眼，他总觉得自己方才无意中抓到了什么，可现在又完全不见了踪影，这种落空的感觉让他很是在意。但秦风最终没有选择逼问张若昀，而是想了另一个方法引他上钩，

“其实从我知道Q存在的开始，我就一直有一种猜想。你也玩CrimeMaster，你应该也有所察觉，排行榜上的Q可能不是一个人。”

“那是什么？”

张若昀不假思索的反问，让秦风心里暗笑了一声。

“电脑。”

张若昀略一挑眉，比起意外，他所表现出来的更多是好奇。“为什么？”那询问的语气，就好像开发商在咨询用户体验。

“Q的成绩太稳定了，虽说排名前十的玩家匹配到的任务难度都是大致一样的，但由于各种现实因素的干扰，每人实际的战绩都会比较离散，哪怕是像我这样连刷一天，也不能避免极端值的出现。可是Q的成绩却不会，这是只有电脑算法才能办到的事情。”

“可是这么作弊的事情，不会太容易被发现吗？到时候开发商不得被骂死？”张若昀质疑道。

“这就要看开发商的目的了。你别忘了，这款APP的名字其实是犯罪大师。而对于现在很多的罪犯来说，最大的敌人就是电脑算法。所以我一直都怀疑，游戏根本只是一个幌子，这款APP实际上是一张邀请函，也是一张录取通知书。是有人故意开发出来，谋求同伴的。”

“你怀疑Q是一个犯罪团伙？”

“KIKO曾经查过开发商的资料，不是上市公司也不是任何一个工作室，就是一个匿名投稿的个人用户，和软件平台的联系全是通过一个虚拟的中间商来实现的。你不觉得很可疑吗？另外我还比对过全球各地的犯罪数据，自从CrimeMaster上线之后，世界范围内的高智商犯罪率平均增长了3个百分点，其中东南亚一带更是高达5个百分点。这还只是不包括疑似案件的结果，但已经是近五十年里最高的了。这些真的只是巧合吗？”

张若昀没有表态，只是反问：“所以你才会怀疑，颂帕的案子和Q有关系。”

“只能说那个女孩的话刺激了我的这个想法。我觉得Q也许没有参与这次的事情，毕竟犯罪团伙的作案大部分都和金钱利益挂钩，但颂帕的死和黄金的失窃完全是两回事，除非他两者都参与了，但这个可能性不高。所以我想，这一次他应该只是个旁观者，一直在暗中推波助澜，但没有真的涉及其中。”

“那照你这么说，你已经把Q的位置锁定在泰国了？”张若昀狐疑道，“可我怎么听说他好像在加拿大啊。”

秦风摇了摇头，否定道：“一个IP地址而已，说明不了什么。更何况那只是一台电脑，不是我真正要找的人。”

“那你打算怎么找？就算他真的在泰国，你也要回去了不是吗？”张若昀笑道，仿佛在嘲讽秦风的天真，但却没有恶意。

秦风闻言看向了他，双肘撑着膝盖，上身前倾凑近了张若昀，好奇道：“要不你先回答我一个问题，你是怎么知道Q不是人的？”

张若昀一愣，有点没反应过来。“什么？”

秦风从沙发上起身，双手撑着张若昀两侧的桌沿弯腰靠近了他。

“人的思维很容易受到先验知识的影响，导致同样的问题，在不同人的脑中会形成不同的理解。刚才我说‘Q可能不是一个人’的时候，你的下意识理解是‘Q不是人’，但实际上一般人的固有思维会让他们把注意点放在‘一个人’上，然后由此做出判断，他不是一个人而是很多人。”

“所以我真的很想知道，”秦风说着仔细扫了一眼张若昀的表情，“你是怎么跳出这种固有思维的。”

被打量的人毫不惊慌，平静的双眼略显冷漠地看着秦风。话说出口的时候，语气给人一种莫名的挑衅。“你怀疑我？”

秦风笑着摇了摇头，视线又一次缓慢地扫过张若昀漂亮的脸庞。“我就没有相信过你。”

“秦风，你不觉得你这句话有点伤人吗？”

秦风闻言失笑出声，进一步靠近的身体几乎就要吻上张若昀。

“Q要掌握案子的动向，只能派人跟踪我。”他单手搂住张若昀的腰，嘴唇若有似无地蹭过他的身体。

“唐仁不可能，我自己不是，那除了你还有第二种可能吗？”秦风的舌尖轻舔过男人的唇峰，却又在他凑上来时保持了距离。

“你年纪轻轻，还是一个外来人，却能在泰国开着最豪华的高级会所。你背后真的没有人吗？”秦风说着掐了一把张若昀腰上的软肉，趁着男人下意识挺胸的瞬间将他抱得更紧。

“而且我现在想起来，颂帕案子的关键信息，包括他和他儿子的事，还有女孩和他养父的事，全都是你告诉我的。你想说这也是巧合吗？”秦风说着直接吻上了张若昀，舌头钻进他嘴里粗暴地卷住他的舌根。抱紧了他的双手就跟镣铐一样坚固，无法逃脱的性欲是他禁锢男人的牢笼。

轻喘着分开时张若昀已经明显气息不稳，他仿佛恼怒但又渴望地紧盯着秦风，尖锐的牙齿在他摸上嘴唇的时候毫不犹豫地咬破了他的皮肉。秦风吸气着痛笑了出声，渐渐冷下来的双眼锁紧了面前的男人。

“你认识Q。”

低沉且又性感的嗓音笃定得叫人发笑，被他当作囚徒般对待的男人放肆地勾起了嘴角，一双漂亮的眼睛笑得癫狂而又美丽。

“你想见他，求我啊。”

毒蛇般的艳舌若隐若现，纵情放荡的勾引赤裸诱人。接受挑战的少年笑着咬上他的嘴唇，解禁的暗欲涌动在眼底中，看不清的浑浊成片成片地掩埋了自我，本欲的释放不需要理性的参与。

“话别说得太满，谁求谁还不一定呢。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章内含部分原创角色/张若昀的情节

**_**游戏开始。** _ **

摇晃的床架，耸动的身体，在男人背后的少年一手抓着他的双腕，揉着他的胸乳，强有力的动作干得他浑身晃荡，身下的屁股甚至被挤得不成模样。他们已经这样做了好几个小时了，从客厅到餐厅到卧室，少年的持久力好得出乎男人的意料。不断变换的姿势仿佛在试探他的承受极限，变幻无常的情绪反应更是比他还像一个演员。

入戏了的人又一次抓紧了他的头发。被迫抬起头的瞬间，张若昀觉得眼前好像晃过了一些画面，紧跟着喧嚣起来的环境叫他不安地夹紧了双臀。有所觉察的秦风更加用力地拽紧了张若昀的头发，跪在他身前的男人如同被拉成了一张弓，凹陷的腰窝深得好像能盛水，挺起的胸膛丰满得仿佛能出奶。男人的性感和女人的柔媚同时集中在他身上，若不是秦风早就探查过他的身体，他甚至会怀疑这人身下还藏着一个不能见光的女穴。

不过他的后穴除了要做清洁和不能怀孕，看起来也跟阴穴差不了多少了，一插就出水，操没几下就痉挛高潮，爽得厉害了还会喷液射精，简直跟女人潮吹没什么两样，也不知道是被多少男人调教出来的。心里难免在意的秦风皱眉推倒了张若昀，男人扑在床上的时候后臀不经意地往上顶了一下，配合着秦风正好挺进的动作，当下就被干进了穴心哑叫着去了。

高潮中紧缩战栗的穴肉最是吸得人舒爽，然而依旧没到顶的秦风仍然掐着张若昀的后颈持续挺插着他的肉穴。男人的屁股被他抓得高高翘起，单手根本包不住的肉球在他掌心处出汗变红，从指间挤出来的软肉嫩得像牛奶做的豆腐，然而又有着绝对弹韧的手感，无论怎样狠掐抽打都完全不用担心会玩坏。

又一次潮吹的人短促地叫着喷出了温热的淫液，按着秦风掌刮挺干的节奏，混着精液的淫水总在他撞上的时候自穴心一路冲刷至穴口，然后在他刻意捣弄的时候从穴口溢出沾满他的耻毛。每当这时张若昀都会吸得特别紧，成倍速抖动的肉团加上更有力的喷液冲刷，停不下来的高压刺激是比任何毒品都更让人上瘾的极致快感。

终于到顶的秦风叹息着射在了男人穴里，期间他一直在间断地快速挺动，忍一段射一段地，既能感受酸麻的刺激感，又能体会痛快的释放感。而且这样做不仅能延长高潮，还能让他不会疲软。为了更换姿势，秦风暂时抽离了张若昀的身体。于是一瞬涌出的精液又弄脏了床单，但此刻谁也没有心思去在意，重新抱在一起后，两人就又进入了新一轮的纵情。

终于和他面对面的男人一上来就搂着他的脖子吻住了他。饥渴的唇舌甚至透露出一丝迫切的感觉，就像一条快要渴死的鱼贪婪地汲取着他所有的一切。秦风觉得张若昀对他总是这个样子，不论是接吻还是做爱，甚至只是平常的来往互动，他对他都总带着一种疯狂的欲望，犹如飞蛾扑火。起先秦风以为他对所有人都这样，可现在想想，他发现张若昀好像只对他如此。这个本该戒心很重的男人，却在他们第一次见面的时候就已经对他毫无保留。他谁也不信，却好像对他从不怀疑。这种没来由的信任很难让秦风不去多想，仿佛这个人在许久之前就已经知道他，认识他，甚至在一定程度上，了解他。终究还是停不了思考的少年思索着抬起了男人的脸，视线对上的那一刻，他能清晰地感觉到男人的悸动和欲求，就好像哪怕只是被他注视着，这人都能兴奋得直接射出来。

“秦风、嗯、秦风——”沉沦的男人呻吟着喊出了少年的名字，伸出的舌头邀请着舔弄他的双唇。眼色渐暗的少年轻舔着回应了他，湿润的舌头情色而又顽皮地露在空中彼此缠弄，直到最后被少年卷进口中狠吸了一口。

于是男人又促喘着夹紧了他，骑在他胯上的身体卖力地摆弄着，前后摇晃的腰臀柔软却又有力，汗湿的皮肤在灯下闪耀着迷人的色泽。张若昀确实是长得好看的，从皮相到骨相到气质，每一处地方都带着勾人的韵味。而他也十分擅长展现和利用自己的美，从衣着打扮到行为举止，哪怕在此刻已经浑身脱力的时候，他也还是会用眼神不断勾引着他的欲望。就好像实际上，男人才是这场性事的主导者，而他不过是个被迷了心窍的狩猎者。

但秦风终究是不会让他得逞。男人的心里藏了太多的故事，这是他最致命的弱点。当他越是想要隐藏的时候，他就越是容易受到影响。不安和紧张是他秘密曝光时最明显的提示，每当秦风对他粗暴冷漠的时候，男人的身体就会不觉地僵硬和紧绷，失去规律的呼吸仿佛窒息一样憋红了他的脸，渴望亲吻的双唇紧跟着变得更为主动，一旦收不到回应马上就会哽咽着哀求出声。

秦风就是靠这样的手段把他逼哭的。不是单纯的生理眼泪，而是真的夹带了情绪的落泪。破碎的悲伤刺红了他的双眼，紧抓的双手在秦风臂上了落下一道道红痕。男人抽搐的身体如搁浅的鱼儿，汗水蒸发带来的微寒使他浑身发冷。那一刻没有温度的床单让张若昀陷入回忆当中，不断发抖的身体仿佛又回到了那张宽阔的床上。压在他身上的人爱恋地呼唤着他的名字，汗液混着爱液不断地滴落飞溅在他身上，每一下的触碰都让他恶心得想要呕吐。然而他却无法逃脱地一直被侵犯着。男人的手掌紧紧地抓住了他的脚踝，被拉高分开的双腿间，狰狞的阴茎正卖力挺插着他的后穴。被撑开到极限的甬道已经颤麻得几乎失去知觉，内脏翻搅的难受让他哽咽着一直在流口水。于是男人又抱着他吻上来了。舌头舔干净他脸上的唾液又伸进他嘴里一顿吮舔。苦味、咸味、腥味、臭味瞬间涌入了他的身体，被刺激的味觉让他本能地呜咽出声，想要闪躲的本能折磨着他的理智，让他再一次痛苦地哭出声来。

不要、不要、不要这样、不要这样对他。

濒临崩溃的男人抓紧了身下的床单几乎浑身僵直，高潮带来的快感在此刻已经完全成了悲惨的折磨。渴望被温暖的身体在冷空气中剧烈地颤抖，当秦风终于伸手触碰他的瞬间，张若昀简直是立刻躲进了他的怀里。被勒得喘不过气的少年用力地回抱着溺伤的人，终于要翻开的故事让他忍不住感到一阵震颤。

“说出来吧。”秦风安抚地亲吻着张若昀的额头，伸长的胳膊扯过一旁的被子盖住了彼此的身体。

“你既然想让我帮你，总得让我知道真相吧。”

还在抽噎着的男人独自沉默了很久，烫疼的双眼带着沾泪的睫毛一下下轻扫少年的胸膛，湿凉的触感一下就勾起了人类本能的同情。少年微微低头看向怀里的男人，指尖轻蹭他眼角的眼泪，然后捧起他的脸轻吻上他的嘴唇。此刻脆弱的男人没有拒绝他的触碰，在简短的内心挣扎后甚至主动抱紧他脖子亲密贴了上来。秦风眯眼打量他此时的模样，手掌托住他的腰窝往上轻抬，如他所愿地将人完全圈禁在怀里。

一吻过后总算平息下来的人静静地望着秦风的双眼，随着视线仍在本能的闪躲，一些过去的画面就如同胶卷影片般一帧一帧地上映起来。应该哪个地方开始说起呢？男人在脑海里思考着，环在少年身后的双手不自觉地攀上了他的背。要不就从传说开始吧，书上的故事，不都最喜欢用这个开头了吗？

“你听说过笑脸吗？”

秦风疑惑地皱眉，叙事的男人却只是似笑非笑地勾了勾嘴角。

“这是只在泰国坊间流传的故事，你不知道也是正常。”

“笑脸是一个很神秘的组织，没有人知道具体的成员到底有多少，也没有人知道幕后的操纵者到底是谁。人们只知道，这是一个利用美色来谋财害命的机构。他们的目标全是泰国的超级富豪，在过去十几年间，惨遭毒手的已经达五分之一了。但因为所有的谋杀，最终都被伪装成了自杀或意外，所以警方一直没有抓到笑脸的把柄，甚至不承认这个组织的存在。可是大家心里都清楚得很，这一切都是真的。”

“为了完成继承家产的任务，笑脸需要三种不同的人。第一种是美人，他们是负责吸引目标的鱼饵，存在的意义就是被猎物死死地咬住，然后拖着千疮百孔的身体去警察面前装可怜。再一种是杀手，主要负责解决目标，以及任务途中任何可能出现的意外。还有一种叫清道夫，专职清理现场，掩盖谋杀。”

“很多人以为，这三种人都隶属于笑脸组织。但实际上，这背后还藏着另外一个集团。他们是笑脸成立的根基，为笑脸提供场地、用具和初始资金，替他们摆平过于难缠的警察，和他们分收利益，也因此一直监控着他们的一举一动。所以杀手，其实都不是笑脸的人。”

“Q。”一直认真听着的秦风淡淡接了一句。

“这件事我也是后来才知道的。隶属于笑脸的人，身上都只有笑脸的纹身，可在我被人追杀的时候，我在他手腕上看到了Q。”

“你是怎么活下来的？”

张若昀闻言抬眼看向秦风，仍旧湿润的视线冷漠而又微怒刺进了秦风的眼里。

“你说呢？”他挑着眉反问，“我被人追杀，还不能找警察，我怎么活下去？”

秦风明白地摸了摸他的脸，像在敷衍地安抚，被闹脾气的男人别过头躲开了。可张若昀还是抱着他，抿着嘴一脸委屈地靠在他身前。秦风只好勾着他的腿，轻抚他的后脑把他抱得更紧些。

“所以你就从笑脸的鱼饵变成了Q的杀手。可你身上并没有Q的纹身。”

“我只杀过那一个人，不是职业杀手，Q是不会冒险一直用我的。对他来说，我更像是一个卧底，隐匿在普通人里替他搜集各种情报，所以我身上没有标记。”张若昀回答道，“而且在找Q的人越来越多，其中已经有人开始猜到纹身的意义了，导致他们现在做事谨慎了很多。”

“他们的下一步计划是什么？”

张若昀摇了摇头。“我不知道，也许和笑脸有关，这几年他们矛盾一直很大。Q可能想吞了笑脸。”

“全球性的犯罪需要大量的资金和人脉支持，如果Q真的把目光放得这么远，笑脸所拥有的资源确实是他们需要的。”

张若昀轻笑了一声，仿佛真的有点秘密倾吐之后的如释重负，却又有点觉得秦风过于自傲的嘲讽。“这就是你想知道的故事，满意了？”他哼笑着问道，却又酸涩地敛起了笑容，“可就算你知道了一切又怎么样，你明天就要走了。”

男人说着仿佛又哽咽了起来，发烫的眼眶再一次蓄满了泪水。秦风摩挲着他的头发，转动的眼球静静地在思索着什么。

“我还会再回来的。”

片刻后，他这样道。张若昀顿时惊讶地抬起头，微红的双眼甚至不自觉地透出了迫切的渴望。

“你会吗？”他蒙着一层鼻音轻颤着问道。

“要不你再回答我两个问题。第一，Q这次让你跟着我，真的只是跟着我吗？第二，你为什么会到泰国来？”

“你不是一般人，他不敢轻易跟你摊牌。至于我，我是跟着我养父到泰国来的。”

“养父？”秦风微微眯眼，探究地注视着张若昀。

“我是个孤儿，大概三四岁的时候吧，总之在我有记忆开始，我就已经在福利院了。有不少人领养过我，但没一个善终的。不过倒是教会我不少东西，最后一个还让我长大成人，甚至送了我一家酒吧。虽然店不是我的，但也是我的，勉强也可以算是爱的证明吧。”

“是云朵吗？”秦风探听道。

张若昀笑着低下了头，鼻尖抵在秦风锁骨上，回道：“那是我的名字。我的乳名，叫朵儿。”

“我这辈子都不会忘记那家酒吧。”

张若昀轻颤着说道，秦风听着微微皱起了眉，总觉得他的嗓音和语气夹杂了微妙的冷意。

“永远不会。”

好像是恨。

但这一次，秦风没有选择多问，因为他有预感，这是一段男人不愿启齿的过去，是他噩梦的来源之一。于是他们把谈话结束在了此处。迎着窗外渐渐亮起的日光，各怀心事的两人都闭上眼睡了过去。

这一觉一直睡到了阳光猛烈的午后时分，没拉的窗帘让两人被酷热的光线直接晒醒，即使屋里始终开着空调，但那穿透的热意还是让他们生生被烫疼了一片。

呻吟着爬起来的两人都带着一身的痕迹走进了浴室。干涸的体液沾黏在皮肤上，绷紧的一层让他们不约而同地选择了洗澡，于是他们又趁着这个机会在浴缸里亲热了一番。不过这次倒是没有做全套，两人只是不停地拥抱着彼此亲吻，黏在一起的嘴唇就跟抹了胶水似的分都分不开。若非最后实在是吻得有些过热缺水，擦干的唇瓣燥痛地刺激着神经，两人怕是能一直吻到天黑然后再回到床上接着疯狂。

不过能有现在的结果也已经很让人满足了。至少分开的时候，张若昀嘴角眼里都带着明显的笑意。

“你会想我吗？”张若昀望着秦风的双眼问道。

少年轻抚着他的脸庞，指腹摩挲着他的脸颊。“我不会忘记你。”

虽然不是自己想听的那句话，但张若昀还是开心地笑了起来。“你饿了吧，想吃什么，我给你做。”

“我都可以。你看着做吧。”

“好。”张若昀笑着应道，最后还是没忍住在秦风唇上又亲了一口，然后率先起水擦干身子穿上衣服，先行一步离开了浴室。在他身后的秦风安静地目送他的离去，又闭上眼再泡了一会儿才起身穿衣。离开浴室之后他率先拿起了自己正在充电的手机，给唐仁对话了几条信息又转了一笔钱，确认他明白自己要什么后，再删除掉记录带着手机下楼。

不过在走下楼梯之前，秦风还是有些好奇地往张若昀卧室对面的那扇房门看了过去。在这间屋里，二层就只有两个空间，按照一般的设计思路，通常是两个卧室。但在头一天住进来的时候，秦风就已经发现屋里的次卧是在楼下，而这间房的房门，自始至终都是紧闭着的。于是在下楼之后，他多嘴地朝张若昀打听了一句。本想着对方也许会先故弄玄虚一下，或是甚至就不告诉他，却没料到他倒是坦白得爽快。

“哦，你说那房间啊，那是我做衣服的地方。”

“你还做衣服？”秦风疑惑道，总觉得男人身上总是充满了时刻能让他意外的故事。

“算是一点个人爱好吧。没有工作的时候总得干点什么打发时间。做饭又不能做一天，做做衣服也挺好。”张若昀说着把煎好的鱼排从锅里盛出，挤上柠檬汁，又磨了一点黑胡椒在上面，便端到餐桌上递给了秦风。随后他又从锅里装出煮好的冬阴功汤，配上一小碗单独装开的米粉，一起放在了秦风的手边。

“先把汤里的虾都吃了，再把粉加进去吃。”张若昀说着摘下了围裙在秦风对面坐下，拿起自己的刀叉也开始用餐。

吃过饭后秦风帮忙收拾了餐具和厨房，期间张若昀回到了二楼走进了那间神秘的裁缝室，在里面捣腾了半天后才伸出头来示意秦风上楼来。好奇的少年擦干净手便走上二楼，进房后对着里面过于专业甚至有些气质庄重的一切露出了惊叹的眼神。但很快他的目光就被桌上一个扁平的黑色盒子吸引了过去，可秦风也说不上来是为什么。

“你站到台子上去吧，我给你量一下尺寸。”张若昀说着拿起了放在宽阔裁桌边上的一个小箱子，打开后阶梯状的夹层里整齐地摆满了各式各样的手工缝纫工具。还是第一次见这些的秦风好奇地细看了两眼，目光随着张若昀拿卷尺和纸笔的动作自箱子到桌子都整体扫了一遍，紧接着总算意识到问题在哪里。

没有剪刀。

虽然秦风不懂裁缝，但常识也能告诉他做衣服总少不了裁剪，可这张大桌上什么都有却唯独没有剪刀？疑惑不已的少年皱眉看向走近了他的男人，一种本能的危机感让他警惕地绷紧了全身肌肉。

感觉到什么的张若昀无语地停下脚步，主动摊开双手让秦风看清他手里的东西。“不就一把剪刀，至于吗？我要是想杀你，之前那么多机会早就动手了。”

“那盒子里装的是什么？”秦风支开了话题问道。

“你先让我量完尺寸，我再考虑要不要告诉你。”闹脾气的张若昀抬着下巴傲道。

秦风无奈地叹了口气，渐渐收敛了敌意，朝张若昀张开双手。“你怎么想起来要给我做衣服了。”

“那天看你穿了我的风衣之后，我就有了这个想法。让你穿上我为你定做的衣服，会让我觉得你是属于我的。”张若昀毫不掩饰地坦诚笑道，一双好看的手轻柔地抚过秦风的胸膛，带着卷尺给他测量需要的尺寸，“你还没有自己的正装吧，都快十八岁的人了，还是有一套自己的正装比较好，你上大学的时候会用到的。”

秦风疑惑地皱眉，他从来没跟张若昀提起过自己的年龄，也从来没在网络上公开过自己姓名以外的个人信息，张若昀是怎么知道他还没满十八的。

“你还打算继续考警校吗？还是换一个志愿，去读普通大学？”

“都有可能吧。”

“你不适合当警察。”张若昀轻笑道，“私家侦探比较衬你。”

“你也不适合当杀手。”秦风模仿着他的话回道，“演员比较衬你。”

“我已经是个演员了，至于杀手的身份，我就指望你帮我摆脱了。”张若昀说着收回了卷尺，秦风跟在他身后从台子上走下来，靠在桌旁看他在白纸上一一写下记住的每一个尺寸。

“你记忆力很好。”秦风陈述道，然后看向了手边的黑色皮盒，问道，“现在可以告诉我盒子里是什么了吗？”

“自己打开看吧。”张若昀无所谓地扬了扬下巴，转身就去架子上翻找布册，看样子是在挑选布料。桌旁的秦风闻言也不客气地打开了盒子，他曾设想过很多可能会出现的东西，但在看清里面的物品后还是意外地瞪大了眼。

“你、你用手术刀做衣服？”

“不行吗？”张若昀回头反问，那语气就好像这是一件稀松平常的事情。

于是秦风一时也不好再追问，只能收回视线仔细打量这套手术刀。他刚才之所以意外，是因为他不止一次摸过张若昀的手。男人不论是左手还是右手上，都没有医生长期执刀的痕迹，而且秦风也没有在他身上找到任何一丝和从医人士有关的特质。所以他根本就没有往这个方向联想过，更解释不了他为何会拥有这套工具。不过秦风想就算自己去问张若昀，男人大概也不会把真相告诉他，还不如试着直接从刀具上找线索。而仔细观察过后，秦风便发现这套用具和一般的医生用刀不太一样。

“你这套是法医的解剖工具。”

听到这话时，张若昀手上的动作顿了一下，但很快他就恢复了过来，转过身面对秦风。“所以呢，你想说什么？”

“这套刀具有一定年头了，它应该代表了你的一段过去。你一直留着它，说明你没有放下这段经历。但奇怪的是，这套刀具保养得不是特别好，说明你其实不太重视它。而且你刻意改变了它原有的用途，说明你对你的这段过去，实际上是排斥的。明明排斥却没有直接舍弃，而是通过替换的方式来曲折地洗刷过去。这种迂回的做法，不像一个为了摆脱过去可以忍痛反复清洗纹身的人应有的行为。你为什么要这么做？你是想提醒自己什么吗？还是想向谁证明什么？是想告诉留给你这段记忆的人，你已经克服了他留下的阴影，没有被他打败吗？你是什么时候学的法医学？”

被咄咄逼人的张若昀平静地轻笑了一声，他抱着臂斜靠在身后的书架上，歪头看着一脸严肃的秦风，勾唇道：“你不是已经在查我了吗，为什么不自己去找答案呢？”

秦风一顿，随即笑道：“你果然黑了我的手机。”

“知道你还给唐仁发消息，你这不挺自信的吗。既然这样，那干脆我们就来比一比，到底是你比较会找，还是我比较会藏。”

秦风皱眉看他，警惕地问道：“你又在打什么主意。”

“我想再见你。那总得想个办法让你再来找我吧。”张若昀坦然道。

“我说过我会再来的。”

张若昀闻言苦笑了一声，他放下手里的布册朝秦风走去，看着秦风的脸伸手抱住了他。“我信你，但我不敢全信。”

“我不想离开你。”

男人说着眼里又泛起了那层熟悉的悲伤甚至不安。秦风微皱着眉注视他，像是在怀疑又像是在同情。但最后他还是低头吻住了男人，一手握着他的后颈一手勾着他的腰，吻到激烈处甚至抱起男人转身放在了桌子上。两人勃起的下身紧贴着彼此磨蹭，在秦风咬上男人脖子的瞬间，一声情动期待的呻吟直直撞进了他的心底。于是他拽掉了男人的裤子重重地肏进他的身体，堆叠的衣服在他身下皱褶不堪，碍事的模样干脆让秦风脱光了他的身体，只留下最原始赤裸的美完整地展现在眼前。

男人又抱上来吻住了他，盘在他腰上的腿紧紧地缠住了他的身体，被操狠的后穴痉挛般绞吸着他的分身。舒爽的少年于是更加大了力度挺干起来，从结合处溅出的液体甚至打湿了他的腿根，自耻毛沿着大腿内侧往下，湿漉漉地染出了一片光亮。这时男人已经爽得吻不住他的双唇，仰高的脸上全是愉悦和沉溺的表情，合不上的嘴不断地吐露着呻吟，外伸的舌头时不时地舔得他一阵酥麻。

于是秦风惩罚性地卷住了他的舌头用力吮咬了几下，接着把人按在桌子上，双手握着他的手腕禁锢在桌面，下身快速用力地挺插，直把人干得浑身拱起，战栗不停。随后他又缓慢了下来，一下一下重重地捣弄穴心，把人激得腰臀被动挺弄摇摆，大张的双唇仿佛在用力尖叫，却是一点声音都发不出来。

等到秦风再度恢复了原来的节奏后，男人才又喘息着叫了出声，毫不吝惜地音量就跟他本人的欲望一样，直白露骨又勾人心魂。当他又一次呻吟着喊出“秦风”两个字时，秦风就知道他又要索吻了。于是他俯身吻住了他的双唇，手松开他的双腕改而抱住了他的身体。感受到了安心的男人更加热情地缠住了他，通了电一样的穴肉颤得他浑身鸡皮疙瘩，越发翻腾的欲望仿佛暴走一般让他粗暴地挺动起来。

濒临高潮的男人促叫着夹紧了他的阴茎，涨红的脸迷离地闭上了双眼。蒙了一层细汗的身体淫荡地剧烈摇晃着，肉欲的胸乳紧压着秦风的身体来回摩擦。在终于冲顶的一刻，精液混着爱液脏了秦风一身，刚换上的衣服显然又得再换一遍。

但此时谁都没有心思去在意这些，依旧还没射的少年轻缓地磨蹭着男人的甬道，一边等待他缓过劲来，一边也享受着他极致的吮吸感。这时搂着秦风的人呻吟着发出小动物般呜咽的声音，湿润的双眼注视着秦风的脸庞，却不是要亲吻或拥抱，而像是有话要说。

“秦风、你答应我一件事，好吗？”男人轻微哽咽的嗓音让少年放慢了动作，他轻抚着男人的眼角的湿意，淡淡地反问一句：“什么？”

男人轻吸了一口气，双手捧住秦风的脸，视线仔细描摹着他的五官轮廓。“答应我，不要喜欢上其他人。”话语间，一颗眼泪从男人的眼角无声滑落，声线里的哽咽也越发明显，“你可以不喜欢我，但不要喜欢其他人，不要和他们接吻，不要跟他们做爱。你只能吻我，抱我一个人，好吗？”

秦风深深地看进了男人的眼里，去琢磨他的情绪，和真假。“我可以答应你。”然后他回道，“但要做等价交换。”他补充道，“你也要遵守规则。”

张若昀轻颤地吸了一口气。“我答应你。”说着便用力吻上了秦风的唇。

到了要离开的那天，秦风坐着张若昀的车去了曼谷机场，唐仁也前来为他送行。两人见面的时候还是免不了斗嘴，秦风懒得去管他们，见时间差不多了就开始排队做值机。站在队伍外的两人安静地等在一旁，这时唐仁忽然摘下墨镜定睛一看，才发现秦风身上还穿着之前在张若昀家里拿的风衣，便忍不住转头看了他一眼，八卦道：“我不在的时候你到底对老秦做了什么？他怎么还穿着你的衣服走了？”

“你嫉妒了？”张若昀调笑着反问。

“切！我才不稀罕那件破衣服！”唐仁猛一挥手道。

张若昀笑笑不说话，只是看着已经办完手续往他们走来的秦风。

“你们回去吧，我去过安检了。”秦风说着扬了扬手里的护照机票，转身就往安检口走。

“你回去之后记得给我保平安啦！”唐仁挥着手朝秦风背影大喊，“寒假再来泰国玩啦！舅舅带你去大皇宫啦！”

秦风闻言举起手示意地挥了挥，但终究没有回头，径直地走进了安检口。两人一直目送他进入候机厅，直到看不见人了才转身离去。不顺路的两人自然没有一起走，唐仁直接从到达厅正门出了机场，张若昀则到了地下停车场坐进车里。但他并没有急着出发，而是用手机拨了一个电话，安静地等待着回音。

片刻后，电话接通，一个悦耳的女声在另一头响了起来，带着淡漠而疏远的轻笑，嘲问：“你怎么会给我打电话？”

张若昀举手调整着眼前的后视镜，带笑着注视自己在镜中的模样。“我看到你结婚的新闻了，老朋友送句祝福没问题吧。”

电话那头的女人冷笑了一声，语气冰冷地回道：“你不是都不管了吗？”

仿佛被责怪了的张若昀轻叹了一口气，平静答道：“我们都是生意人，只做自己感兴趣和对自己有益的交易。你应该能明白我的。”

女人不置可否，只道：“可你怎么知道，我现在还需要你帮忙了？”

“Ivy，你跟我都很清楚，Q已经不是以前的Q了。三年前的他你都摆不平，更何况是现在的他。”

然而面对张若昀毫不留情的揭穿，电话那头的Ivy依然强硬道：“我自然有我的方法。”

“就靠那个林默吗？他不过是一个清道夫，最多能帮你搞定笑脸，但解决不了Q。你需要我，你知道的。”

计划完全被看穿的Ivy在电话那头深吸了一口气，沉默许久终究还是妥协了。“我可以知道原因吗？你为什么突然回来帮我？”

张若昀轻笑一声，答道：“跟你一样，顺势而为罢了。”

“那你想要什么报酬？钱？还是人？”

“不了，答应我一件事就行。事情结束之后，我跟你还有我跟笑脸之间的一切，你都要保守秘密。”

基本上是预料中的回答让Ivy没太犹豫地点头同意，她虽然没那么了解张若昀，但毕竟也共事过一段时间，这个男人想要什么，她多少有点头绪，而且正好，这也是她需要的一切。“那我们什么时候见个面吧？”

“不必了，你就按你原来的计划行事，不需要考虑我，也不用告诉我。Q那边，我自会有办法的。”

“那时间呢？”

“等明年年初吧，到时我会通知你的。”

“好。”

电话挂断之后，张若昀点开了手机上的CRIMASTER。在软件的消息窗口里，有着一段他与某个陌生账号的对话。张若昀安静地回看了一眼他们的聊天记录，很多之前没反应过来，后来渐渐明了的事情，在如今可以说是完全对上号了。他盯着对方的那一句“如果是你，你会怎么做”的发问，又对着自己那句“我会想办法杀了他”的回复轻笑了一声，然后果断地删除了所有的聊天记录，就像当初他在女孩房间里对她手机做的一样。

巧合真的是这个世界上最有趣，却又最可怕的事情，不是吗？张若昀到现在都还记得，他当初特意花时间破解完女孩的手机密码，点开她CRIMASTER后那一瞬惊叹的心情。即使之前在跟着秦风调查的时候他已经有所觉察，可真的发现这一切的时候，他还是忍不住感到意外。有谁能想到，自己随意的一句真心话，真的会成为一桩谋杀案的开始，而且还让自己给碰上了。如今回想还是有点心跳加速的张若昀感叹着收起手机，调回后视镜的角度后便驱车离开地下停车场。

一个游戏结束了，另一个游戏才刚刚开始。入局的人越来越多，秦风，你还能这么顺利地找到你想要的真相吗？


	11. Chapter 11

**_**你真的不认识他吗？** _ **

回国之后，秦风做的第一件事就是换掉现在的手机。然后他拜托KIKO破解原来手机上的黑客程序，看能不能反向追踪，却被告知这是个自销毁程序，她刚试图反向启动就触发了自杀命令，已经救不回来了。

“他用的是最简单的设计代码，运行速度太快了，根本没有让人反应的时间，不好意思啊，是我大意了。”视频那头的KIKO咬着棒棒糖抱歉道。

“没事。”秦风倒是没有太在意，他本来就只是想试试，失败是预料之中的事。

“这个程序是谁给你装的？Q吗？”KIKO好奇地问道，“你在泰国跟他接触上了？”

“还不算吧。”秦风含糊回答，“我觉得这件事还需要再捋一捋。”

“行吧，那我先下了，你有什么需要尽管来找我。”

秦风点点头，和KIKO说过再见后，眼前的屏幕就回到了桌面。接着，微信置顶的聊天框里跳出了一条消息。用着他们的吻照当头像的张若昀发来一句没头没尾的“哼”，秦风等了一会儿后，才看到他又写道：“你去找KIKO了吧，别忘记我们的约定啊，你不许喜欢她。”

秦风被男人这小吃醋的口吻逗得轻笑一声，正想着要不要回他，怎么回他的时候，就看到对方又发来一句：“还有，你到家之后怎么都不告诉我一声，不知道我担心啊。”

“你不是什么都知道吗？”秦风敲打着键盘回道。

“那能一样吗，我想你主动给我说。”张若昀迅速回了一句，过了一阵后，又慢慢地发来一句，“秦风，我想你了，我好想见你。”

秦风把手从键盘上挪开。看着张若昀的这行字，他脑海里便浮现出男人湿着眼睛渴吻求抱的模样。他突然发现，自己之前一直存疑的问题好像找到了答案。其实当张若昀说出自己是笑脸的诱饵的时，秦风是不太相信的。因为泰国虽然对同性恋包容度很高，但并不承认同性恋婚姻的合法化。用男人来当诱饵，笑脸就只能通过养父子的关系来合法转移财产，这种做法和传统婚姻相比，不仅效率低，并且风险高，实在不符合利益最大化的原则。而且随着男人的年龄逐渐增长，这路子很可能就行不通了。但现在他发现，张若昀勾人的本事确实一流，他太清楚该怎么拿捏脆弱和张扬之间的分寸，将人的欲望与情感完全抓在手中把控。若不是秦风清楚自己没有亿万身家，也觉察到张若昀对他并非虚情假意，他会真的以为自己成了笑脸的下一个目标。

可张若昀为什么这么执着于他呢？除了单纯的肉体和性格吸引，秦风总觉得还有一些深层的原因他没有发现。

不过在他去找唐仁询问调查进度之前，他得先去一个地方。

“秦风，跟我来吧。”熟悉的看守员，熟悉的话语。秦风先后经过登记处和安检处，把带来的生活用品和现金交给看守后，再只身走进会话室。穿着囚服的父亲在隔板后对着他和蔼微笑，眼角的细纹和头上的白发仿佛又比上次见面时多了那么一些。

“我这两天就在想，你应该要来了。”每学期结束后来探监，是秦风多年来的习惯。但以前他都是一放假就过来看他，这次却拖到快要开学才来，想必父亲也应该猜到可能发生了什么事。

“对、对不起，爸，我、我没能考上刑警学院。”秦风有些羞愧地低下了头道。

“这有什么好对不起的，爸爸知道你一定尽力了，男子汉大丈夫，不能轻易低头。”父亲温柔地安抚道，对着听话地抬起头来的儿子鼓励地笑了笑，“你外婆前一阵子来看了我，也跟我说了你的情况。她知道你一定会自责，还特意嘱咐我要开导一下你。”

“我、我、我没事——”秦风闻言立刻着急道，他不想让父亲为自己担心。

“爸爸当然知道你没事。”父亲笑着摆了摆手示意他别激动，“你从小到大都是一个聪明懂事的孩子，爸爸相信你做每一件事情都一定经过了思考和权衡，所以不管结局是什么，爸爸都支持你，也绝对不会怪罪你。”

秦风感动笑着点了点头，下意识地往前坐了一些，在允许的范围内尽可能地靠近父亲。“我、我明年会再努力的，一、一定会考上！”

“爸爸相信你。”父亲鼓励地笑道。

“好了，我们别说这个了，说说你这次去泰国都玩了些什么吧？”温柔的父亲很快就转开了话题好奇地问道。

一说起泰国，秦风就忍不住苦笑着叹了口气。明明说好是去旅游散心的，结果却摊上了谋杀案，好几天没日没夜地逃亡查案，真是比高考温书还要累得慌。父亲安静地听着秦风讲述那几天的惊险事迹，脸上的表情一会儿担心一会儿震惊的，但好在听完结局之后总算安心了下来，注视着秦风的眼神也变得越发自豪和骄傲。

“说、说真的，唐仁这个表舅啊，真、真是让人一言难尽。”秦风最后无奈地笑道，虽然语气里满满的都是嫌弃，但也能看出来一点喜欢。

“你爸我也是第一次听说有这个表舅，估计你妈可能也不认识，应该是你外婆的远方亲戚。”

“是、是挺远的，但，怎、怎么说呢，除去他神棍那一点，其、其实也是个好人。”秦风笑道。

“能感觉到他还是对你挺好的，这样以后你放假也能常去泰国玩玩，就不用总待在家里了。”

“看、看情况吧。我、我这次在泰国还、还认识了一个人。他、他——”说着就想起了张若昀的秦风一时竟不知道该如何跟父亲描述他。

“他怎么了？”还是很少见秦风这样话只说一半的父亲下意识追问了一句，对孩子的关爱让他本能地有些担忧起来。

“他、很特别。”秦风想了半天还是只能用上这个模棱两可的词语来去形容张若昀，“我从来没见过这样的人。”一时沉浸在思绪的他甚至都没有意识到自己又不口吃了，“他身上好像背了无数个故事，仿佛所有的经历都是不能轻易言说的秘密。”

“有的时候我甚至分不清他话里的真假。我想过用骗子这个词去形容他，但后来我发现演员才更加贴切。他的身上充满了未知和吸引力，让我很想很想了解他。”

“是你在泰国认识的新朋友吗？”

面对父亲的发问，秦风苦笑着摇了摇头。“我不知道我和他到底是什么关系。”

“臭小子，你该不是谈恋爱了吧。”父亲闻言笑道，“不过你也到年纪了，遇到合适的谈一谈挺好。当初我和你妈妈差不多也是你这个年龄认识的。”

“爸你说什么呢，我跟他还没到这一步。”

“还没到那就是快到的意思嘛。是泰国人吗？有没有照片？给爸爸看一眼？”

“他在泰国生活，但是是中国人。还有，他是男的。”

“男的？”父亲的笑容顿了一下，但很快就又恢复了过来，“男的也没关系，爸爸很开明的，只要是你喜欢的，人妖都没问题！有照片不？”

秦风闻言翻出了一张他、唐仁和张若昀三人在警局与警察们一同合影的照片贴在了玻璃上。“中间那个就是唐仁，旁边的就是我刚说的那个人，他叫张若昀。”秦风介绍道，却发现父亲脸上的笑容突然僵住，顿时疑惑道，“爸？你怎么了？”

“啊、没什么。”被问话的父亲迅速调整了表情，又回到之前那个开心和蔼的模样，但眼神却不似之前那样澄清。

“对了小风，你这照片能留给爸爸吗？”父亲笑着转移了话题道。

“当然，这本来就是给你带的。”可秦风还是有些在意父亲刚才的异样，那种表情，他绝对是认出了什么，“爸，这照片上是不是有你认识的人？”

可父亲只是闻言一笑，回道：“这怎么可能，你爸我又没去过泰国。”

秦风疑惑皱眉。是，这个理由很有说服力，但下意识反应是骗不了人的，秦风很肯定父亲在说谎，可是为什么呢？而且，他又是怎么认识照片里的人呢？越往深处想就越是觉得诡异的秦风几乎收不住自己的思绪，拿着照片的手指甚至因为某种莫名的恐惧而微微有些颤抖。

“那，爸，你觉得唐仁和张若昀看起来怎么样？”秦风刺探性地问道。双眸紧盯着父亲脸上的表情，尤其是他的视线方向和停留时间。

“嗯……”然后他便看到父亲看着唐仁思索了一会儿，然后迅速瞥了一眼张若昀，最后再回到唐仁身上，“你表舅看着确实有点不太靠谱的样子，但不像坏人。至于这个男人嘛，长得不错，其他的爸爸就看不出来了。不过既然你觉得他不简单，那就自己多留个心眼吧，爸爸相信你可以处理好的。”

秦风点点头，默默地坐直了身体。在他收回照片之前，他最后再问了一句：“爸，你真的不认识张若昀吗？”

一瞬间，父子两人都觉得这画面十分似曾相识。在秦风第一次意识到Q这个符号的重要性时，他们就进行过一番类似的对话。当时秦风先是提起了CRIMASTER的存在，然后又隐晦地谈到了Q，直到临走前他才明确地问了一句，“你真的不知道Q吗？”

如今，类似的场景和类似的问题再度上演。父亲想秦风应该很希望他能给出和当初不一样的答案。但很可惜的是，他要让秦风失望了。

“爸爸真的不认识。”

秦风眼里闪过了明显的失望之情，就和当年一样，但这一次他的眼神里还多了一丝疑惑和探究，因为上一次他还无法分辨父亲说的到底是实话还是谎话，但这一次他很确定父亲在撒谎。

父亲认识张若昀，那是不是意味着他真的可能知道Q？他撒谎是为了保护自己吗？可他是怎么认识张若昀的呢？张若昀又认识他吗？秦风想着就忽然想起了他之前一直疑惑的，张若昀对自己那种没来由的亲近感，顿时一阵鸡皮疙瘩地打了个寒战。

难道张若昀真的早就已经知道自己，认识自己，甚至可能一直在暗中观察自己吗？突然就感到一阵恐慌的秦风几乎止不住自己的震颤，他已经没有办法再继续进行这场会面，他必须马上回家，马上知道唐仁那边的消息。他已经彻底坐不住了，他必须尽快搞清楚这一切。

“小风？你怎么了？”看到儿子突然站起并且脸色发白，父亲实在是担心地喊了出口。

“爸，对不起，我得走了，我下次再来看你。”然而秦风只是急切地回了一句，甚至连一句道别的话都没说就直接推门离开。

“小风？小风！”着急万分的父亲丢下了电话用力地拍打着玻璃，然而不论他如何努力，秦风都始终没有回头，而他也被警告着铐上了双手带回狱里。

另一边一路狂奔到家的秦风迅速回到了房间打开电脑。那时候唐仁已经发来了一些资料，秦风迅速下载打开，同时和唐仁通了视频聊天，一边快速浏览他整理好的档案扫描件，一边听他讲述。

“怎么样，我让你查的东西有进展了吗？”

“我可是唐人街第一神探！一出手就知道有没有啦！”

“行了别吹了，赶紧说正事吧。”

“你看看你，年轻人就是太急躁啦！”唐仁对着秦风教训了一句，但还是拿起手边的资料开始汇报，“你之前让我查的那个云朵酒吧，我已经将它翻了个底朝天啦，连警察局的档案都被我全部搬回来了。”

“它是2000年的时候开在唐人街的，当时的老板还是唐人街上一任的老大呢！”

“上一任？”秦风疑惑道，“唐人街的老大不一直都是闫先生吗？”

“当然不是啦！闫先生是在上一任老大死了之后才冒头的。”

“他死了？”秦风追问道。

“交通事故啦！喝了酒磕了药结果还要超速驾驶，人一下就没啦。”

秦风皱眉回忆张若昀之前提及的笑脸作案手法，一下就把两者联系了起来。“他什么时候死的？”

“03年的时候了。当时这条新闻还上了曼谷头条，他过亿的身家全部被他养子继承啦，你猜他养子是谁啊！”

“张若昀。”秦风冷静回道。

“就是他啦！”唐仁拍着桌子激动道，“我就说他怎么这么有钱啦！原来是继承了上一任老大的身家！”

“你有查过这笔资产后来的去向吗？云朵酒吧现在是他的店吗？”

“这个警局的档案里就没有写啦。不过我找了当时跟着上一任老大打拼的人问过，张若昀后来出手了一部分的资产，包括唐人街里所有的生意和店面，好像还有老大投资过的所有房地产项目，反正最后好像就只是拿了一大笔钱走了。所以现在云朵的老板也不是他啦，就是一个普通生意人，和前任老大都没什么关系啦。不过我跟老板打听过，这小子确实时不时地就会回酒吧看看，但也就是看看，没什么特别的了。”

“他很聪明，只拿着钱走，就相当于和过去发生的一切断了关系。而且现金的转移也比资产转移要方便很多。”可再细想一层，秦风便觉得有点不对。如果笑脸一直都是这样的操作手段，时间一长很容易会被人发现端倪，因为大量抛售资产势必会引起金融界的动荡。除非这桩案子是在笑脸成立初期时犯的，为的只是扩充初始资金。2003年，从时间上来说也对得上号，他之前找唐仁确认过，笑脸的传闻在泰国也就是过去十几年间才有的。

“你又在想什么啦？”屏幕那头的唐仁见秦风忽然陷入了沉默，就忍不住问了一句。

“没什么。”回过神来的秦风随口应道，又点开一份新的资料开始查看，“对了，有关张若昀的事，你还有什么消息吗？包括他那家天堂酒吧，有没有什么可疑的地方。”

“他和那家酒吧的档案现在都在曼谷警察局里，我已经让坤泰帮我去要了，你再等几天应该就有消息啦。”

秦风点了点头，正想着提一句让他再查一下张若昀和他养父之间的事情，顺便看看他之后还有没有被领养的经历，就听到唐仁补充道：“不过我在唐人街的警局里找到了他养父和他以前的一些资料，原来这小子十岁的时候就被他养父带到泰国来了，之前跟你还是同乡呢。”

“你说什么？”秦风猛一激灵道，“张若昀是广州人？”

“对啊！这上面写得清清楚楚的，你没看我给你发的资料吗？”

顺着唐仁的话，秦风快速地翻看着电脑里的档案资料，果然在某一栏里清晰地写着他的籍贯和出生地，甚至连他当初待的福利院地址都有详细记录。看着文件里这几个熟悉却又陌生的地名，秦风的呼吸就变得越发压抑和急促，仿佛有一只手紧紧抓住了他的心肺和喉管。

“老秦你怎么了？你没事吧？”看着秦风突然之间脸色发白，唐仁便一下担心了起来。

“没事，我、小唐，你先继续查着，有什么消息第一时间告诉我，我想知道张若昀详细的个人履历，包括他所有的受教育经历，工作经历，还有社交来往和人际关系，他到底有过多少任的养父，你能查到的都尽量查。”

“可以是可以啦，但你为什么突然要查他？是不是他跟你成天念叨的那个什么皮蛋有关系？”唐仁疑惑又八卦地问道。

“等你查到之后我再跟你说，我先挂了，钱晚上转给你。”秦风说着就断了视频通话，紧接着快速用手机拍下屏幕上的地址，拽着自己的包便匆匆离开了家。

按地址找到福利院不是一件难事，麻烦的是该用什么样的方法去打听张若昀的消息。在没有唐仁那样的假警察证做援助，他就只能通过一般的合法途径申请探访福利院，可是那样院方肯定不会告诉他相关资料。内心纠结的秦风看着自己拍下的照片皱起了眉头，管不住的手开始在网上搜索相关资料。


	12. Chapter 12

**_**谜团。** _ **

张若昀接到Ivy电话的时候，正在人体模型上做着打版工作。大张的白纸经过裁剪后用珠针固定在模型上，处处精致的细节都丝毫没有含糊。即使接起了电话，他的心思也还是放在面前的衣服上，一边开着免提一边裁修着手中的白纸。直到Ivy提起档案二字，才稍停了手上的工作，转头看向电话。

“是汶颂今天跟我说的，唐人街那边想调你的档案。你不是帮他们破了案子吗，他们怎么还要查你？” 汶颂是笑脸安插在曼谷警局的卧底，虽然真出事的时候有Q替他们摆平警局，但为了保险起见，也鉴于近几年他们之间的关系逐渐恶化，在警局里养一个笑脸的自己人还是很有必要的。作为一个档案管理员，汶颂在警局里并不起眼，也因此是监视整个曼谷警局动向的最合适人选。他甚至可以私下篡改修正档案，替组织掩盖身份，因此是笑脸里很重要的一个人物。

“要查我的不是他们。”张若昀笑道，听起来对这件事好像早有预料。

“你到底在做什么？”Ivy警惕地问道，虽然他们现在是合作关系，但该留的心眼还是要留的。

“放心吧，不会影响到你的。”张若昀承诺道，“他们要就给他们吧，反正上面也没有见不得光的东西。还有，行动开始之前我们不要再联系了，别让Q发现什么，你等我消息就好。”

“……知道了。”Ivy犹豫了一下，但还是挂了电话。随后张若昀拿起手机清空通话记录，对着通讯录里唯一一个联系人勾了勾嘴角。

快一个月了，秦风，你想我了吗？

突然一声喷嚏打断了办公室里的谈话，秦风不好意思地朝院长笑笑，接过她递来的纸巾擦了擦鼻子。

“是不是空调太冷了？要不我调高一些温度。”

“没、没事，就是、外面太热了，刚进来不适应，一、会儿就好了。”

“那你先喝口水，我去拿资料。”院长礼貌地招待道，随后起身拿来了已经准备好的纸质档案和录入了相关信息的笔记本电脑。

秦风感谢地朝她点头示意，接过文件的时候心里还是难免有点忐忑。冒充人民警察不管在哪个国家都是犯罪行为，只是之前在泰国实在是走投无路了，再加上还有唐仁张若昀一起陪着，无形中壮了胆，秦风才没当回事。可现在他纯粹为了自己的欲望，公然冒充警察非法查询资料，一旦事情败露，他不仅与刑警学院彻底无缘，甚至可能要坐牢。

但这是他离张若昀的秘密最近的一次了，他不想放弃这个机会。

“跟张若昀有关的资料全都在这了吗？”

“都在这里了。对了警察同志，他怎么就成了失踪人口呢，资料上不都写他被跨国领养了吗？”

“是这样的，我们现在在做旧案核查。因为之前曾经有人上报过他的失踪，在局里都登记在案了，所以按例还是要来核实一下。”秦风谎辩着解释道。

“原来是这样，那真是辛苦你们了。”院长丝毫没有怀疑，“你慢慢看，我先去工作了，有什么问题你随时叫我。”

“好的，麻烦您了。”秦风笑着目送院长回到自己的办公桌旁，随后立刻开始翻看手边的档案。和泰国那边的记录一致，资料显示张若昀出生于1988年8月24日，比他大了九年。他在三岁的时候就到了福利院，期间一直表现良好，身体健康。作为福利院里少见的健全孩童，张若昀一直是前来领养孩子的家庭最关注的对象，但由于他性格内向，不主动与人交流，所以每一个家庭最终都会放弃选择他。

秦风耐心地翻看着每一页的详细记录，发现张若昀在初到福利院的头一年里就已经被十几个不同的家庭拒绝过，这让他更加迫切地想知道最后到底是谁将他从福利院带走的。可秦风万万没想到，最终出现在领养人一栏的两个姓名包括家庭住址，竟然是他最熟悉不过的一长串文字。他呼吸急促地反复查看着前后两页的档案记录，再三确认自己的视力没有出现问题，却还是难以置信地捂住了头。

这怎么可能呢？怎么会是这样的呢？张若昀怎么会是他爸妈的养子呢？

然而即使秦风再不能相信，档案上的白纸黑字却是清清楚楚地写着他父母的姓名和他的家庭地址。时间是1993年，他出生前4年，张若昀5岁的时候。旁边还附了一张张若昀当时的证件照，一个嘴唇厚厚鼻尖有痣的小孩，一双眼淡漠地注视着他面前的世界。

秦风出神地看着那张相片，恍惚间大脑好像飘过了某个画面，伴随着一阵轻微的疼痛，一段曾经发生在他和父亲之间的回忆迅速翻涌上来。紧跟着之前一直找不到答案的谜题也终于解开了。

“爸爸，这是谁啊？”那是在他五岁的时候，一个普通的休息天，他和外婆两个人翻看着家里的旧照片。突然，他从箱子的角落里摸到了一小张红底的证件照，然而照片上的人却是他从没见过的陌生面孔。他只看了一眼就好奇地举起照片朝父亲询问，却没想到父亲一把夺过了照片撕碎扔在垃圾桶里。那时候的秦风还不懂这个动作意味着什么，只记得父亲说完“谁也不是”之后自己就没有再多想，紧接着这件事就彻底被他遗忘在大脑角落，再也没想起来过。

然而那张照片上的人的模样，还是在他潜意识里留下了印象。大概是因为那颗鼻尖痣太过罕见。因此当他在泰国第一次看清张若昀的脸时，眼前一晃而过的黑痣迅速就勾起了他的潜意识记忆。但因为药物和酒精的关系，他没能想起来具体的画面，只是觉得这一张脸仿佛似曾相识，让他想要看清一些，再看清一些，所以他才会倒在张若昀的怀里紧抓着他不放。但可惜当下都想不起来的事，等他清醒过后就更加记不得了。

至此终于捋清楚许多事情的秦风艰难地深呼吸一口气，然而知道真相之后的沉重和压抑，却让他不可避免地感到了一阵虚寒和震颤。

他现在终于明白了。

“你就不怕哪一天，你所追寻的真相会颠覆你对这个世界和你所熟知的一切的看法吗？”

张若昀当初和他说的这句话到底是什么意思。他早就料到这一天了，他是在提醒他，甚至在警告他。没有做好心理准备，千万不要挖得太深。

秦风咬着牙狠吸了一口气，盯着桌面上的档案渐渐握紧了拳头。

“院长，抱歉，我能问您一件事吗？”努力冷静下来的秦风抬头看向侧前方的院长道。

“当然，你随便问吧。”院长闻言暂时停下了手上的工作，走到沙发这边坐了下来。

“我看档案里只记录了张若昀的两次收养经历，中间好像也没提到他回过福利院，那他是怎么从第一个家庭转到第二个家庭去的？”

“啊，这事是这样的。他五岁的时候被这对秦姓夫妇接回了家，一直生活得都挺好的。但后来因为这对夫妇有了自己的孩子，就不太想继续养他了，便联系我们想把孩子送回来。可后来不知怎么的，就又说不送了。我们以为他们改变主意了就没有多问。一直到后来，若昀跟着一个警察和后来的养父一起到福利院办领养手续，我们才知道他那两年一直和那警察生活在一起，根本没住在秦家。所以我们就以没有履行监护人应尽职责的理由，解除了秦家和他的领养关系，重新办了跨国领养的手续，让他能跟着新父亲去开始新的生活。”

“难怪，就是那两年的时候，我们接到了人口失踪的报案。”秦风顺着院长的话说道。

“哎，其实当年可能也不是他们故意弄丢了若昀，是他在回福利院的路上自己跑掉的吧。这孩子虽然一直什么都不说，但他一定也很渴望能拥有完整的家庭和父母的疼爱。在他刚到秦家的时候，我们去看望过几次，真的能感觉到他整个人开朗了很多。可能谁想到啊，后来还是发生了这样的事。他当时一定很难过，很不想回福利院，害怕自己会被嘲笑，害怕再过没爹没妈的生活。但好在，有警察同志好心收留了他，后来还遇到了愿意接纳他的人。就是不知道他在泰国过得好不好。”

“他的消息，我们会跟泰国警方再联系确认的。今天实在是打扰了，谢谢您的配合。”

“不客气，这是我们该做的。”院长和蔼地笑道，起身将秦风送出了办公室，和他礼貌道别。

顺利离开福利院后秦风才算松了一口紧张的气。他在回家的路上再次查看自己拍下来的部分档案，反复在脑海里梳理思路。但到家之后他没有急着整理资料，而是走到了阳台里正在晒太阳的外婆身边，一边给她捶背按摩，一边打听父母领养张若昀的事。

“婆婆，你知道，爸妈以前领养过一个孩子吗？”

预料之中的，外婆一下就僵硬了身体，回头看他。“你怎么……”

“我上次去见我爸，他自己说漏嘴的。不过他也就提到了这件事，没跟我细说。婆婆，你了解这件事吗？”秦风有些期待地问道，但可惜，外婆只是摇了摇头。

“这件事我也是听他们提起过而已，那个孩子我就没见过，所以不太清楚。”

“可你不是一直都住在我们家吗？”

“我是在你妈怀孕五六个月，开始行动不便的时候才搬进来的。那会儿他们已经把孩子送走了，还千叮万嘱我以后绝对不能在你面前提起这事，免得你胡思乱想。”外婆说着就忍不住牵起秦风的手握在手里，温柔地安抚道，“小风，你可千万别多想啊，这过去的事就让它过去吧。”

“婆婆你放心，我没事。”秦风笑着把另一只手搭在外婆的手背上，“我就是好奇，爸妈当初怎么会想到领养孩子的。”

“这个啊，其实是因为你妈一直怀不上。他们都结婚好几年了，一直想要孩子可一直要不上。去看医生，医生说双方都有原因，估计是很难有孩子了，除非做什么、什么管什么婴儿。可是又好像说技术不成熟，不能保证成功。总之，那次从医院回来之后，你爸妈就觉得这辈子可能都没办法有自己的孩子，所以才去领养。”

“那为什么不留下他和我一起养呢？”

“嗐，养孩子哪那么容易啊，我们家又不是有钱人。所以小风，你别怪你爸妈狠心，他们其实是把最好的都留给你。”

“话是这么说……”秦风原本想辩驳一番，可话一出口就发现很难说清。毕竟不是所有的事情都能用纯理性思维去解决，人们总是在面对一个不怎么好的结局时，下意识地去假设另一个结局的美好。但实际上不可预料的因素有太多，不真实地走过一遍，谁都不能断定结局的模样，也许一样糟糕，甚至更加糟糕，这是谁都说不准的。

秦风有些心情复杂地回到房间。刚打开电脑登录上微信，就收到了唐仁发过来的消息。这一次他整理的都是从曼谷警局调出来的档案，上面详细记录了张若昀在他养父死后，搬出唐人街之后的生活，然而这份档案干净简单得让人不敢相信。

资料上说张若昀自从养父死后就一直归泰国政府抚养，期间在曼谷一家普通中学念书。成年后他就开始自力更生，买下了现在住的这套房子，同时考上了大学开始修表演专业，本科毕业之后就开始经营天堂酒吧至今。这些年里，他唯一有迹可循的人际关系就是和酒吧店员之间的雇佣关系，其余的社交来往几乎为零。

另外唐仁也去调查了天堂酒吧的情报，发现从它开业至今，登记在册的经营者和所有人都是张若昀，甚至连资金注入都没有过第二者的参与。这说明如果它背后真的有笑脸或者Q的操纵，他们也是通过张若昀的银行账户，甚至是现金来实现的，导致一切的动向都变得无法追踪。

这掩盖的功夫做得这么谨慎漂亮，难怪张若昀当初敢让他放手去查。他是笃定自己什么也查不到，最后只能去找他交易情报。不过这一番探查下来，秦风也不算毫无收获。首先，他知道了张若昀加入笑脸的大概时间甚至契机，很可能是为了摆脱他的养父，但这一点原因还有待进一步核实。其次，他知道了张若昀和父亲之间的关系，虽然出乎他的意料，而且看似和Q没有关系，但这其中的故事对他了解张若昀本人有很重要的意义，所以他接下来必须去找父亲详细谈一谈。最后，综合张若昀在泰国的所有档案后，他得到了一个很重要的指向性线索：张若昀在泰国没有接受过任何有关法医学的教育，那他一定是在出国之前学的，福利院不可能教这个，他父亲教的可能性也极小，那就只有那个警察了。

可一个警察为什么要教一个小孩法医学，是因为他本身就是法医吗？另外从张若昀现在的状况来看，这段过去应该是他一段痛苦的记忆，那他到底经历了什么，这个警察对他做过什么？他真的像院长以为的那样，是个好心收留了流浪儿的人民公仆吗？还有，张若昀到底是怎么认识他后来的养父的？在他离开他们家的两年里，到底发生了什么，导致他从内向变成了外向，从隐忍走向了报复。

种种的疑问压在秦风心头，让他觉得自己好像从一个谜团跳进了另外一个谜团，有关张若昀的一切才刚清晰了一些，就又迅速变得模糊起来。现在的他甚至开始不太敢相信自己的推理和判断的准确性，不敢断定自己就没有受到张若昀的误导，在一条错误的道路上越走越远。但不管怎么样，路既然已经选了，那就只能继续走下去。不论是正确还是错误，走到关键之处自然会有分晓。


	13. Chapter 13

**_**都错了。** _ **

再见到父亲的时候，已经是九月的下旬。两人面对着坐下时，秦风能看到父亲脸上担忧和疑惑的神情，他仿佛还是那个温柔和蔼的父亲，可秦风知道有些东西已经渐渐开始崩塌了。

“爸，我这次来，是想跟你聊聊一个人。”没有等父亲询问来意，秦风直接开门见山。他拿起两张拼贴在一起的照片压在玻璃上，大照片还是那张给父亲看过的警局合影，但这一次角落里还贴了一张张若昀五岁时的证件照。

聪明的父亲一看就闭上眼叹了口气，仿佛有些愧疚地低下了头，沉闷道：“你都知道了。”

“为什么要瞒着我这件事？”

“我们不希望你多想，更重要的是，我们不想让你有罪恶感。这是爸爸妈妈的错，我们不想牵连到你。我知道，你现在心里一定在责怪我们，觉得我们没有尽到责任，伤害了这个孩子。可是小风，你也要理解一下爸妈。我们是真的很想要孩子，也努力了很久。但医生都说不可能了，我们还能怎么办？”

“当初把若昀带回家的时候，我们是真的打算养他一辈子的。我们还给他起了新的名字，让他跟着我们姓，是真的把他当亲儿子看的。可是、可是，没想到后来你妈妈居然怀上了。小风，我们不想抛弃若昀的，可我们没办法同时给你们最好的。与其让若昀留在我们家里看我们偏心地爱你，那还不如将他送回福利院，让他还有机会遇到一个能全心全意对他的好人家，这样不是更好吗？”

父亲情绪激动，一双眼充满了无法排解的自责和愧疚，他知道自己有罪，所以他在忏悔，也在渴求原谅。秦风不忍地看着自己的父亲，有些失望和无法直视地眨了眨酸苦的眼睛。

“可你们也没把他送回福利院啊。”秦风质问道，“院长跟我说他离开我们家之后一直住在警察家里，你和妈妈是因为没有履行监护人职责被剥夺了领养权的。”

“当时的情况是这样的。我和你妈妈提前跟若昀讲了这件事情，我们想让他做好心理准备，也让他有时间收拾行李之类的。但我们没想到，若昀在知道这件事的第二天就离家出走了。他什么也没拿，就一个人自己跑出去了。你和我妈妈发疯一样地到处找，还报警了，可就是没有他的音讯。我们害怕，我们不敢把这件事告诉福利院，就一直瞒着，假装若昀还在我们家里。我知道我们这样做不对，可是小风，爸爸妈妈只是普通人啊，更何况那时候刚有了你，我们不想有麻烦，不想出事情。你可以理解我们的对不对？”

“那就可以不管他的死活了吗？”秦风痛心道。

“那连警察都找不到他，我们能怎么办啊？”父亲激动又自责地大声道，整个人越发颓丧地捂着眼垂下了头。

“再说了，他现在不好好的吗？”

“那只是他看起来而已。”秦风冷漠地回道。

两人就此对坐着沉默了一会许久，压抑的寂静像深水一样淹没了他们，透不过气的窒息使两人都无法再继续这个话题。

“罢了，说说他在我们家的日子吧，他过得好吗？”秦风吸了吸有些堵塞的鼻子问道。

“好。”父亲轻声地答道，“我和你妈妈都很喜欢他，尤其是你妈妈，特别疼他，有的时候还会觉得我对他太严厉了。”

“我记得你刚说，你们给他改了名字？”

“对。因为想让他觉得自己真的是家里的一份子，我们就给他改了名字，叫秦明。”

“明月清风。”秦风几乎是瞬间就想到了这个成语。

父亲欣慰一笑，点头道：“对，这是你们名字的来源。我们都希望你们能谨慎识人，不随便与乌合之众结交。”

若昀、秦明，明明都是寓意很好的名字，可一想到张若昀曾有过的遭遇和现在的处境，秦风就觉得简直好笑得可悲。

“总之，虽然我们最后没能对若昀善终，但我们也是真心爱过他的。”

“可有些东西，得到以后再被剥夺，会比从未得到过更加伤人。”

父亲闻言羞愧地低下了头，有些怯懦地问道：“他是不是……一直都过得很不好？”

“你在他离开我们家之后，就没有再见过他了吗？”

父亲摇了摇头。秦风也理解地接受了这个答案。毕竟张若昀离家不久就去了泰国了，而他的父亲又入狱了，两人间再没有交集是正常的。不过出于谨慎起见，有两个问题秦风还是想问一下。

“爸，他住在我们家那段时间里，你有教过他什么吗？”

父亲闻言疑惑地看向秦风，仿佛听不明白他这个问题的内容。“我教过什么？我好像就辅导过他的学习，没教过什么。倒是你妈妈教过他做饭。”

“他学习成绩好吗？”

“他学习很好，是个很聪明的小孩，很多知识基本上都是靠自学的，不用我们怎么操心。”

“他跟我是在同一个小学读的书吗？”

“不是。”

“爸，你知道张若昀认识Q吗？”

父亲神情一变，又露出了每次秦风提及Q或者他的案子时那种规劝的表情来。“你怎么还在说这件事。”

“你始终不肯告诉我那天到底发生了什么，那我就只好自己去查。”

“该说的，审判结果不都已经说得很明白了吗。爸爸犯了错，爸爸就应该承担责任，你又何必一直去纠结。”

“可你的动机是什么？你完全没有理由那么做啊？”秦风激动道，“你伤过张若昀，他认识Q，然后你莫名犯罪入狱，Q又正好出现在现场。这一切真的只是巧合吗？”

“就算你说的是对的，可能这一切都是若昀联合那个什么Q对我的报复，那也是我活该。”父亲仿佛被秦风的执拗气得开始自暴自弃，“我们不要再讨论这个问题了。爸爸只希望你能好好地长大，过你想过的日子。”

“你在保护他？”秦风质疑道。

“什么？”父亲愣道。

“你在保护张若昀，是因为你对他的愧疚吗？”

“小风你说什么呢，我刚刚就是气话，你怎么还当真了。”

“是不是气话我自己会查清楚。”

“你这小孩怎么就是不听劝呢！”

“爸，你了解我，你知道真相对我来说有多么重要。我不介意自己的父亲是一个杀人犯，但我不能接受自己一辈子活在谎言里。你们已经骗了我太多了，不要再骗下去了，好吗？”秦风诚恳地请求道，然而当他看到父亲移开视线的一瞬间，他就知道自己的请求永远得不到回应。失望又无力的秦风沉重地叹了一口气，他轻咬着唇摇了摇头，苦涩地对着自己的父亲道别，却不等他回应就挂了电话转身离开。

在回家的地铁上，秦风拿着笔和本子梳理所有事情发生的时间线。如果他的推断没有出错，张若昀是在15岁左右的时候加入笑脸组织的。然后在他16岁的时候，父亲入狱。从时间上说，确实存在一种可能性，就是16岁的时候张若昀已经脱离了笑脸转到Q的手下，并且借助Q，对他的父亲实行了报复。这一猜测，结合他只有过唐人街前任大佬一位养父的事实，也是可以说得通的。如果事实真是这样，那张若昀既然杀了自己的最后一任养父，又将自己的第一任养父送入了监狱，肯定也对他的第二任养父，也就是那名警察，进行了报复。毕竟对于张若昀来说，那警察给他带来的伤害，应该不比另外两个人少。

觉得自己好像抓住了突破口的秦风忍不住兴奋了起来，他立刻联系了KIKO让她帮忙调查03至04年间，广州所有警察，尤其是他家附近的公安派出所内的警察失踪、死亡或者是撤职入狱的名单。顺便也调查一下97年前后有没有以张若昀或者秦明的名字立案的失踪人口案，当时负责这案子的警察又是谁。如果这两份名单上出现了重叠，那这个重复的名字极有可能就是张若昀的第二任养父。

同时他也联系了唐仁询问他那边的调查进展。因为上一任大佬车祸身亡之后，他手下的组织基本上就算是解散了，尤其是亲信的那一部分，更是彻底销声匿迹，所以唐仁之前一直挖不到太多有关张若昀和他养父之间的事情。不过这一个月来的探访还是让他打听到一些线索，他找到了一位疑似当年在大佬身边担任管家的老人。虽然老人家年纪大了，很多事情都已经记不清，听到张若昀这个名字的时候也没有什么反应。不过唐仁却听他提到，当时大佬养着一个叫小昀的男孩，特别爱他，特别疼他，在家的时候总是一直抱着，晚上也是一起睡的，平时出门的时候能带着就都带着，所以大家都能看出来他们关系不一般。

“不过小昀其实没有那么喜欢先生。每当他一个人待着的时候，他就不笑了，也不说话，只是呆呆地看着窗外，好像很想离开这个地方。我有一次不小心跟先生多嘴了一句，没想到第二天就看到小昀一个人坐在露台上哭，身上全是青一块紫一块的。我、我当时、转身就给了自己一个大嘴巴子！在那之后我再没有和先生提起过小昀私下的事情，两人还是和以前一样，遇着对方的时候都有说有笑的。但明眼人都看得出来，先生在那之后管得他越来越严了。”

“有一段时间，小昀身边一直跟着先生的人，就是在家也会有人盯着他。起先小昀是不乐意的，好像和先生还吵过一架，但后来他还是妥协了。我其实心里也是不同意先生这么做的，可我看小昀后来慢慢地开口和那些人聊天，又觉得这样至少有人能陪陪他，也许是件好事吧。总之，小昀后来和先生的人走得还挺近的，先生知道之后也放心了很多。我看着他们这样，本以为日子就要好起来了。可谁能想到，这一下就出了车祸，人说没就没了。你知道吗，那天还是小昀的生日呢。本来大家都约好了，要在云朵酒吧给小昀庆祝，车祸之前小昀还给他打了电话，让他赶紧回来。谁知道，这电话刚说到一半，就听到‘嘭’的一声！小昀当时吓得手机都摔了，整个人傻在原地。等我们匆匆赶去医院的时候，人已经救不回来了。”

“我从来没见过小昀哭得那么伤心。我想他心里一定也是对先生有感情的。只不过他可能真的只是把先生当做了父亲。先生走后，小昀就卖了唐人街的一切，自己搬出去住了。他不让我跟着，给了我一大笔钱让我回家养老，所以在那之后我就没再见过小昀了，不知道他现在过得好不好。”

听完唐仁把老人的话复述一遍后，秦风一时不知道该说些什么。而面对他的沉默，唐仁反常地没有说他两句，显然这个故事也让他感触很深。

“真没想到啊……那小子、原来还真有过、这样的经历……不过结束了也好，虽然没了爸，但也少了个变态一直纠缠自己嘛。”唐仁抓了抓脑袋支吾道，看起来应该是想安抚一下秦风，又顺带缓解一下气氛。

“他爸的死，应该不是意外。”秦风叹息道。

“什么意思？你觉得他爸是他整死的？”唐仁惊道。

“根据警方的事故记录，车祸发生的时候，死者体内有一定的酒精浓度和很高的毒品浓度，致幻的原因应该主要是毒品，他们也在车上的维生素药瓶里发现了相关的毒品。警方后来询问了死者身边的人，也得到进一步确认，这药瓶里的东西就是他平时一直在吃的，一次五片，一天三次，从不间断。他们也对比过死者体内的毒品浓度和五片药物内含的分量，基本是一致的。于是他们就判断，死者是因为服用了过量的毒品，导致驾驶途中出现幻觉，肢体失控，最终车祸意外身亡。”

“所以呢？这不是因果对应，人证物证都有了吗？还有什么问题？”唐仁皱着眉仔细认真地听完秦风的描述，还是没觉得哪里不对。

“你知道耐药性吗？”秦风冷静地反问，“当人长时间服用同一种药物，他的身体机能就会产生相应的适应性变化，简单来说就是耐药性。举个例子，你以前喝一杯酒就会醉。可如果你一天三餐，餐餐都喝一杯酒。一段时间之后，你就会发现一杯酒灌不倒你了，你需要两杯酒，甚至更多。毒品也是一样的。如果这个人真的每天定时定量地服用这么多的药物，他的身体早就适应了，就算是要出问题，也不会等到这个时候才出问题。他难道平时就不自己开车吗？不可能吧。”

“那这是为什么？他被人换药了？”唐仁猜测道。

“很有可能。”秦风点头道，“他平时一直在吃的，应该就是普通的维生素片。但是在事发那天，有人换了他车上的药，导致他在不知情的情况下服毒过量，最终车祸身亡。”

“你怀疑这是张若昀干的？”

“他是男人身边最亲近的人，要动他的药易如反掌。但当然我没有证据，而且除了他，家里的管家以及他的手下也都有可能可以接触到他的药品。只是从结果上看，男人车祸的最大受益者，就是张若昀。”

“我靠！这小子也太狠了吧！他那时候才多大，就能想出来这样子的杀人方法？”

“你忘记颂帕的案子了吗？这个世界上没有什么是不可能的。”

“那倒也是。只是没想过，这样的杀人犯，居然一直都在我们身边。”唐仁说着都忍不住打了个寒战，“老秦，你还是别跟他来往了，赶紧断绝关系吧！”

“不行。”秦风果断道，“他的故事我还没全部搞清楚。”

“你还要搞清楚到什么地步？你就不怕他发现你知道了一切，要杀你灭口吗！”唐仁急道。

“首先，我们没有任何的证据可以证明，张若昀杀了他的养父。其次，这是我跟他之间的一个游戏，在玩到结局之前，他肯定不会杀我。”

“你真是！那行吧！我不管你们了！总之你可千万别把我拖下水，我还没娶到阿香，还没有中过五百万大奖，还没有开枝散叶，不能就这么死掉了！”唐仁激动道。

秦风被他怂怕的模样逗笑了出声，温柔安抚道：“放心吧，有我在，他不会动你的。”

“最好是这样啦！嗐！早知道你是要查一个杀人犯我就不帮你啦！”

“别这样啊，我还要拜托你继续帮忙呢。”秦风笑道。

“你还要查？不都查完了吗？他的事我真的挖不出更多啦！”唐仁一脸为难地婉拒道。

“不查他了，查别的。还记得我之前跟你提起过的笑脸跟Q吗？”

“记得啊，你要查他们啊？”

“这两个组织应该是有合作关系的。你尽量去查，警方记录也好，坊间传闻也好，只要是跟他们有关的消息我都要知道。”

“行吧行吧！不过我先跟你说好啦，这个笑脸在泰国一直就只是传说而已，所以你不要抱太大希望啦。至于那个什么皮蛋，我是真的完全没听过啦，所以你也不要抱太大希望啦。”

“知道啦，你放心，该给的钱我还是会给你的。”

“靠！你舅舅我是这个意思吗！我就只是提醒一下你而已啦，让你有个心理准备嘛！”

“好好好，我都知道了。先不说了，有人找我，等你有消息之后我们再联系吧。”

秦风说着关掉了和唐仁的视讯，然后点开了KIKO发过来的视频邀请，顿时认真道：“怎么样，是不是有结果了？”

“东西都发给你了，自己看吧。”KIKO咬着糖挑了挑眉道，“不过你让我查的一个东西我没找到记录。”

“什么？”秦风疑惑道，一边打开KIKO发过来的文件，一边追问，“是什么没有记录？”

“就是那个失踪人口报案，不光是广州市的，我把国内的资料库都翻一遍了，包括港澳台地区，都没有找到相关记录。”KIKO耸肩道。

“怎么会呢？”秦风难以置信道，“我爸明明说他报案了啊。你确定你没有遗漏吗？”

“已经结案的，还没结案的，成了悬案的，甚至是被查封禁阅资料我都看了。真的没有。”KIKO肯定道，“你要是有需要的话，我可以去查一查亚洲区的，但你得等几天才有结果。”

“不用了，如果真的翻遍了国内资料库都没有，那就是没有了。”秦风说着忍不住扶额叹气。他本以为自己抓住了突破口，却没到只是竹篮打水一场空。父亲又骗了他，他怎么可以又骗了他。他真的还是自己认识的那个父亲吗？他到底还有多少的谎言是还没被他识破的？陷入自我怀疑的秦风忽然觉得，自己过去十八年来的认知都好像一个笑话。曾经他最信任的人，如今和他说的每一句话都叫他不敢再相信。他甚至忍不住开始怀疑，父亲说的那些，张若昀在他家过得很好的日子，是真的很好吗？他如果真的把张若昀当做自己的亲生孩子，那为什么外婆从来没见过他？他如果真的爱过他，又怎么会在他离家出走之后就彻底对他不管不顾了呢？他跟张若昀之间，到底有过什么样的故事，真相又是什么？

沉重的疑问压得秦风几乎有点喘不过气。电脑那头的KIKO担心地看着他，见他半天都没有反应便叫了他的名字一声。

“秦风？你还好吗？你怎么了？”

闻声抬头回神的秦风皱眉摇了摇头，他抱歉地看了KIKO一样，又强颜欢笑地扯了扯嘴角。可他这个样子只会让KIKO觉得更有问题。

“你到底怎么了？你让我查的这个人是不是很重要？他和Q有关系吗？”

“我不知道，也许有，也许没有，他的故事太复杂了，我需要时间去整理清楚。”

KIKO理解地点点头。“那你慢慢努力吧，需要我帮忙就说。”

“好。谢谢。”秦风感激地笑了笑，看着KIKO主动关了视讯，才垂下头来沉重地叹了口气。

既然警察这边的线索断了最重要的一半，那光靠另一半估计也查不到什么。于是秦风暂时合上电脑躺到床上去休息。闭上眼后他就感觉自己身体在不断地下沉下坠，终于触底之后，出现在他面前的便是那个时刻都在他记忆宫殿中心不断旋转的字母Q。可这一次，秦风没有过多地关注这个字母。而是来到了一旁的书架上，抽出里面的空白书卷开始按时间顺序整理记录已知的所有故事。

从88年张若昀出生开始，到91年他来到孤儿院，然后是93年被父亲收养，接着97年年初离家出走。在93到97年之间，秦风原本填上了父亲口述的那段美好的生活经历，但现在他决定将其删除，只留下了秦明这个名字和一个巨大的问号。然后从97年到98年年底跟着养父去泰国之间，秦风填上了警察、法医学和相遇几个关键字，同样留下了一个巨大的问号。随后从98年到03年，是张若昀与养父一同在泰国生活的时间。03年他生日那天，养父于车祸中意外身亡。之后，04年父亲入狱，Q的标志出现在了犯罪现场。同时在03年到06年之间，张若昀一直在泰国念高中。06年高中毕业后，他开始进修表演系。10年本科毕业后，他开始经营天堂酒吧。然后在15年，也就是今年的7月，他们在曼谷相遇了。

在上述所有的大事件中，目前最清晰的故事应该就是03年的那一场车祸。于是秦风又单独把这一段拎了出来仔细查看。他一边回看着张若昀当初提及笑脸时候的说法，又一边回放着唐仁转述的那段老人的发言。在经过多番比对后，他突然觉察到一个奇怪的地方。张若昀从来没有说过他具体是在什么时候通过什么方法接触到笑脸，又是怎么加入他们的。所有关于他加入的时间和契机，都是秦风通过他的故事推断出来的。但从老人的转述来看，张若昀待在他养父身边的时候，根本没有时间和机会与外界进行接触，除非笑脸是从他养父的组织里叛变出来的一个犯罪集团。但这跟Q又有什么关系呢？张若昀明明说过，笑脸的成立依赖于Q的赞助和支持，可就现在的推理来看，笑脸只要控制了张若昀，等他继承财产之后就人、地、钱全都有了，根本用不着Q。所以上述假设完全无法成立。也就说，张若昀养父的死，很可能跟笑脸一点关系都没有。

那他为什么要说这个谎？只是单纯地给为了自己脱罪？还是想利用笑脸来掩饰些什么？他没有否认自己和Q的关系，那会不会存在一种可能性，他其实自始至终都是Q的人。张若昀是为了博取他的信任，才谎称自己原本是笑脸的人，加入Q是迫于无奈的。若真是这样，那他是什么时候加入Q的？如果是车祸之后，那时他已经解决了他的养父，又拿到了钱，没必要加入Q替他卖命。如果是车祸之前，那就还是同样的问题和同样的假设，他没办法接触到外界，除非Q是从他养父的组织里叛变出来的犯罪集团，Q利用他，解决了他的养父，并吞占了他的财产。也许在这之后，张若昀的确加入了笑脸，但是是Q安插在笑脸里的眼线。这也可以解释为什么他后来脱离组织的时候，没有被杀手干掉。这甚至还可以解释为什么张若昀大学修的是表演系，而且身上没有Q的纹身，因为他要当一个职业的演员，职业的卧底。

只不过现在这位兢兢业业的卧底开始消极怠工了，可能是因为觉察到了Q的计划，感到害怕，想退缩。总而言之，张若昀现在想要退出Q，想借助自己的能力，摆脱Q对他的掌控。而他之所以看上自己，大概率是因为CRIMASTER上的排名。至于那些他和父亲，以及他和自己的渊源，也许真的只是巧合而已。他故弄玄虚，也许只是想用这些巧合的故事来吊住自己的胃口，免得他中途撂担子不干。

梳理完一切的秦风有些疲惫地躺在记忆宫殿的地板上。他在脑海里反复地检查自己的推理思路，确保没有错误。然而不知道为什么，他总觉得这看似合理的一切到处都充满了违和感。那感觉就好像他在某处遗漏了什么关键信息，以至于他的推理在某个节点拐进了一个错误的循环。因为大方向本来就是错的，所以不管他如何自圆其说，都始终摆脱不了这种错误的既视感。但任凭秦风想破脑袋，他都想不明白到底是哪一步出错了。只有找到更多的信息和证据，他才能扭转这个局面。

想着秦风便从床上翻了起来。打开休眠中的电脑，准备查看KIKO给他发的那些警察资料。但就在他刚把压缩包解开的时候，微信聊天窗里突然跳出了消息提醒。秦风下意识地一眼扫过去，本以为是KIKO或者是唐仁，却不料是许久都没有动静了的置顶。

一时有点心跳加速的秦风深呼吸了一口气才点开那个聊天窗，那时张若昀已经发过来了好几条信息，全部都是在询问他在不在的话语。没想到会在这个时候碰上他的秦风一时不知道该怎么回复。随着过去一些故事的揭露，他对张若昀的感情就变得更加复杂，甚至有点本能地想疏远他。他没有办法相信，一个心里可能憎恨着他父母的人，会对他有真正的喜欢。更何况张若昀明知道他是那个夺了他的家和爱的人，他真的不会因此恨他吗？

然而电脑那头的人没有给秦风太多纠结和考虑的时间。张若昀见他半天不理自己，就干脆不再等下去地直接开门见山。他很清楚，以秦风的能力，两个月的时间足够他挖到一切他能挖的东西了。既然如此，那他也没有必要跟秦风继续打哑语。在他出国之前发生的所有事情，只有他一个人知道真相。秦风不论是去质问他的父亲，还是找KIKO黑资料库，都没有用。

“我可以告诉你你想知道的一切。”

“包括你的父亲，包括那个警察，还有我后来的养父。”

“但我希望你真的做好心理准备了，因为事实可能比你预料的更残忍。”

“我先给你透个底吧。你不是一直都想知道我的法医学是在哪里学的吗？”

“是你父亲教的。”


	14. Chapter 14

**_**我信你。** _ **

****

临近国庆假期的机场总是热闹非凡，即使秦风有着不矮的身高，但在到达厅层层围堵的人群中，他的那点优势很容易就变得无济于事。幸好入境旅客都是从二楼坐扶梯下来的，而这次来找他的也不是什么安分的主，至少在他面前不是。所以秦风还是一眼就看到了扶梯上朝他挥手示意的张若昀，刚把人从栏杆后接出来，话都没说上一句就被抱了个满怀。不安分的人甚至抬头就要吻他，亏得秦风反应迅速，一把捂住他的嘴把人推开，这才避免自己登上当地热搜话题榜。

不过他们这番亲密的举动还是引来了不少人的注目。不习惯的秦风警告地看了张若昀一眼，赶人一样地夺走他的行李箱，转身就往地铁站方向走。然而才刚走了两步，他的背包就被人狠狠地拽了一把。紧接着一只手勾在他的脖子上硬是带他拐了个弯。等秦风踉跄着跟张若昀来到柜台前时，才知道这人预定了租车服务。

“我家里没车位。”秦风友情提醒道，免得这人到地儿才来怪他。

“我知道你家里没车位。”直到听见张若昀这一说，秦风才后知后觉地想起这人不是第一次来他家了，“我查过地图，隔壁那收费停车场不还开着嘛。”

“那也不一定有位子。”秦风说着拿下他还勾在自己脖子上的手，“广州现在车位可紧了。”

“说不定有呢，要真没有我自己找地方停，不劳您费心。”张若昀说着俏皮一笑，抓起柜台递来的钥匙就往地下停车场走。

秦风无语地翻了个白眼，也只能拉着行李箱跟他走。从电梯里间出来后，两人很快就踏上了车场的水泥地板。不太平整的地面摩擦着轮子，咕噜咕噜的声音在寂静的空间里尤其显得响亮。

“你这次来打算待几天？”秦风平静地开口问，语气虽然不像在赶客，但也听不出欢迎。

不过张若昀倒是不在意，一边打开车子的后门放行李，一边回道：“怎么说也得过完你生日再走吧。”

“你怎么知道我生日的？”秦风疑问道。

“我知道你在哪间学校读书，我黑过学校的档案库。”张若昀坦然地回道，随手关上车门后转身往驾驶座方向走去，“上车吧，不然等会就晚高峰了。”

秦风只好从另一边坐进副驾驶，绑好安全带。“你这次过来待这么多天，你的酒吧不管了吗？”

张若昀闻言一笑，拉起手刹发动车子驶出停车位。“一看你就是没当过老板的人。要是我天天都得上店里看着，那我跟打工的有什么区别，我也用不着请那么多人了。”

“酒吧没关系，那Q呢？”秦风质疑道。

一提到Q，张若昀脸上的笑意就淡了几分。“他以为我是来拉拢你的。”

“其实你一直都是Q的人，对吗？”秦风顺势接道。

张若昀勾了勾嘴角，他没有回答，但这个反应已经足够说明问题了。

秦风皱眉盯着他看了一会，眼神有些埋怨又有些失望。“一直这样误导我，很有意思吗？”

张若昀握着方向盘的手忽然用力紧了紧，他转头扫视秦风一眼，用类似的神情反过来质问他：“你能试着站在我的角度思考一下问题吗？”张若昀辩驳道，“我跟你不一样。你属于阳光，我属于黑暗，你是干净的，而我是肮脏的。我想要获得你的信任，但同时我也想保护自己。我这么做错了吗？”

“秦风你可别忘了，从头到尾你都没有答应过要帮我。那可是Q啊，事情败露之后我很可能会死的！”张若昀激动地喊道，紧接又努力隐忍控制着自己的情绪，吸着气最后再质问他一遍，“你告诉我，我想保护自己，我错了吗？”

男人激红了一双眼睛，点点的泪光夹杂着愤怒和悲伤，像一簇正在爆裂的火花，尖锐刺目却脆弱得仿佛转瞬即逝。秦风难受地移开了视线，他没办法直视张若昀这样的双眼。那让他觉得心里难受得像是被拧成了一团。他真的很想相信他，但他真的不知道自己该不该这样做。

“可你为什么要骗我，你不想说的你可以不说，你为什么要骗我。”秦风难受地摇了摇头，一旁的张若昀也有些羞愧地把头转了回去。

“我知道是我不对，我跟你道歉。”男人闷声认错道，用力眨了眨眼睛掩饰有些微凉的眼眶。

秦风不忍地闭上眼叹了口气，握拳的手心渐渐生出痛楚来。“你答应我一件事，不要再说谎了。”秦风沉声开口道，这好像是他第一次，请求张若昀为他做点什么，“我答应帮你，但你不要再骗我了好吗？如果有什么事你真的不想告诉我，你可以不说，但不要撒谎，我真的不想再听到任何谎言了。”

张若昀垂着眼角湿漉漉地看向秦风，仿佛小孩子认错一般，抿着嘴咬着唇，乖乖地点了点头。秦风确认般地盯着他看了一会儿，随后才放缓了一点神色，但还是忍不住强调道：“我是认真的，如果让我发现你还在骗我，我这辈子都不会再理你。”

“我知道。”张若昀闷闷地垂下头道。

秦风静静地注视着张若昀，但其实他想要移开视线，只是一直都做不到。每次看到张若昀脆弱的一面时，他总是没有办法熟视无睹。即使内心在不断挣扎，他还是忍不住想要伸出手安抚他。

“你、瘦了。”

张若昀闻言苦笑了一声，努力调整好情绪过后眨着眼睛转头看向秦风。“你也一样。”

秦风被他感染得也跟着苦涩地自嘲了一下，他缓慢地扫过张若昀的脸庞，然后把目光落在那缠绕在指间的发缕上。他忍不住轻轻抚过张若昀的发根，在指尖触到一阵久违的温暖后，才仿佛惊醒地收回了手，有些不好意思地转过头去。

“回、回家吧。婆婆知道你要来，做、做了很多菜。今晚、多吃点。”

少年有些可爱的羞赧让张若昀忍不住轻笑一声，他乖乖地嗯着回应了一声，目光徘徊在秦风的脸庞上，过了一阵才收回视线专心开车。

秦风的家在广州老城中心的一片住宅区里，从大马路拐进巷子后，大块的青砖石板仿佛还保留着数十年前的模样，只是越发平整模糊的纹路到底不像从前那样美丽，两侧平整的白墙也和记忆中有些坑洼的砖墙不太一样。

“我、我们回来了！”进屋的时候秦风朝里头喊了一声。很快，外婆和家里雇来帮忙的阿姨便先后从厨房迎了出来。跟在秦风后头进屋的张若昀连忙放下手中的行李向两人鞠躬问好，好客的外婆笑着给他倒茶请他落座，过于热情的招待让张若昀一时都有些不好意思起来。

“那个，你们在做饭吧？有什么需要帮忙的吗？我不太会切东西，但剩下的都能干。”有些坐不住的张若昀主动询问道。本来他都准备起身进厨房了，但才刚屁股离开沙发一点，就被外婆按着又坐了回去。

“不用不用，我们都准备好了，你喝口茶，吃点东西，小风，你把电视打开给人家看看呀。”

“看、什么电视啊，先、先收拾行李吧。”秦风知道张若昀很难适应这样的热情，便主动给他找了个台阶下。男人立刻会意地接过话茬，谢过老人家后就拿着行李跟秦风进房。

虽然在进房之前，张若昀已经料到自己可能会在他房里看到一些和Q有关的东西，但当他对上墙上的巨大英文字母时，还是惊得瞪大了眼睛。

“你这也……太夸张了吧……”张若昀一时不知该如何评价道，“半夜起来的时候不会被吓到吗？”

“我、没有起夜的习惯。”秦风平静地回道。

“果然肾好。”张若昀小声嘟囔了一嘴，把背包放在一边后蹲下来打开自己的行李箱。这时秦风也打开了衣柜的大门开始收拾东西。他腾出了一半的空间和衣架给张若昀放置衣服，然后又趁他收拾的时候，从顶上的柜子里翻出一个枕头丢在床上。接着他就准备去拿被子，却在往外抽的时候迟疑了一下，最后还是低头问了张若昀一句：

“你、要单独盖一张被子吗？”

“什么？当然不要。”张若昀毫不犹豫地拒绝道，“分被睡那不就跟分床睡是一个意思吗，我才不干。”

秦风无语地关上柜门，从凳子上下来后便简单收拾了床铺，然后坐在床上看张若昀整理他的行李。这时他注意到箱子里有一个包装精致的礼盒，四周还用衣服做了一圈减震缓冲的防护层，显然是很贵重的东西，便好奇地问了一嘴。

“那是做给你的衣服啊。”张若昀有些小自豪地笑着回答。

“那怎、怎么不见你给我。”

“这可是我给你准备的成人礼，当然要等到生日那天再送。”张若昀说着抱起盒子藏在怀里，又转身把它藏进衣柜里，“你可不许提前拆开啊，不然我跟你没完。”

秦风被他幼稚的语气逗得轻笑一声，然而看向张若昀的眼神却不知不觉有些沉郁起来。如今，在他们之间已经出现了一些问题，也许张若昀可以做到仿佛无事发生，但他不行。

“？”转身时突然被拉住的手让张若昀意外又疑惑地看向秦风。然而床上的人却一言不发，只是一直看着他，同时拽着他的手拉近了他们的距离，直到张若昀的膝盖触到床沿再被迫跪上床面。

越发疑惑的张若昀忍不住笑了一声，他一边玩笑地用手探测秦风额头的表温，一边大胆地搂着他脖子坐在他腿上。“你这是突然开窍了？这么主动？”

然而玩笑归玩笑，张若昀不傻，秦风眼里那显然在探究和疑惑不解的沉郁情绪已经让他猜到了什么。因此，当他听到这人接下来的发问时，他并没有感到意外，也不觉得冒犯，只是有一种预料之中的无奈。

“你不讨厌我吗？”秦风问，“你不恨我吗？”

张若昀把手从他脖子上松开，坐直了身体平静地看着他。

“这件事你有选择权吗？”张若昀问。秦风犹豫了一下，摇了摇头。

“那你有决定权吗？”于是他又问。秦风微皱起眉毛，还是摇了摇头。

“你甚至连知情权都一度被剥夺了。”张若昀看着秦风的双眼道，“我问你，你在这件事情里起了什么作用吗？完全没有。甚至说得直白些，你跟我都是一样被决定的人，都是受害者。”

“所以我不会怪你，也不会讨厌你，更加不会恨你。”

秦风深深地看进张若昀的眼里，他发现这好像是他第一次没有在男人眼里看到闪烁具象的情绪，而只有一面平静的湖，深色的湖，湖底有卵石，也有泥土，虽然因为水太深而有些看不清，却叫人从不怀疑。因为这就是最真实的他，是那个一直活在别人的描述里，活在他自己的伪装里，安静、温和、甚至有点内向的孩子。

秦风轻轻地吸进一口气，等他回过神的时候，他发现自己正捧着张若昀的脸，与他额头抵着额头，鼻尖碰着鼻尖。于是秦风忍不住又吸进一口气，他闭上眼抱住面前的张若昀，双臂不断收紧将他揽入怀中。

“那你恨他们吗？”问话间秦风忽然觉得眼眶微凉，这才意识到自己不知何时早已湿了双眸。靠在他怀里的张若昀往上看着转了转眼球，同样有些微湿的眼眶仿佛在极力忍耐着什么。

“恨过。”他轻声答道，“也许现在还恨着。但我已经，不想再管这些了。”

“我有你就够了。”

张若昀说着把脸埋进秦风的颈窝，收紧的拳头甚至拽住了他的衣服。这是他不愿离开，且害怕失去的直观表现。

秦风拥抱着不安的男人，内心纠结地安抚他的身体

“我可以问你一个问题吗？”秦风有些不确定地犹豫道。

“你说。”张若昀轻声答道。

“你为什么喜欢我？”

张若昀闻言浅笑了一下，可笑声中却隐隐夹了一丝酸苦的味道。

“同情，怜悯。”秦风皱眉，正疑惑着想发问，却又听到张若昀接着道，“向往，羡慕。”张若昀说着眼神轻闪了一下，像是回到忆什么事情，嘴角微微勾起一个弧度，“好奇，好胜。”接着他想到了曼谷时和秦风的初遇，“可爱，有趣。”随后是一起破案时的画面，“聪明，可靠。”最后是他们独处时的画面，“性感，帅气。直接，粗暴。温暖，温柔。嗯：还有器大活好。”张若昀说着笑了出声，可还没等秦风开口谴责他的不正经，他就又慢慢回到了认真的模样。

“但最重要的，是安全感，还有留在你身边，能给我家的感觉。”

“其实我也不知道自己是怎么喜欢上你的。我一开始接近你，只是想跟你玩玩而已。所以我一直都以为自己在演戏，也不清楚是哪一步出问题了。反正等我回过神的时候，你已经在我房间里，而我们在接吻。”

“那时我就知道，我陷进去了，我喜欢你。”

张若昀说着温柔地笑了笑，一双眼睛深情地注视着秦风。秦风轻抚着他的侧脸，视线被张若昀的双眼抓住之后就再也无法挪开。

“我信你。”秦风轻声回道，“至少就刚才你说的那些，我信你。”

突然之间，张若昀的眼中亮起了不可置信的光亮。开心得几乎控制不住表情的男人激动地抱紧了少年。

“你早就该信我了！”

秦风被他雀跃的语气惹得轻勾起嘴角，但还是理智地警示道：“别得寸进尺，骗我的旧账还没跟你算呢。”

“你想怎么算？我都听你的。”然而厚脸皮的人却完全没把他的话当回事，搂着他的脖子就又端出那副俏皮勾人的模样来，不安分的臀部甚至开始在他腿上缓慢磨蹭，“一个晚上不够我们还有好几个晚上呢，可以慢慢算。”

秦风简直要被张若昀这没羞没臊的样子气笑出声，一时没忍住就在他腰上掐了一把，吐槽道：“你到底是来这干嘛的。”

“给你讲故事顺便跟你谈恋爱啊。”张若昀一脸理所当然道。

“我看你根本就是来谈恋爱顺便讲故事的，”秦风毫不留情地拆穿道。

“你要非得这么理解那我也没问题。”张若昀厚着脸皮笑道，“不过既然谈恋爱是主要的，那我们是不是该做点什么。亲一个？”

“亲你的头，赶紧起来，我腿都麻了。”

“嘁。”希望落空的张若昀不爽地哼了一声，侧头在秦风脸上迅速咬了一口才舍得从他腿上下来。被占了便宜的少年欲言又止地看着男人的身影，然而犹豫片刻还是随他去了。

回头接着收拾行李的张若昀忙活半天后总算把箱子清空。蹲得有些腰酸的他放松地伸了个懒腰，把箱子放好在角落后，又拿起地上的背包搁在秦风书桌上，变魔法一样地不断从包里掏出各种泰国特产，一眨眼就铺满了秦风的书桌。

“这、这都什么？”还没过这么大阵仗的秦风一下又开始结巴。

“给你们带的手信啊。香蕉干、芒果干、榴莲干、冻榴莲、咖啡豆、各种口味的泡面、还有这个燕窝，木糖醇的，不怕血糖高，给你外婆喝最合适了。”

“你、怎么搞得跟卖货一样……”

“什么卖货啊！这可都是我精挑细选给你们带的！我还给你们准备了自制的香料包呢！你不是爱喝我给你做的那个虾汤嘛，我跟你说，有了这包料，你在家也能做出那个味来，菜谱我都给你附进去了！”

“好、好，知、知道了。”秦风浅笑着激动的张若昀，随后由衷地感谢道，“谢谢。”

第一次听秦风这样正儿八经地朝自己道谢，不习惯的张若昀仿佛害羞一般别过了脸，一边埋头抱起桌上的东西，一边小声道：“跟我你还客气什么。走吧，帮我把东西拿出去。小心点那燕窝，可沉了。”

两人于是抱着一大堆东西先后走出了房间。正在客厅摆桌的外婆见状意外地叫了一声，下意识想过来帮忙，但很快就被两人给劝住了。等到他们把东西都放下后，老人家才看清是泰国那边的特产，顿时就有点不好意思起来。好在秦风及时劝住她，才没让她说出让张若昀把东西收回去这样的尴尬话来。

可这礼虽然是收了，但老人家心里还是十分不好意思，于是到了饭桌上就开始不断给张若昀劝菜，就差直接给他夹碗里头了。实在是盛情难却的张若昀无奈只好给秦风投去求助的眼神。可没想到这小子居然给他使坏，不仅装作没看见，还加入到劝菜队伍中对他进行围攻，导致这一顿张若昀几乎是一个人吃了大半只白切鸡。终于从餐桌旁离开的时候，他简直撑得这辈子都不想再吃东西了。

这时张若昀突然就庆幸自己是先洗了澡再吃的饭，不然他今晚很可能前脚刚进浴室，后脚就在医院里躺着了。但吃得太饱不能瘫也是一个问题，张若昀本来想趁机闲一会儿消消食，可一平躺就觉得胃酸倒流，靠起来又总是找不到那个最舒服的位置，导致他怎么都觉得浑身不对劲。

实在是有点难受的人难免会有点小脾气，于是当他看到秦风洗完澡走进房门的时候，他毫不犹豫地抓起手边的枕头朝他扔过去。被吓一跳的人连忙伸手接住，却不料一个过后还有一个。紧接着张若昀居然还想扔他桌上的闹钟，好在最后关头他还是冷静地把它放了回去。

“你、怎么了？”秦风问着把那两个枕头拿到张若昀的身边重新放好。

“你说呢！没良心！忘恩负义！”张若昀夸张地骂道，却引来秦风的一阵轻笑。

“不就、吃撑了嘛。正好、你可以消停会儿。”

“我就知道你不安好心！”

“行、行了。反正睡不着，又、干不了别的，你、给我讲讲故事吧。”

张若昀闻言哀怨地瞪了秦风一眼，十分不满道：“大晚上的你让我讲那么血腥的故事，你这不存心为难我吗。”

“血腥？”秦风顿时疑惑又紧张起来道。

“全是尸体解剖，能不血腥吗。”张若昀翻了个白眼道，但也还是顺了秦风的意。只不过在开始之前，他强行把人拽到了身边再靠进他怀里，这才有了安心的感觉，可以试着唤醒那些本不该属于童年的记忆。


	15. Chapter 15

**_**故事。** _ **

****

1993年的夏天，广州刮了一场威力很大的台风。在连续好几天的白日里，福利院的窗外，天空都是一片阴沉压抑的灰黑色。耀眼的闪电在厚重的云层中划破空气，一瞬照亮的天际随即翻滚起怒吼的雷声。震耳欲聋的轰响吓得脆弱的肉体寒毛直竖，好一些年纪尚小的婴孩都在老师的怀里哇哇哭叫。于是室内室外一下都变得吵闹起来，无法平息的空气到处震荡着让人不快的气氛。

然而有一个人却好像完全没有被影响，他安静地坐在靠窗的圆桌旁，双眼专注却又无神地看着拍打在玻璃上的点点雨柱。摊开放在他面前的，是一本重复利用多年的小学数学习题册。写钝的铅笔夹在凹陷的书脊处，有些泛黑的白色橡皮随意落在了一旁。

秦风的父母第一次见张若昀便是在这样的场景之下。安静的男孩与周围格格不入，淡漠的气息和思考家的气质同时出现在他身上，配上他手边不同寻常的练习册，让敏锐的夫妇二人瞬间就觉得也许他们找到人了。

带路的院长也看出两人心动的意向，便立刻唤了张若昀的名字，同时将两人带到桌旁给他们相互介绍。刚刚才回神的小孩还没完全整理好自己的表情，一双眼睛有些怕生但又好奇地打量着两人，看样子怕是压根就没在听院长讲话，直到被提醒了一句才连忙点头向两人问好。

院长有些无奈地看着有些表现一般的张若昀，生怕他给两人留下不好的印象，便又忙着替他向两人解释了几句。但夫妇看起来倒是不太在意，委婉地打断了院长后便试着在男孩身边坐下与他交谈。简单地问了几个常见的问题后，才终于触及他们真正感兴趣的地方，拿起男孩手边的习题册翻看起来。

从前几页的简单算术题，到后面的方程解答题。夫妇两人一边翻着册子一边对视确认，随后再看向安静的小男孩，微笑着问道：“孩子，这上面的题，你都会算吗？”

张若昀轻轻地点点头，不太明白地看了一眼身旁的院长，因为以前从来没有人问过他这样的问题。可还不等他收到院长的回复，面前的夫妇就从包里拿出一份问卷放在他面前。

“两位，你们这是？”这时，院长终于替张若昀问出他的心里的疑问。

“是这样的，您也看过我们的资料，应该能明白我们很希望可以有一个健康聪明的小孩子。”夫妇中的女人请求地想院长笑道，“我们就是想简单测试一下，希望您能准许。”

院长有些为难地看着两人，但规定上并没有说他们不能这样做，所以也只好点头同意。男人见状便开始跟张若昀介绍这份问卷的内容，简单来说就是一份习题册，希望他能认真做答，不知道答案的题目就写不知道，千万不要随便乱选或乱写。张若昀明白地点点头，静静扫了三人一眼后拿起笔开始作答。

听到这里的时候秦风忍不住打断了张若昀，不太确定地求证道：“他们是在给你做智商测试吗？可你一看就不是低智力儿童。”

张若昀轻嘲一笑，看向秦风的眼神带上了一点同情和怜悯。“我就知道。”他用着早有预料的语气感叹道，“你对你爸妈真的一点都不了解。”

“什么意思？”秦风皱眉追问道。

“你爸妈在找的，不是正常智力的小孩。他们想要的，是超常儿童，俗称天才。”

秦风疑惑地坐直了身，不太相信地看着张若昀。“为什么？”先不说他们这个想法有点让他无法理解，就从现实角度来说，也太过异想天开了。

可张若昀却不这么认为，在他看来秦风之所以觉得匪夷所思，是因为他根本就不清楚他的父母是什么样的人物。“你知道你爸妈是干什么的吗？”

秦风皱了皱眉，大概是觉得自己被一个“外人”询问这样的问题很是奇怪。“我父亲是一个杂货铺的老板，我母亲生前是一名医生。”

张若昀认同地点点头，却又继续问道：“那你知道，你父亲曾是最年轻的两院院士吗？”秦风惊讶地瞪大双眼，可还没等他消化完这个消息，就又听到张若昀道，“还有你的母亲，她30岁的时候就已经是哈佛医学院的终身教授。只不过他们都拒绝了这样的荣誉，所以你查不到资料。”

秦风忽然觉得大脑有点喘不过气来，他一脸怀疑地仿佛试图反驳，却一句话也说不出来。

“现在你知道，为什么你爸妈很想要一个孩子，想要一个天才了吧？他们希望有人能够继承他们的智慧。”

“可是、从来没有人跟我说过……”秦风不断摇头道，“我爸他、就是一个普通商贩而已。”

“那是在我来你家之后的事了。”张若昀解答道，“你父母平原本的工作都很忙，没有太多时间在家带孩子，收入也不算太高。为了有更多时间和金钱养孩子，你的父亲辞掉工作开起了杂货店。平日里都是伙计帮忙看店，他则在家教我念书学医。”

“我爸也是学医的？”秦风问道。

“对啊，你爸妈都是学医的，以前是大学同学。”张若昀答道，“他该不会连这个都没告诉你吧？”

秦风冷笑着摇了摇头，只觉得自己心目中原有的父亲形象已经快要崩塌完全了。

“总之，我到你家之后，几乎所有时间都在跟着你爸学习。他希望我能成为一名法医，所以一直在把我往那个方向培养。药理学、毒理学、解剖学……还有很多很多的专业课程，我现在都记不起来了。”

“你没去上学吗？”秦风觉察到疑点地问。

张若昀摇了摇头。“挂了学籍，但几乎没去上过课。我7岁的时候就已经念初中了，我走的那一年本来是要参加中考的。但因为发生了那样的事，我就没去，也没有再上过学了。一直到我去泰国之后，我才又开始念书，做回一个普通人。”

“那你待在家里的时候——”秦风本来想问张若昀在家的时候都干些什么，但回想他之前说过的那些话，却又问不出口了。

然而这时的张若昀倒是笑着掐了下他的脸，仿佛在安慰他一般，还凑上前来碰了碰他的嘴唇。

“其实你父亲也不是对我不好。”分开的时候张若昀这样苦笑道，他蹭着床单往下滑了滑，好让自己能把头靠在秦风的肩上。

“好、坏，只是看我们怎么去理解罢了。如果从当时的我的角度来看，不考虑之后发生的事情的话，你父亲对我不算差。不过他确实很严厉，对我要求很高。我还记得我第一次做活体解剖的时候，手抖得不行，五脏六腑好像都挤成了一团，我想吐，我下不去手。我知道对于一个学医的人来说，我的这种反应根本就是大惊小怪，可我还是希望他能多少考虑一下我的感受，我那个时候才5岁啊。”

“还有我们第一次去挖尸体的时候。那地方是你父亲老家的一个山头野坟。我们是冬天去的，村里很荒凉。我们推着板车把尸体往屋里运的时候甚至都没人觉察到异样。那整整一个月里，我就一直和一屋子的尸体待在一起。男的女的，老的少的，刚下葬没多久的，还有烂得都呈白骨化的。我都不记得我那个月吐了多少回，饭压根就没吃过几口，全靠喝水一直撑着。最可笑的是你妈那时候还想教我做菜呢，可我一看到肉就想吐。”

“不过有些事情，时间一长也就习惯了。尤其每次看到你父亲对我露出称赞表情的时候，我就会觉得，没什么大不了的。只要能让爸爸开心，我做什么都可以。所以我一直都很用功，很努力，我想让你父亲为我感到骄傲。我也确实做到了。在我八岁那年生日的时候，你父亲送了我一套解剖工具，就是你在我家看到的那一套。那天我从外面回家的时候，还遇见了一条流浪狗。小家伙挺可怜的，明明看着也不是幼犬，却小只得不行。它在巷口见到我之后就一直跟着我到家，可是你妈妈有过敏性鼻炎，家里是不能养宠物的。我不敢带它回家，但又不敢用劲赶它走。我不知道该怎么办，结果你爸刚好从外面回来撞见了我们。他居然同意让我养它！你可以想象吗，我那时候有多惊喜，有多开心。是那一刻让我觉得我真的融入到这个家里来了，我不是别人家的孩子，我是爸爸妈妈的孩子。”

“在那之后，我就变得更加勤奋努力。爸爸妈妈看着我用功的样子都特别欣慰，我们还一起讨论过之后要念哪家高中，要去哪间大学。过年的时候，他们第一次没让我待在屋里继续解剖念书，而是带我去了旅游，去了很多很多地方。我以前从来没试过这样出去玩，那是我第一次坐火车、第一次坐渡轮、第一次坐飞机甚至还有第一次出国，是我觉得我和其他有家的孩子最接近的一次。”

张若昀酸涩地苦笑着，发闷的胸口就好像有一块巨石压在心头。他在笑着，可他更想落泪。回忆不断袭来的冰冷让他本能地想要一个依靠，他唯有躲进秦风怀里，靠在他胸前无声地哽咽，

“他们第一次跟我说那件事的时候，我哭得眼睛都肿了。我请求他们，哀求他们，不要丢掉我。我不想回福利院，我不想离开他们。我好不容易才学会他们教我的东西，我好不容易才融入了这个家。我不想走。”

张若昀颤抖着抓紧了秦风的衣服，可用力吸气过后他却又冷笑了出声。

“可他们态度很坚决。你母亲大概是不忍心跟我说这些，又或者不想让我影响到她还有肚子里的你，所以那段时间她一直避免和我接触。至于你父亲，当天就给福利院打了电话，通知他们准备接收。讲电话的时候，他看都没看我一眼，你妈妈也是，我就跟个傻子一样呆坐在地上，只有那条狗还记得有我这样一个人。”

“在那时我就知道，一切都成定局了。我从地上爬起来，回到我的解剖床旁。我看着盘子里手术刀，看了很久很久。我拿起了它，握紧了它。我知道在那一瞬间，我一定有想过用这把刀杀了肚子里的孩子。但我没有那么做，我没有勇气那么做，我不舍得那么做。你妈妈该死，但你是无辜的。”

秦风压抑地吸进了一口气，他不知道自己该说什么又能说什么，他只好用力地抱紧了张若昀，至少能让现在的他尽量好过一些。

“之后的事，你应该也都听说过一些。我在第二天他们都离家之后就一个人走了。我什么也没拿，只带走了你父亲送给我的那套手术刀。因为对于我来说，这是这个家里真正属于我的东西，所以不管它可能给我带来多少的痛苦和折磨，我都要把它带走。”

“我不想回福利院，但又没有地方可以去，就只能躲在天桥底下和流浪汉们一起生活。是一个好心的警察发现了我，他把我带回局里，给我水喝，给我饭吃。他本来也要送我回福利院的，但我哀求他不要这么做。他心软了，于是就一直把我收留在家，直到我遇见后来的养父。”

“你是不是特别好奇，我跟我养父到底是怎么认识的。”张若昀说着笑问了一句，泪光还未干的双眼荧荧地注视着秦风。

“嗯。”秦风回应了一声，温暖的指腹轻轻拭去张若昀眼角的泪意。

“我们是在警局里认识的。”张若昀解答道，“男人值夜班的时候，我偶尔会去警局陪他。有一天晚上，局里来了几个喝了酒在饭店里打起来的人，做笔录的时候我在角落里和其中一个人对上了视线。但我当时就是好奇多看了几眼，被发现之后就没敢再看了，所以当下其实没太记住那个人的样子。不过第二天再见到他的时候，我又一下想起来了。”

“那天他是来给他手下交保证金的。但可能因为他是外籍人士吧，所以手续好像比较复杂。于是他坐在局里等的时候就一直在跟我搭话打发时间。他本来以为我是局里警察的孩子，还一直在打听我父母是谁。后来知道我是孤儿了，就又开始好奇那我怎么总在警察局。一旁的男人估计是怕我应付不过来，就帮腔告诉他，我是在筛查合适的领养家庭。本来我们都以为，聊到这里就可以结束话题了，可没想到他突然拍手笑道，说让我跟他走。”

“当时我们都惊住了。以为他是在开玩笑。但之后连续的好几天，他都会到警察局里找我，给我送各种吃的、喝的、玩的，甚至还给我塞钱。他有一次还带我去了游乐场，陪我玩了一整天。男人也跟着的，他说他能看出来这个人是真的喜欢我。所以我就有点动心了。我问他，你是真的想带我走吗，我不会泰语，我在泰国一个人是活不下来的，你真的会对我好，不会抛弃我吗。他说是，他是真心的，一定会疼我的，绝对绝对不会抛弃我。于是我就跟他走了。我想，离开这个地方，甚至这个国家，去一个新的地方，也许就能摆脱过去开始新的生活。”

“但我没有想到……呵……你爸大概也没有想到，他当初教会我用来破案的知识，到最后竟然被我用在了杀人上面。”

“不过，我可以跟你保证，我就只杀过那一个人。真的。”

张若昀说着诚恳地看向了秦风。后者暂时没有回应，而是握起了他的一只手，一边用手指仔细抚摸检查他的手掌，一边分析道：

“你的手不像是杀手的手，你身上也不具备一般杀手该有的基本体质，除非你擅长的是毒杀。考虑到你的知识贮备和犯罪经历，其实这个可能性还是很高的。”

“你！”张若昀气结，眼看就要发飙，却听见秦风噗一声笑了出来，顿时一口气憋在喉头，真是骂他也不是不骂他也不是。

难得见张若昀憋屈一次的秦风忍不住掐了掐他的脸蛋。他嘴角带笑地注视着面前的人，眼神温和但依然维持着些许的理性意识。

“你既然答应过不会再骗我了。”秦风沉声缓道，温暖的掌心轻抚过张若昀肉软的脸颊，“我也会试着去相信你说的话。但我希望你也能理解，该求证的事实，我还是会去求证的。”

“我明白，侦探的本能嘛，什么事都想刨根问底。”

“你能理解就好。”秦风感激地笑了笑，“睡吧，时候也不早了。”

张若昀轻轻嗯了一声，和秦风一道在床上躺下，闭上眼安心地靠在他怀里。尚未合眼的秦风安静地注视着男人的侧脸，一边在脑海里重构自己的时间线图，一边思索着一个问题。这个问题无关真假，也无关Q，而是单纯地站在秦风这个个体的角度上，基于他、张若昀还有他父母之间的关系，而产生出来的一个问题。

“你……”思考和犹豫了许久之后，秦风还是觉得他应该将这个问题向张若昀提出来，“要见一下他吗？”

养神中的人呼吸一顿，随后慢慢地睁开了双眼。

“算了吧，我跟他已经没什么好说的。”

秦风理解地点点头，像是任务结束之后自然地放松，轻眨了两下眼睛后就合眼准备睡了。而这时，方才先闭眼的张若昀倒是抬头看向了他。背光中渐渐波动起来的眼神仿佛湖面扬起了一片涟漪，但在情绪将要暴露之时，他又迅速收回视线合上双眼。

只是他到底忍不住浅浅地勾起了嘴角，一种胜利在望的愉悦在此刻温暖地拥抱了他。


	16. Chapter 16

**_**说到做到。** _ **

****

玩乐的时间总是转瞬即逝。等到秦风的生日过去之后，张若昀就要收拾行李准备回泰国。但快乐的时光虽然短暂，给人的影响却是长久深远的。在过去的一个多星期里，张若昀第一次体会到了无忧无虑和自由自在的感觉，他缠着秦风去了很多的地方，他们也一起玩了很多的事情。白天逛街晚上做爱几乎成了他们的日常，从广州繁华的大街小巷，到周边朴实的山野花田，从家里有些年头的实木硬床，到观星别墅里独具一格的按摩水床。

当张若昀在户外的躺椅上被秦风抱着进入的时候，他甚至有点分不清这到底是梦境还是现实。仰躺在少年身上的他只能看到眼前的一片璀璨天幕，而有关少年的一切，都分散在了他看不见的每一个角落里。是耳边的低沉喘息，是背后的温热胸膛，是揉捏着他胸部的干热手掌，也是握拿着他膝盖弯处的紧锢力度。但最让他无法逃脱，也不想逃脱的，是他最害怕只是梦境的结合与情动。即使每一次的动作和快感都是那么的清醒且激烈，就连那细致的轮廓和尺寸都和记忆中的没有差别，那根独特的、粗壮的，凸起在头部以下的长条血管，还是总能轻易刮蹭他疯狂的敏感点，而那硕大的饱满的头部依旧恶劣地钟情于他至酸至麻的柔软处。

飞溅的淫水已经让他们都感到下身的清凉，每当山风吹过的时候，那若有似无的刺激感总在不断撩拨着他们的兴致。随着少年逐渐进入冲刺，清晰的拍打声伴着响亮的呻吟一下遍布了整片星空。空旷静谧中更显荒淫的一切让两人都不自主悸动了起来，高潮喷发的欲望化作一股股微凉浇灌着他们如火的热情。

于是稍稍冷静了些的两人渐渐抱在一起依偎。不想只是做梦的男人轻蹭着翻回过来，一边亲吻着少年微薄的双唇，一边引导着他再度进入自己的身体。少年顺应着他的意向缓慢挺入深处，腰腹耸动着揉弄他的前列腺，同时勾紧了他的腰按住他的后脑，牢牢把人锁在身上尽情地索取。男人的双唇已经被他吻得想合都再合不上，断续的呻吟在换气间勾引地溢出，每一下轻喘都如同恶魔的呓语，饶是意志再坚定的人也无法不自甘沉沦。

实在是吻得有点嘴唇发干的他们不得不暂时分开。秦风垂下眼自下而上地扫视着张若昀的脸庞，紧贴的身体彼此暧昧磨蹭，微妙的快感总是能在不经意间触动敏锐的神经。然后他注视着男人的双眼，手掌轻抚过他微微有些泪痕的侧脸，在男人不自觉回望他的时候用力顶入了最酸处，用摩擦来缓解他永不知足的瘙痒。

“不是、要看星星吗？”秦风轻声问道，他可是因为男人的这句话才会抱着他到外面来做的。

“你眼睛里有，我看你就够了。”张若昀呻吟着又抱紧他，微微有些弓起的上身稍微减轻了一下他的承重负担，因而下压的腰臀更加贴近了秦风的胯部，让他的每一次动作都变得越发撩人。

到底没那么擅长情爱的少年拿他没有办法，就只有顺着他的意，做他喜欢和想要的，等到男人累了的时候，再把主控权握回自己的手中。于是这晚又被他们折腾到了大半夜。装了一肚子精液睡觉的人在第二天醒来之后，预料之中地发现腿间一片干黏，床单也脏了一大块。

于是这一早又是从浴室里不可告人的画面开始的。男人手口并用地抚慰着少年的阴茎，又吸又舔的刺激全部集中在敏感的头部，伴随着偶尔几下技巧十足的轻咬，没一会儿就让少年粗喘着硬了个彻底。知道少年没心思和他慢慢折腾的男人随后快速吞入面前的粗长，卖力的吮吸吞吃很快就引出了一股咸腥的体液。少年低吟着按住了他的后脑掌控速度，随着欲望的不断堆积，发泄的本能让他挺腰轻插着紧致的喉咙。终于兴奋的电流快速地通遍了全身，紧绷的小腹勒出一片肌肉轮廓，喷射的精液落入紧缩的喉道和嘴里，再最后喷溅在男人的脸和胸口上。

至此终于满足的人笑着刮下身上的精液送进嘴里品吃，略微有些无语的少年无奈地拉他起来，拿起一旁的莲蓬头便将水浇在他身上。男人失笑地凑上前去偷亲了一口少年，一手勾着他的脖子，一手握住他拿着莲蓬头的手，不让他掌控但又不许他松手。

“你为什么要装作你不喜欢的样子。”张若昀调笑着问道，预料之中地看到秦风不自然地移开了视线。

“我没有、我只是觉得、没必要。”

“果然是小孩。”张若昀调侃地笑道，看到秦风不赞同地皱眉瞪了他一眼后，才又收敛了起来安静地靠在他身前。

“我只对你这样。要是其他人我光想想就要吐了。你明白吗？”

“我知道。”

“所以不要拒绝我，也不用担心我。我不会再强迫自己去做不喜欢的事情，你只要享受就好了，除非你真的不喜欢。”

秦风闻言似乎还是有些犹豫，但思考过后，他还是应了下来。张若昀见状开心地笑了出来，他牵着秦风的双手亲亲碰了碰他的嘴唇，像小孩学吻一样，拘谨甚至有些青涩。秦风浅笑着回吻了他一下，关上身旁的水阀开关，带他出去擦身更衣。

收拾好东西过后，两人从前台退房，返回广州。回程的路上他们会路经监狱附近，于是张若昀询问了一句要不要去看看，因为他知道以前每年生日的时候秦风都会去探监，和他父亲一起度过。但这会儿，秦风却只是摇了摇头，眼神就好像在逃避什么一样看向了窗外。

“之后、再说吧，我现在、还不确定该怎么面对他。”

张若昀理解地点了点头，便重新规划了路线，尽可能绕开那一片区域来进城。

因为他们走的晚，所以到家的时候已经是下午了。虽然事前已经打过招呼，但心里还是牵挂的老人到底忍不住说了他们两句。知道锅在自己身上的张若昀很识趣地上前说了一顿好话，老人家本就不好对他发脾气，再加上这样被人一顿哄，没一会就开心地当没回事了。旁观了一切的秦风倒是饶有兴趣地看了张若昀一眼，等到两人回房独处后，才向他调侃道：

“你还挺会讨人欢心的。”

张若昀轻笑了一声，对着这句听不出褒贬的话语无所谓地耸了耸肩，回应道：“演员嘛，总得要有观众缘。”

“你是什么时候学会这些的？”秦风好奇地问道。毕竟小时候的张若昀，不论是从旁述还是从他的自述来看，都不像一个善于表现自己的人。

“我想想啊……”张若昀说着思索了一下。如果放在从前，他一定会说是去泰国之后学的。但他答应了秦风不再骗他，就只能老实交代。“从你家离开之后吧。”“一个人流浪在外，为了生存，总得学点什么。”他随后又这样补充道。

秦风理解地点了点头，拿起张若昀事先熨好收好了的衬衣换上，又套上裤子。整理好衣服后他开始研究袖扣的使用方法，戴好之后再给自己绑上领结，不过这时男人却来到他面前接过了他手上的活。

“绑领结和领带，还有穿外套这样的活，是我的工作，我在的时候你别跟我抢。”张若昀笑着替秦风整理好领结和衬衣，随后拿起一旁的外套给他穿上。恰好合身的剪裁完美展现了少年宽肩窄腰的性感骨架，熨贴的长裤尤其显得他身型笔直修长，比例上佳。对自己的作品很是满意的张若昀开心地注视着面前的秦风，温柔的双手轻抚着他结实的胸膛，指尖轻捻着丝巾替他调整形状。

“你真好看。”终于整理好一切之后，张若昀由衷地感叹了一句。

秦风轻笑地拾起男人额角的一缕碎发理好，注视着他的双眼回道：“你也好看。”

张若昀开心地扬起了眼角，但还是忍不住有点调皮道：“话说到底是我的错觉，还是你的结巴真的在慢慢变好了？”

“我的结巴、是心理问题、按理说、心结解开之后、应该就会好了。”

“你的心结是什么？你爸的案子吗？”

“算是吧，他的案子，还有Q。”

“那这是不是说明，你离真相很近了？”张若昀好奇地问道，但让他意外的是，秦风摇了摇头。

“具体的来龙去脉现在还是模糊的。不过我对他的重新认识让我有了一些新的想法。”以前那些因为固有的看法而被他无意识回避的可能性，尽管不一定就是他所追寻的真相，但至少给了他更加开阔的思路和视野，更能避免陷入错误的死循环。不过就目前收集到的信息来看，父亲案子的真相最可能的还是张若昀利用Q所进行的报复。可秦风就是觉得哪里不对。或许是因为这个结论下得太理所当然，反而顺利得处处充满了疑点。

“你每次用这种眼神看我，我就知道我们又得谈谈。”张若昀松开了秦风的衣服，身子往后靠坐在他的书桌上，“说吧，你又想问我什么了？”

“我父亲的案子跟你有关系吗？”秦风说着回想起他和张若昀第一次谈到这件事的时候。在张若昀的家里，也是一个在高位，一个在低位，一个在问，一个在答。只不过这一次，他们的位置和立场都调换了。

张若昀思索了片刻，最终只给出一个含糊的答案：“有，也没有吧。”

秦风深究地皱了皱眉，紧跟着问道：“那跟Q呢？”

张若昀笑着勾起了嘴角，起身支开了话题：“我们该走了，别让外婆等太久。”

秦风眯起眼睛看他，忽然想起了他当初和张若昀提起自己与Q的渊源时，他那一瞬意外的反应。虽然一个好的演员确实可以将自己的情绪演得以假乱真，但如果联系张若昀后来紧跟着出现的一抹深思的神情，秦风便觉得男人应该没有在骗他。他当时的惊讶是真的，疑惑也是真的，这说明在他的认知里，Q应该是和这件事没有任何关系的。可是他现在却不承认也不否认，为什么呢？是因为他开始怀疑自己之前的判断，从而产生了动摇吗？还是因为他意识到真话可能会暴露什么，所以在努力隐藏？但不管是哪一种可能，似乎都说明了他和Q之间的关系，也许没有他之前陈述的那样简单。那会不会存在一种可能性，张若昀也许不是Q的执行者，而是与他地位相当的决策者。否则他这位寄人篱下的小杀手，日子过得也着实是太滋润舒服了一些。

“看了这么久，看到你想看的东西了吗？”一直被打量着的人倒是好脾气，不气也不闹的，只是轻笑着调侃了一句。

“明知故问。”秦风收回了视线道，在男人赔笑着靠上来时闹别扭一样地躲开了他，“好好走路，婆婆可不喜欢看到你这样。”

“谁说的，我倒是觉得你外婆可喜欢我了。”不过话是这样说，张若昀还是听话地跟在秦风身后正经地走出了房间。今天他预定了一家餐厅的晚饭，虽然外婆更倾向于在家里吃，毕竟老人家总是觉得自家的才是最好的，经济又实惠，但张若昀还是稍有冒犯地坚持了他的选择。因为今天是秦风的成人礼，他希望带他过一个正式隆重的生日，一个能真正让他迈入成年的生日。

盛大的庆典从换上礼服的这一刻开始，迎着灿烂的斜阳，他们驾车从家里来到了新城中心的一处私人会所。考虑到老人的口味，精致的晚餐是中西融合的主厨特配菜。随餐的酒水也同样下足了心思。主食上桌的时候，是大家都有些意外的现做的长寿面。传统的老人家显然对这个安排很是满意，在她的一片赞赏中，秦风不由挑眉看向了略有得意的张若昀。男人大方地接受了他的眼神里的调笑，俏皮地回了个wink后，便催他赶紧趁热先吃。

丰盛的晚饭过后，阿姨陪同外婆先回了家里休息，还留在餐厅的二人则准备加入后夜的舞会。还从没学过舞的秦风有些笨拙地跟着张若昀的指导一步步练习。他们躲在室外安静无人的花园角落里，借着花栏上的点点灯光，在轻轻的节拍声中踏出了或好笑或尴尬的错误。然而每一次细小的出错，都会让他们离正确的乐曲更接近一些。当男人的身体不再感受到压迫时，当少年的双手终于主动牵引起他时，这支专属于他们的舞蹈，便在一步步的灵巧与跃动中，谱写出名为“成年”的乐章。

这晚他们一直在花园里跳到了深夜。清场的店员发现他们时，正巧撞见了两人拥吻的一幕。因意外而起的响动中断了他们的纠缠，两人稍显抱歉地从他身旁离开，走出店后看着寂静却依然灯火通明的街景竟一时不知道去向。

可就在男人思索的时候，少年却牵起了他的手往江边的长廊走去。有些意外的男人安静地跟在他身后，故意落后了半步让少年不得不抬起手一直拉着他。听到快门响起的时候，少年好奇地回过头来，结果被早有预谋的男人果断抓拍。街灯下看不太清的人脸似是无奈地对他笑了一下，有些模糊的重影柔化了过于刚硬的五官轮廓。男人满意地收好了照片赶上少年的脚步，借着四处无人的寂静与他继续着方才未完的缠绵。

晚风从江的一岸吹向另外一岸，晚车从路的一头驶向另外一头。夜色渐深的天空已经看不到星星与月亮，两岸的商厦也陆续熄灭了格格的白光。到底是要找个地方歇脚的两人，最终拐进了一家临江的酒店。

又是一夜的交缠过后，等张若昀再回到秦风家里的时候，就真的到了他该离开的时候。两人趁着闲时的午后来到机场，简单的手续办过之后张若昀便准备要过安检进候机厅。他们没有道别也没有客套，彼此只是再多看了对方一眼便就此别过。站在入口外的秦风安静地目送张若昀离开，直到男人的身影消失在挡板之后，他才转身独自离开。

忙碌的机场人来人往，聚散离合之时，谁也没有心思去在意身旁擦肩而过的人。因此当张若昀拿着机票护照再度出现在出发大厅的时候，除了通道口的工作人员多看了他一眼之外，再没有第二个人注意到他的身影。保持着低调的男人戴上墨镜安静地走出机场大门，在计程车载客点上车之后熟练地报出了一串地址。等待的路上他摘下了眼镜翻看着自己的机票，上面明显是在今晚夜里才起飞的时间让他自嘲地勾了勾嘴角。

对不起啊秦风，这个谎是在我答应你之前就已经编好了的，希望你知道之后不要生我的气吧。

顺利来到目的地的张若昀结账下车，在交过文件表明来意后，他便跟着专人走进大门，走进等候室，再经过一系列的登记和检查，最终进入会客室。

玻璃后的男人还是记忆中那个沧桑而又平静的模样，看到他时只是浅浅地勾唇一笑，藏得过好的双眼几乎叫人看不出破绽。张若昀于是也回敬他一个浅淡的笑容，同时在玻璃前坐下，拿起一旁的电话。

“昨天自己一个人过，应该觉得很孤单吧。本来想给你带照片的，可惜我没找到时间洗。也许等秦风来的时候，他会给你带吧，要是他没有，我改天再给你补上。”

男人没有说话，只是一直看着张若昀脖子上的吻痕。痕迹很新鲜，一看就是昨晚刚印上去的，零零散散的一片，从颈侧一路蔓延至颈窝，想也知道在那衣服底下肯定还有更多。男人想过很多男孩可能报复他的方法，却独独遗漏了这种可能性。他原以为男孩可能是想毁了他儿子，却没想到其实是要抢走他儿子。

可是“你真的觉得你会成功吗？”

“看看我这个前车之鉴，你觉得他会原谅你吗？”

然而面对男人规劝一般的警诫，张若昀只是莞尔一笑。“你别说，我觉得还真有可能。”

“你这次回国，一定是跟他讲故事来了吧。一个九岁不到的小孩，一直在养父的重压下成长成才，可最后却落得大冬天一个人离家出走的下场。他听完之后是不是很心疼你？觉得你特别无助，特别可怜。可如果他知道你杀了那条狗呢？你把它绑在我们的餐桌上，一点麻药不打地将它活体解剖，鲜血内脏流了满桌满地，不知道的还以为是凶杀现场呢。你肯定没跟他讲这个故事吧？你觉得他知道这件事情之后，还会觉得你是个单纯的受害者吗？”

张若昀冷笑一声，忽然觉得眼前的男人十分可笑。“你知道我为什么要杀那条狗吗？你不知道。我之所以杀它，是因为它是我的东西，可它却不愿意跟我走。属于我的东西，除非我不要了，否则这辈子都是属于我的，我要是得不到或者留不住，那我就毁了它。可你却一直以为那是对我对你的报复，是，我承认我故意在餐桌上做这一切是有报复的心理在，可那跟我杀它的动机没有关系。”

“而这就是我跟你最大的不同。我是不正常，我也没那么可怜，有一些路是我自己选择要这么走的，所以即使后来事情失控那也是我自己活该。可我之所以会有这样心理扭曲，你脱不了干系。是你让我明白，一味地讨好别人换来的终究只是对自己的伤害，只有反其道而行之，我才能得到我想要的一切。是你教会我，怎么利用人心，怎么当一个好演员。所以如果我有罪，你就是我的原罪。可你呢，你的罪孽跟任何人都没有关系，你就是一个天生自以为是的疯子。你完全不值得可怜，也一点不值得同情。”

“收手吧。秦风不是你的玩具，不要再干预他的人生了。”

男人闻言冷笑一声，温和的脸庞上终于破来一丝诡异的裂缝。“他是我的儿子，我唯一的儿子，你想把他从我身边抢走，你觉得我会袖手旁观吗？”

张若昀深呼吸一口气，他冷漠地看着面前的男人，失望地朝他摇了摇头。“你知道吗，如果你现在收手，你和他也许还能做父子。可如果你执迷不悟，甚至还要插手我们之间的事，我发誓我会用尽一切办法让他再也不认你这个父亲。”

“我说到做到。”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本文含少量恋童暗示

**_**机遇与意外。** _ **

在回泰国的路上，张若昀少有地在飞机上睡着了。这次回国让他想起了很多已经遗忘很久的记忆，那些沉重的画面一幕幕地压在他心头，有的时候真让他觉得四肢酸软浑身乏力。本来在前几日的放松里面他已经缓过来不少，但方才和秦风父亲聊过之后，他的状况就好像一朝回到解放前。

气流的颠簸让他这一路睡得并不安稳，跌跌撞撞间他仿佛坠入了一个无尽的深渊，恐惧让他本能地抓紧拳头，紧绷的身体在快速眼动间仿佛随时都要惊醒。然就在他跳起的瞬间，紧闭的双眼突然看到一片光亮。熟悉的家具熟悉的房子，血淋淋的手上是一颗仿佛还在跳动的心脏。张若昀猛吸了一口大气，他知道他做梦了。

一字划开的伤口下，胸骨肋骨被掰得往两边翻，还带着余温的躯体已经没有了生命迹象，先后被摘除的完整内脏就像展品一样排布在一旁。张若昀看着面目全非的尸体，发现自己已经想不起来它生前曾有过的可爱模样。

然而在事发之前，他没有想到结局会是这样的。他一直都以为在这个家里如果有谁是真的喜欢他，爱他，那就一定是自己带回来的这条小狗。所以他满怀希望地哄它劝它，不厌其烦地一次次拽它出门。可他没有料到，在经历了养父母的背叛后，紧接着还要再经历自己宠物的背叛。看着小狗在门口处抓挠打滚，甚至在狗绳被拖拽时朝他怒吼。张若昀就知道自己心里有什么东西又破碎了一地。

但是在动刀之前，他还是有过犹豫的。因为这曾经是他最爱的朋友，因为他知道这个过程将会有多痛苦。他还是有些不忍，甚至一度想要作罢。可他一想到自己放弃之后，这一家人就会和这条狗快快乐乐一起生活，恬不知耻地将他的东西霸占成为自己的东西，甚至还要抹杀他过去的存在。强烈的愤怒和憎恨就让他内脏一顿翻涌起来。他不能接受他的东西被成为别人的东西，他不能允许任何人任何事再从他这里夺走属于他的一切。

如果他真的留不住，那他宁可亲手毁了它。

张若昀已经记不清自己动刀时候是种什么心情了，他想大概率就是毫无感觉的麻木吧，毕竟多年来的经验积累已经让他学会对一切生命的挣扎熟视无睹。他冷漠地破开小狗的身体，摘出完整的内脏。他用标签给它们分门别类，做好标记，就好像以前每一次完成作业时做的那样。这是他交给养父的最后一份作业，成绩想也知道一定会是不合格。但他已经不在乎了。因为这将是他最后一次接触解剖，他要让他们明白，抛弃是双向的，他不会成为他们希望他成为的人，他已经脱离控制了。

完事的人摘下肮脏的手套扔在尸体上面，仔细清理过手术刀收拾好后，便像若无其事地离开了这间屋子。

广州的冬天总是阴冷的，即使到处都还张贴着新年红火的装饰，也很难驱赶人们心中的寒冷。无家可归的男孩攒着手里仅有的一点压岁钱，在大人关注的眼神中独自在街口吃了一碗斋米粉。期间他一直盯着斜对面的派出所门口，沉郁的双眼叫人看不出他的心思来。

第一天的晚上，张若昀是躲在天桥附近的暗巷里过的。他几乎没有怎么睡觉，从小食店离开之后就一直躲在那处观察派出所的巡逻时间表。第二天全天，他花了不少的时间去认清记住每一个巡警的模样，可惜中途遭遇了下雨，他受惊踢到杂物的时候引起了他们的注意，在他下意识逃跑的时候他听到他们好像劝住了一个想追上来的同僚。

“小孩子躲个雨而已，别紧张。”

重新躲在角落里的张若昀偷摸多看了那个被劝住的警察一眼，在他欲言又止地往这边看来时迅速藏在了墙角后。渐渐盖过人声的雨声让他一时有些紧张起来，摸不清状况的未知让他很想再探出头去张望。但这时他见到了脚步声在渐远，仿佛没有追上的猜测让他小心翼翼地探出头去偷看，果然那群警察已经走远了。

放下心来的张若昀回头继续跑进巷里，他从一条小道拐到街口附近，匆忙地跑进那家小食店里又要了一碗斋米粉。本来正午休的老板娘被他吓了一跳，连忙关心地问了几句怎么淋得这么湿，有没有事之类的。但张若昀只是窘迫地笑了几下，没有回答，把外套脱下来搭在了一旁的凳子上就安静地等待着米粉上桌。

之后的日子他基本上都是一样的过法，白天跟踪巡警，饿了就去小食店吃米粉，晚上躲在暗巷数他下班的时间，累了就靠在墙角小睡一会儿。唯一的不同，大概就是他开始故意暴露自己的行踪，让那男人意识到他的不对劲。然后开始不去小食店，让男人在调查的时候渐渐感到不安。最后，在第五条的晚上他碰巧遇上了一场暴雨，意识到是个机会的他故意在男人下班时踢翻了脚边的化金桶，巨大的声响瞬间吓住两人。旁边的屋主紧接开窗叫骂。猛一激灵的张若昀立刻转身就跑，回过神来的警察随即跟上。

夜晚没什么光亮的小巷最是容易绊人，无处不在的垃圾和砖头，很快就让张若昀狼狈地扑倒在脏水上。本来就已经不净的衣服一下变得更脏，又疼又冷的他抽噎着从地上爬起，可刚一迈腿就被钻心的痛楚逼得再度摔倒，磕惨的右腿几乎不能动弹地在泥水中微微抽搐。

“你怎么样了？没事吧？”终于追上的警察紧张地扶起地上的张若昀，但很快他就意识到他腿上有伤，连忙不敢妄动地将他抱在了怀里。

可张若昀却是一直在挣扎和哭喊，凄楚的叫声在雨夜里尤其显得酸疼和瘆人。警察害怕他引来不必要的关注，又担心他受伤着凉，便赶紧表明身份准备送他回局里做个简单检查。却不料张若昀听到“警察”二字之后反而哭得更凶，一边大喊着“我不要去警察局”，“不要把我抓起来”，一边挣扎着要从男人怀里逃走。警察别无他法，只好赶紧改口说要送他回家，可没想到男孩居然大哭着跟他说自己没有家。

忽然就意识到严重性的警察迅速沉默下来，他在内心犹豫了一下对错之后，还是决定先把人带回自己住处。被他从地上抱起的时候，受惊的男孩瞪大了眼睛抓紧了他的衣服，那即使在昏暗处都能看清的苍白脸色和血红双眼让他不忍地皱起了眉头。

“你、你要带我去哪里？你放开我、我不要去警察局、你放开我！”始终恐惧的男孩一直在激烈挣扎。不断扭动的身体差点让男人将他摔下，但好在腿伤让他的动作受限。男人耐心地抱着他安抚好了一阵子，再三保证自己绝对不带他去警局，只是要找个地方替他处理一下伤口，这才总算把人接到了家。

洗过澡后男孩貌似冷静了不少，但还是不安的身体一直警惕地躲避着男人。因为家里没有小孩子能穿的衣服，所以男孩此刻只套了一件厚实的长袖睡衣。短小的胳膊完全藏在了过长的袖子里，宽阔的衣摆仿佛裙摆一样搭在他腿上。他紧张地曲起膝盖抱住了自己，但因为其中一条腿上有伤，所以双腿不得不分别摆成不同的姿势，被撩起的衣摆于是隐隐约约地展露着肉感的腿根。男人躲避着那处禁忌的地方，只是静静地拿着药箱试图靠近男孩。他仔细观察了一下血红的伤口，面积几乎覆盖整片膝盖，被擦破的组织也开始有些化黄，再不处理很可能就要发炎了。可是看到他做上床后，男孩又本能地往里头躲了一下，即使拖着剧痛的右腿行动不便，他也很是坚决地想要远离他一些。

“你别害怕，我只是想帮你包扎一下伤口，我不会伤害你的。”男人温柔又耐心地哄道，顺手拿起桌上的饮料递给男孩。

男孩犹豫地看着他，双手纠结着抓紧了过长的袖子。但或许是因为先前的经历已经让他放下了一点戒心，再加上腿上的伤口实在是很痛，他最后还是伸出手来接过了饮料瓶子，在男人的鼓励下拧开瓶盖喝了一小口。男人温和地朝他微笑了一下，又拿起一旁的枕头让他放心抱着。他在男孩的注视下轻轻地再靠近他一些，然后抬起他的右腿搁在自己大腿上。他从药箱里拿出酒精和棉花，余光一边打量着男孩的反应，一边试着将棉球靠近他的伤口。

“我先给你消一下毒，可能会很疼，你要受不了就拿那枕头发泄，千万不要弄伤自己。”男人说着用手摁住了男孩的大腿，以防他乱动。紧接着他夹住棉球轻碰上伤口，在酒精刺激到神经的瞬间男孩立刻抽搐了一下，紧接着就开始情不自禁地踢腿挣扎起来。有点低估了他反应的男人立刻抬起一条腿压在男孩的小腿上，两边都控制住后才勉强能够继续他的清洁行为。而那时疼得脸一阵白一阵红的男孩已经整个人倒在床上蜷曲扭动着，柔软的枕头被他撕扯得不成模样，眼泪鼻涕混着唾液脏花他一张脸也弄湿了枕套。

但好在清洁的工作很快就赢来了尾声，男人松一口气地把沾血的棉球扔在那一堆同样染红的棉球里，转身去拿外伤药时才发现自己出了一身冷汗，此刻正寒毛直竖地打着颤。他一个共情者尚且都有这么大的反应，可想而知经历者到底遭受了多大的刺激。想着就越发担心的男人心疼地看了一眼倒在床上的男孩，已经红肿得不行的双眼此刻又一次湿透了，充血的脸庞甚至将那颗鼻尖的黑痣都染得有些发红。

“我、我接下来要给你上药水，这样能好得快些。”然而男人的工作还没结束，他虽然已经有点不忍，但这都是为了男孩好，“这次应该没那么疼了，你再忍忍，上完药水就好了。”

男孩开始没有说话，只是抱紧落枕又啜泣了起来。“你、你快点……”

孩子哽咽沙哑的声音让男人本能地点头应好，他连忙拧开药水拿出棉棒，在又一片痛苦的呻吟中尽可能迅速地处理好工作。等到他终于把伤口包扎好后，床上的男孩已经痛出了一身汗，整个人像刚从水里捞出来一样苍白又羸弱。男人担心他着凉，连忙换下他身上的衣服，擦干身子以后再给他重新穿好衣服。他给男孩倒了一杯温水，安抚他喝过之后后让他在床上躺下来安心休息。然而等男人去洗过澡回来后，他却发现男孩还是之前的那个模样，侧躺着抓着被子不安地面对着床沿，红肿的双眼布满了吓人的红血丝，却始终不敢合眼。

“你好几天没睡过觉了吧？快睡吧，这里很安全的，不会有人来伤害你的。”男人说着在男孩身边躺下，手掌轻抚着他湿凉的脸颊替他擦去止不住的眼泪。

弱小又无助的男孩依赖地抓紧男人的衣服，他仿佛哀求地注视着男人的双眼，颤抖的双唇哆嗦着哭问：“你能不能、抱着我睡……”

不忍拒绝的男人答应地轻抱住男孩的身体，他小心地避免碰到男孩的伤口，双手环绕着他的躯体将人温柔地圈在怀里。

这一夜他们俩都睡得很安稳。因为第二天正巧是男人的休息日，所以两人得以坐下来好好谈谈这件事，搞清楚到底发生了什么。经过了解，男人终于得知男孩孤儿的身份，他是被自己的养父母从家里赶了出来，才会一直流浪街头。既然养父母没有履行职责，按理说他应该把人送回他原本福利院。可当他和男孩提起这个建议的时候，男孩却又抗拒地哭了起来。还没消肿的一双眼睛哀怨失望地注视着他，沙哑的嗓音不断重复着“你也要抛弃我吗”的发问。

慌张的男人手忙脚乱地试图向他解释，可他越说男孩就哭得越凶。没法他只好暂且停止了这个话题，一边权宜地答应他不送他回福利院，一边把人抱进怀里安抚。得到承诺后才算冷静一些的男孩吸着鼻子在他衣服上蹭了蹭眼泪，随后他忽然认真抬起头来，诚恳地抓着他道：

“我很听话的，我不会给你添麻烦的，我还会洗衣做饭打扫屋子，你不要抛弃我好不好，你别不要我好不好？”

“我——”男人不知道该怎么回答他。警察的职业操守让他觉得自己不能就此答应，可是看着男孩这个无家可归的样子，他又不忍心将他一个人丢下。在心里几番权衡过后，男人最终选择折中道：“等你伤好了，我们再说吧。”

男孩仿佛失落地垂下了头，缩在袖子里的手又一次不安地抓紧了衣服。男人最看不得他这个受伤的样子，心里一软就忍不住道：“你别这样，我总得先了解了解你，才能决定要不要收养你，不然不就不负责任了吗。”

男孩闻言惊喜地抬头，眼里一下亮起了希望的光芒。“你真的会收养我吗？我、我会好好表现的！”

“你先别激动，先吃早餐吧。我待会出门给你买点衣服什么的，你乖乖在家待着，千万别乱跑，我很快就会回来的。”

“我知道了，我哪儿也不去。”男孩连连点头道。

男人称赞地摸了摸他的头发，看着他把碗里的面条吃完后再收起他的碗筷准备拿去清洗。

“我来洗吧！”然而男孩一把抢过了男人手里的东西，仿佛瘸腿一样一拐一拐地走进厨房。男人本想阻止他的，可转念一想，那么做可能反而让他不安，就又打消了这个念头随他去了。不过出于关心，他还是提醒了男孩两句伤口不要碰水，和不要做剧烈动作免得伤口开裂。提点完又听到男孩乖巧的回应之后，男人才锁上门离开了家，用最快的速度到附近的商铺买了点衣服和日用品，又在烧腊店加了菜，然后尽快赶回家里。

大概是没料到他回来得这么快，坐在沙发上看电视的男孩被开门声吓得立刻关了电视还一脸心虚地看着他。男人见状连忙温柔一笑，放下了手里的东西后就过来把电视重新打开，一边跟他说着“没关系，想看就看”，一边拿来新买的衣服让他试试合不合身。

然而也许是挑得匆忙没看仔细，等男孩把衣服穿上身后他们才发现有几件上衣的款式好像是女装。荷叶边的蕾丝设计再加上到处是水钻的装饰，惹得男孩都忍不住笑了出声，一脸调皮地问他为什么要给他买女孩子的衣服。

“不是，我拿错了，你脱下来吧，我回头拿去退掉。”男人脸红地尴尬道，连忙帮男孩换回正常的衣服，又将拿着女装全部塞回塑料袋里。

不过男孩却是不怎么在意，他笑着抱住男人在他脸上亲了一口，谢过他之后就把衣服一件件叠好抱回了房间里。没想到自己会被亲吻的男人有些意外地摸了摸自己的脸颊，直到男孩有关回到客厅之后才连忙回神地收起了动作。

“爸爸！”从房间里出来的男孩下意识地朝男人喊了一句，却在出口之后才惊觉不对地闭上嘴，顿时露出了害怕又期待的表情，“我、我能叫你爸爸吗？”

男人也是有点被吓到，过了半秒才回神笑道：“你还是叫我哥哥吧。”

男人这话其实没有别的意思，只是单纯地觉得自己还不到30就被一个看着都已经上小学的孩子喊爸爸好像有点夸张，却不料男孩好像误会了什么。

“我不能叫你爸爸吗？”忽然又开始咬嘴唇的人可怜巴巴地抓着自己的衣摆，一双下垂的狗狗眼几乎以肉眼可见的速度又湿润了起来。

“我不是这个意思，别哭别哭。”吓得赶紧从沙发上起来的男人连忙抱住男孩哄道，“叫什么都可以，你要想叫爸爸那就叫爸爸吧。”

得了允许的男孩这才安心地抱紧了男人，蒙着一层鼻音的嗓子像撒娇一样不断地在他怀里喊着“爸爸”二字。男人耐心地一句句回应着他，哄着他，直到男孩再一次亲上他的侧脸时，才有些恍惚地抽离了一下身体。可男孩只是单纯地笑着看他，盈盈的双眼像亮着星光，一闪一闪地吸引着他的视线。男人有些挪不开眼地回看着他，仿佛又要出神的时候忽然觉得颈上一紧，接着才发现是男孩搂着他的脖子抱了上来，软软的脸颊亲昵地磨蹭着他的侧脸，然后在他耳边甜甜地说道：

“爸爸，我喜欢你。”

男人忽然浑身一颤，有些慌张地推开了男孩的身体。男孩顿时不解又不安地注视着他，男人心头一软，忍不住地又把他抱在怀里。然而在安抚他的同时，男人却隐隐觉得自己好像哪里不对……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我发现很多人看完这章都产生误解了，我还是说明一下：注意开头的总结语！这章里面的昀没有引导警察对他产生任何不同寻常的感情，他只是在努力地想表现自己，获取他好感，留在他身边而已。警察的情感变化对他来说是个意外。


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章依然是有关昀童年经历的描写，有恋童情节

**_**梦。** _ **

发现男人对自己那不同寻常的情感，对张若昀来说不是一件困难的事。在住下还不到一个星期的时候，他便已经觉得有点不对。仔细观察了一个月后，他基本可以肯定男人就是喜欢他。但说实话张若昀之前完全没料到会发生这样的事，自我保护的意识令他想要疏远男人，然而渴望着爱与温暖的本能却让他迈不出这一步。

因为他发现男人是真的对他好。他疼惜他，甚至宠爱他。仿佛只要他开口，男人能给的都给他，能做的都办到。在这之前张若昀从没有过这样的生活，因为知道自己的性格不讨喜，他总是如履薄冰地看别人脸色，除了听话努力什么都不敢做。他甚至不曾去想过自己喜欢什么又想要什么，就连对家庭温暖的渴望，都被他强压在理智的恐惧和不安之下。他太过害怕失去了，怕得宁可委曲求全，逼着自己苦中作乐，也要保住这份来之不易的“爱”。

可现实的打击就像个无情的恶魔在癫狂地嘲笑着他，是男人的出现让他看到了重生的希望。他第一次意识到，也许自己不仅可以不受人控制，他甚至可以操控别人来得到自己想要的一切。

但在刚开始的时候，他也只敢小心翼翼地尝试和试探。出于自保，他必须要知道男人对他的欲望到底有多强烈，他的底线又是在哪里。直到他确定男人虽然喜欢他，但因为内心的道德观一直爱得很克制，他才敢放胆去利用他的欲望，试着一点一点操控他的行为和情感。

掌握勾引和控制于张若昀而言并不困难。他深谙打一棍子给颗枣的技巧，偶尔的发难让他在这段关系里的地位越来越高，不过小半年过去，男人对他已经是言听计从，甚至在他的要求下，开始着手准备收养他的事情。

然而让人失望的是，男人的条件并不符合收养孤儿的要求。他还太年轻，必须得等到明年三十过后，再向政府提出申请，等待审核结果。

这个意外让张若昀感到了些许不快。首先他不确定自己有没有能力勾住男人一年的时间。其次没有正当的家庭关系，他就不能重新办入学手续。而男人因为工作关系时常不在家，张若昀一个人待着实在是闷得快发慌。他的大脑不能接受这种整天不运转的折磨，他必须要做点什么打发时间，哪怕是去学校学习那些他一看就懂的知识，也比困在家里发霉好。

男人兴许也是理解他的心情的，他只是无能为力。他唯一能做的就是给他买来他需要的课本教材和练习题，一边在心里对他愧疚，一边尽可能地满足他所有的要求。张若昀被他这个卖力讨好的样子弄得有点心软，他想着自己好不容易才拥有了现在的一切，要是这会儿重新开始，那他之前的努力不就都白费了，而且说不定他再遇不到愿意这般对他的人了。在心里再三权衡过后，张若昀终于是在离开和留下之间选择了留下。但他没有就此作罢，除了应有的课本和教材， 他还向男人讨了一台电脑，并将它连通了网络。

有了事情可做之后，他与男人的生活慢慢又回到了从前的模样。男人在家的时候他们会各种腻歪，男人不在家时他就看书上网学习各种各样的东西。学累了的时候他会去厨房里洗菜做饭放松一下身体。极其偶尔的时候他还会拿出那套一直藏在包里的手术刀，像是要发泄一样地紧盯着冷光的刀片，握着刀柄的手掌甚至因为某种冲动而有些颤动，但每一次到了最后他都会大喘着气将它收起，如同躲避瘟神一样将它藏回背包的暗格里。

这样的情况一直到他后来学会了裁缝之后才慢慢有些好转。那时候的他因为已经自学完初高中的所有内容，不得已只能学习新的技能来打发时间。计算机编程设计是他主要研究的新方向，但他也不能一直工作，总得做点别的让大脑休息一下。于是后来就慢慢学上了裁缝这样的手作劳动，一来可以自我放松，二来也让那套不想丢但又不想碰的手术刀有了新的存在意义。

但新技能的发展很快就引起了男人不必要的关注，他似乎终于意识到，这个和同龄人不太一样的男孩，也许比他以为的还要更特别一些。而他的好奇甚至打探，很快就勾起了张若昀的不安。虽然张若昀此前就没有把自己装得特别平凡，但他一直都在努力地隐藏过去那段不寻常的经历。如今男人的打探就像在挖刨他的秘密，尽管他没有恶意，但还是触发了张若昀的自我保护机制。他不想再去提起过去的记忆，他更加不想被男人当作怪物一样赶出家门。

他决定做点什么来转移男人的注意。

于是他生病了。因为感冒导致的上呼吸道感染，不是很严重，但也让他烧到了38.9摄氏度。男人为此请了几天假在家里照顾他，每天早午晚地给他量体温，喂他吃药，瞬间就把之前想打听的事情忘得一干二净。可张若昀还是不放心，他要让男人彻底打消这个念头，然后他便开始“做噩梦”。

面对着每天晚上半夜都会从梦里哭醒，一脸脆弱地啜泣着不要的他，男人显然心疼得连问都不敢问一句到底发生了什么。从他安抚的亲吻里，张若昀感觉到了希望的曙光。他知道这个方法行得通，便越发变着法子在他面前示弱，只要男人离开他片刻就定要撒娇喊冷要抱抱。反正生病的人总是脆弱的，发烧的人也总是怕冷的，他再聪明也就是个九岁多点的孩子而已，他相信男人不会怀疑他的。

但当自己病快要好的时候，张若昀还是忧虑地担心了起来。毕竟反复无常和出尔反尔是他们成年人最爱做的事情，当他们以长辈的身份许下承诺时，十有八九都只是随口在哄孩子而已。张若昀不能接受这样的敷衍，他要男人真心诚意地信守承诺。

可要做到这一点，他们之间就不能够只是父子。

关系的转变让他陷入了挣扎。尽管他之前一直在有意地向男人示好，但尺度一直拿捏在不会越界的范围。他想男人也许有所觉察，但始终拿不准他究竟是有意还是无意，究竟有没有发觉他对他有着不同寻常的感情。所以他们之间总是像隔了一层纱，暧昧但仍然保持着应有的距离。

这原本是张若昀给自己定下的底线，永远都不去戳破这一层窗纱。可现在看来，他注定是守不住这份坚持。

“小昀？你怎么了？”眼眶突然发红的男孩吓得男人立刻紧张起来。以为他又哪里不舒服的人连忙去探他的体温，然而烧确实是已经退了的。于是他又想到男孩之前有点喉咙发炎，就又问道：“是不是喉咙疼不舒服？爸爸给你倒杯水。”说着他就准备起身去拿水，却不想身旁的男孩一下抱住了他，像只小树熊一样挂在他身上。

“怎、怎么了？”因为心里到底藏着不可告人的禁忌心思，所以每次在张若昀这样亲昵地主动靠近时，男人都会不自觉地身体僵硬。但将近一年的相处也让他习惯了许多，再加上这几天在家里的朝夕相处和寸步不离，他甚至有点迷上了被男孩这样亲近的感觉。

“爸爸你要走了吗？”男孩委屈巴巴地仰头看他，湿漉漉的一双眼睛又美又惹人怜，再配上同样泛光的鼻尖小痣，肉嘟嘟的粉色双唇，过分好看的一张脸简直让人忍不住地想疼。

“傻瓜，这里是爸爸和你的家，爸爸怎么会走呢？”男人轻笑着刮了刮男孩的鼻子，正想着抱着他去倒水，就又听到男孩吸着鼻子骂道：

“你骗人！你明天又要去上班了对不对，又要把我一个人丢在家里！”

男人意外又慌张地看向了男孩，因为之前张若昀从来没跟他抱怨过自己的工作，所以他根本没猜到他是在指这件事。然而转念一想，男人就又能理解了。这次张若昀生病发烧其实都是因为他。早半个月前男孩就已经感冒了，但因为害怕他担心所以一直瞒着不说，家里的药吃完了也不告诉他，就这么一直拖着。而他呢，又因为工作太忙没太留意，只知道男孩最近好像有点小病，但见他什么都不说就以为家里有药没什么大碍，哪想到事实会是这样的。

有些事情，在问题爆发之前谁都不会觉得不对，可一旦问题爆发了，所有的矛盾就会一拥而上，所以男人也不怪男孩在这个时候朝他发脾气。

“是爸爸错了，小昀别生气。爸爸去工作也是为了赚钱养你啊。等下次爸爸休息的时候，爸爸带你出去玩，你想去哪里都可以，好吗？”

“我不要！我不要下次！你每次都这么说结果你每次都骗我，今年生日你都没有陪我一起过，你是不是根本就不喜欢我？”委屈的男孩哭得伤心又生气，脏花的一张脸就像是被水淋湿的娃娃，凌乱却依然精致好看。

“小昀别哭，你一哭爸爸就心疼。爸爸怎么会不喜欢你呢，爸爸最爱你了。”

“那你、为什么、从来不跟我说，你喜欢我。”哭得不断抽气的男孩憋红了一张脸问道，“你、你还从来，不主动抱我，不、不亲我，你根本、根本就不喜欢我。”

“不是，不是这样的。”男人手忙脚乱地试图解释道，可他根本开不了口。他应该怎么回答，坦白地告诉男孩，是因为他怕控制不住自己才一直不敢主动亲近他吗？他怎么可能说得出这种话，他根本做不到。无法他就只能抱紧了男孩温柔爱抚，他不断重复强调着自己对他的喜欢和爱，在饱受煎熬的同时却又矢志不渝。

在他的安抚下，男孩渐渐平静了一些，但还是在哽咽着。一张小脸湿红湿红的，看着就让人觉得心疼。实在是不忍的男人轻轻用手拭去他的眼泪，可男孩却闹别扭地躲开了他的动作，哭哑着哀求道：

“爸爸，你亲我一下好不好？”

“小昀……”

“爸爸，你亲亲我，抱抱我好不好？”

男人实在是无法拒绝这样的男孩，他好只心虚地捧住了男孩的脸，小心翼翼地在他眼角落下一个亲吻。可就在他要退开的时候，男孩却用力抱紧了他。他过于单纯地贴着他的脸撒娇，那不断请求着让他再亲一下的天真就仿佛是来自地狱的勾引。男人内心折磨着不知该如何应对，理智告诉他他应该立刻推开男孩，然而内心汹涌的情感却叫他始终放不开手。

他爱他的男孩，他太爱他的男孩了。他的外貌，他的性格，他的聪明懂事，他的撒娇任性，就连他生气别扭的模样，他都爱得死心塌地。他从来没有试过对一个人如此爱得疯狂，他甚至都不清楚他的来历与过去，但依然愿意为他奉献一切。如果上天能看在他如此虔诚的份上让他得到男孩，那就是让他为他去死，他都心甘情愿。

“爸爸、唔——”

突然被吻住双唇的张若昀眼里闪过了一丝惊慌，抵在男人肩上的双手险些就要用力推开他。然而在最后关头他还是控制住了自己，他庆幸男人这会儿正闭着眼沉浸在自己的世界当中，因而没有注意到他的异样。张若昀知道自己的计划又一次达到目的了，但这一次，他却对自己的成功不是那么的高兴。

男人吻了他很久很久，终于放开的时候张若昀能感觉到他眼神都不一样了。男人对着他微笑，笑意里却掺上了以前一直被他极力隐藏的爱意。男人抱着他去倒水，手放的位置却比以前更加明目张胆。他们甚至又重新一起洗澡了，可这在以前也就仅限于他腿伤未好不便行动的时候。张若昀不是没想过要拒绝他，但他知道这个世界上每一样事情都是公平的。他从男人这里得到了他想要的，自然也要付出相应的代价。只是亲吻和轻微的抚摸而已，没什么大不了的。

关系发生转变之后，男人对他的在乎就变得像是更上了一层楼。他会过分关心他的喜好和健康，相比起从前只是避免让他难过，如今简直是拼了命地想让他开心。但张若昀本质上到底是独处型的人格，他需要自己的生活和空间。原本长时间被困在家的日子就已经让他感到厌烦了，如今再加上男人过于热切的纠缠，张若昀实在是有点疲累。他甚至开始觉得男人就好像是他养的一条大型犬，对他忠心耿耿，却也让他嫌弃。不过距离男人三十的生日已经没剩几天了，他想只要熬过这段时间，等手续办好，他又重新开始属于自己的生活后，一切就会慢慢变好。

然而命运总是喜欢在他笑不出来的时候和他开玩笑。当得知男人依然不符合领养标准，可能还得再等五年才能办手续的时候，张若昀恍若五雷轰顶，整个人傻得甚至不知道该做出什么反应。

五年，呵，五年。

当初他从孤儿院离开的时候，天真地以为自己将要拥有属于自己的家。他为此努力了将近四年，可换来的却是被抛弃的下场。好不容易终于遇到一个真心爱他，承诺会给他一个家的人，让他心甘情愿地等了一年多的时间，可最后还是得不到一个能被人承认的名分。他今年已经十岁了，距离十八岁成年只剩八年的时间，他还有多少个五年可以等？他想要的就只是一个家而已，真的就这么难吗！？

愤怒、不甘、压抑、抱怨……种种的负面情绪积聚在一起让张若昀突然变得暴躁起来。他开始公然地和男人吵架，埋怨他的一切并斥责他的所有。他甚至又一次离家出走，在消失了三天三夜之后终于在街头的小卖部再现身影，却因为和附近的不良发生冲突而闹到了警察局，最终在男人愤怒失望又伤心自责情绪的注视下丢人地做着笔录和口录。

那是他第一次看到男人落泪。在男人被允许提前下班，领他回家的路上。男人在街角处几乎蹲跪着抱紧他哭了出来。他那个颓唐又受伤的模样张若昀到现在都还记得。以往因为他不喜欢胡茬的感觉而总是会把胡子刮得干干净净的人，这几天嘴唇周围都已经黑了一片。本来一直很有朝气很显年轻的长相，在黑眼圈和红血丝的衬托下，仿佛一下老了十岁。男人心痛地看着面前的他，颤抖的双手想摸又不敢摸地伸向他的耳垂和嘴角。因为在那些地方，此刻正戴着新打上去的钉环，尚未愈合的伤口甚至还有些轻微发炎地红肿着。

“为什么？”男人沙哑地问道。他看着张若昀脸上因打斗而落下的伤，还有那些仿佛自虐一样的穿洞行为，心脏疼得就好像被人剜了好几刀。

张若昀没有说话，因为他不知道该怎么回答。他不觉得抱歉，也不觉得愧疚，他还是生男人的气，觉得男人欺骗了他背叛了他。可他也难受。他看着男人这个样子，他好难受。发热的眼眶不自觉地就湿了，擦破的鼻梁拉扯着发酸的鼻头，他开始情不自禁地咬紧嘴唇，一张脸面容扭曲，倔强的双眼努力地控制着自己的眼泪，却还是丢人地哭得稀里糊涂。

瞬间他们都没声了，过去发生的一切也好像都不重要了。肿着眼睛的男人抱着肿着眼睛的他回到家里。他们洗过澡换过衣服，像是一年多以前初次相遇时那样，坐在床上用着棉棒给伤口上药。只是这一次他不哭也不闹，全程一直沉默安静，虽然没有道歉，但也不再发脾气。在给伤口全部上好药之后，男人取下了他耳朵和嘴唇上的钉环，用酒精消过毒创口和钉环后再给他重新戴上。他动作很轻，可张若昀还是感觉到了疼痛。但这回他真不怪男人，洞是他穿的，疼是他自找的，他活该。中途看他皱眉隐忍的时候，男人有试图劝过他不要留着这些东西，但张若昀不想听。他这十年的人生一直活在别人的世界里，为了得到自己想要的，讨好了太多的人，做了太多他不愿意的事情。只有这几个洞，是他第一次单纯地没有目的，就只是因为想做而做的事情，是他曾经拥有自由的象征，所以他一定要留着。但当然，这个原因他没有告诉男人，他只是说了不，反正他知道男人会听他的。只是张若昀没有想到，男人在答应他之后，竟提出要和他做一样事情的想法来。

“你疯了吗？你可是警察。”张若昀震惊地骂道。经过这次事件过后，他在男人面前已经没有继续隐藏自己的必要了。

“你如果坚持要留着它们，它们就会跟你一辈子。一辈子是很长的一段时间，我不想看到你一个人，我想陪着你走。”

“那你也不用跟我做一样的事情——”张若昀激动地反驳，可男人一下就打断了他。

“你不懂。你不懂。”男人轻抚着他的侧脸呢喃着，注视着他的双眼饱含了沉溺的爱意和痴望，“我爱你。若昀，我爱你。”

“其实我都知道的，你对我没有那样的感情，你只是在骗我而已。但没关系，因为我爱你。我很抱歉我给不了你想要的一切，但你相信我，我会努力的。所以，不要让我失去你好吗？我不想失去你。”

张若昀有些意外地看着面前仿佛在哀求他的男人，突然之间竟不知道该怎么回应。他要再给他一次机会吗？张若昀不禁在心里纠结。但其实他很清楚，自己根本没有耐心再等他五年，他注定是要离开男人的。可是在这一刻，他看着男人哭着求他的样子，还是心软地点下了头。

当然唇钉最后还是没有打，男人毕竟是公安局的，嘴上穿个环像什么话。不过那两个闪银的耳环也足够晃眼了，张若昀静静地看着他，就觉得自己好像给他烙下了某种标记。他本来就是一个对所有物执念很深的人，男人的这番举动，更是激起了他某种扭曲的灵感。要知道他曾经苦恼过，人不像东西和宠物，不能装盒子里藏起来，也不能绑绳子上拴起来，那他该怎样去证明这个人是属于他自己的？感谢男人的坚持，现在他知道了。

但可惜已经产生的裂缝终究只会越来越大。即使有了标记的加持，张若昀和男人还是渐行渐远了起来。彻底没了耐心的张若昀无法再继续这样无望的等待，家里闭塞的环境已经让他待不下去，曾经热衷过的编程和裁缝现在都变得索然无味。于是他开始找各种借口去警局里看望男人，有时候是白天给他送饭，更多时候是夜里陪他值班。男人的同事都会调侃他养了个好儿子，可男人自己心里明白，张若昀根本就不是在关心他，他是在想办法物色新对象来了。

男人心里痛苦，但他什么也做不了。因为他和张若昀之间本就是非法领养的关系，事情闹大了他反而一点便宜都捞不着。而且这样做他一定会伤到男孩。比起失去男孩，伤害他是更让男人无法接受的事情。不过好在，能在警察局里碰上的人，一般都不是什么好人。张若昀虽然嫌弃他，但也不会为了摆脱他委屈自己。男人甚至觉得这是个机会，也许在多方面比较之下，张若昀能重新发现他的好，再一次喜欢上他。可就在他刚刚开始努力没多久，那个人就出现了。

在张若昀和他后来的养父第一次见面时，男人就隐约觉察到不对，但那个时候他更多防范的是他的养父。直到后来，那人天天来警局讨好张若昀，而他也发现张若昀开始渐渐回应他时，他才意识到事情也许已经到了他无法掌控的地步。那天和他们一起去游乐场玩的时候，男人久违地看到张若昀开怀地大笑起来。他一边心里欢喜地看着，一边却又感到疯狂的嫉妒和悲痛，因为他的男孩不再看着他笑了，因为他甚至记不起来自己看到男孩上一次这样的笑究竟是什么时候。

出于私心和保护，男人特意提醒了张若昀，他能看出来这个人很喜欢他。张若昀很聪明，他肯定知道自己这句话说的是什么意思。男人甚至还警告了他，这个人很危险，有些事情他不敢做也不舍得做，但这个人就不一定了。虽然男人承认，他这一番推测没有真凭实据而且确实故意夸大了一些，但他相信张若昀自己也是有感觉的。这个男人和他们都不一样，张若昀如果想要像控制他欺骗他一样去对待这个男人，基本上就是在自寻死路。

然而男人低估了张若昀想要离开他的决心，也低估了初生牛犊不怕虎的天真和狂妄。在他们去福利院办完手续后不久，那男人就带着张若昀离开了他的生命。此后十多年间，他再也没有见过他心爱的男孩。每当他一个人翻出那些老旧的衣服，打开那台几乎不能运行的电脑是，他就总忍不住自己的眼泪哭得像个可怜的失败者，仿佛在那两年里曾经有过的幸福快乐都只是他不愿醒来的一场梦而已。

但梦，其实早就已经结束了。

飞机终于落地的时候，震荡的冲击让张若昀弹醒了过来。旅途的疲惫加上睡梦的不稳让他大脑一阵轻微抽痛。他皱着眉揉了揉自己的太阳穴，闭上眼又休息了一会儿，等到飞机彻底停稳后，再在空姐的引导下先行下机。

但回家之后，张若昀却没有休息而是给自己泡了杯咖啡，紧接着就开始在电脑前整理他手头上所拥有的，能够帮助秦风了解和针对Q的一些资料。等到那天中午，他肚子饿得开始咕咕叫时，才算收工地把东西打包，加密地给他发了过去。然而午餐过后，他仍然没顾得上休息，而是又开始准备对付Q的计划。不过这份准备，更多还是为了保全他自己而做的，真正对付Q的那部分，他相信秦风在看过他给的资料之后，自会有办法的。


End file.
